


A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood

by TheOddCatLady95



Series: A Beautiful Day [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Advanced prosthetics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Gen, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for real tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where everyone's a family and everyone is safe and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Barbecue and New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my kind of AU.

“Jack?”

 

“…”

 

“Jaaa _aaack_?”

 

“…”

 

“Jack, Jack, Jack...”

 

“Lena, _what_?”

 

Slowly, Jack peered out of the covers, glaring blearily at the tiny girl by his bed. She smiled widely and lifted up a white tooth. “I lost it when I ran into your door.”

 

The six year old had apparently invited herself in, once again. With a groan, Jack sat up. “Winston’s gonna wonder where you are.”

 

“I know. It’s okay. He’ll make, he’ll make banana pancakes when I get back!” Lena was practically dancing in place. “It’s breakfast, Jack! Let’s go and, have a _lot_ of breakfast!”

 

Cute kid. Gave poor Winston split hairs, but cute. Jack smiled softly. “Fine. Go wake everyone else up, kiddo.”

 

“Already diiid!”

 

All the same, the child speed demon took off. Jack cracked his back before stepping out of bed, smoothing his sleep shirt before leaving the room.

 

Everyone really was already awake… more or less. Jamie was working on turning his spoon into metal origami. Again. Genji’s head was leaning against the table, green hair tousled every direction possible. Hanzo was going through his phone, his hair neatly tied back and looking as much as an adult as an eleven year old could. And Angela, the family’s lady, was setting out bowls and choosing out cereal options that weren’t pure sugar.

 

Jamie noticed him first. Dropping the spoon that was practically bent into a triangle, he waved. “Hi dad! Did you sleep in today?”

 

Jack picked up the spoon and carefully bent it back into its proper shape. “One of you unplugged my alarm clock. I’m going to ask once who did. And don’t break the spoons.”

 

“It was me.”

 

Angela looked every inch of embarrassed. She set down a bowl at the head of the table. “It’s a Saturday, Jack. You can sleep in an hour or two.”

 

Hmph. Angela might look, and most of the time _act_ , the part of an innocent child. But she had a sneaky side. Jack sighed and took his seat, taking the Cheerios and pouring himself a bowl. “If you do that again, you’re grounded,” He warned.

 

Angela smiled sweetly and set the milk in front of Jack. “Never again, then!” She chirped.

 

Hanzo looked up from his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. “What is the plan for today, Jack?”

 

“I wanna go see Mako! I wanna go see Mako!” Jamie was now standing up on his chair, hands planted on the table. “I made a best friend bracelet with Angie, I wanna give it to him!”

 

Hanzo snorted and raised an eyebrow. Jack swallowed before pointing down. “Butts belong in chairs. And yeah, we’re going over to Reinhardt’s today. We’re going to barbecue.”

 

The chorus of cheers, even a tired sounding one from Genji, was nearly deafening. Jamie did a little dance before plopping back into his seat.

 

Everyone liked going to Reinhardt’s house.

 

~*~

 

“You have a _pool_ now?”

 

“Eh, Hana wants to learn how to swim! What was I supposed to do?”

 

“ _We have a public pool a half hour away.”_

 

Winston carefully set a platter of lemonades down on the table, glancing over the railing of the back porch into the backyard… which was _overflowing_ with children. “You remember to leave it covered, right? I don’t want Lena falling in.”

 

Reinhardt shrugged and leaned back. “It is covered, do not worry, my friend!”

 

Jack shook his head and took one of the glasses. “I think building a whole new pool was excessive.” Then again. That was just Reinhardt in a nutshell. The loving father his children deserved.

 

“TAG! YOU’RE IT! NO TAG BACKS!”

 

“Zarya, I’m not sure if I want to play-”

 

“Satya, go for Jamie, he _really_ wants to be it.”

 

“But… He’s… so dirty though… Erm, Jamie? You’re it?”  


“YIPPEE! I’M COMIN’ FOR YOU, MAKO!”

 

“Oh. No. Whatever will I do.”

 

“Oi! Put me down, you porker! Put me down!”

 

Everyone was having fun at least. A wild game of tag had sprung out among most of the kids, only a few opting to stay out. Ana chuckled and leaned against the table, shaking her head. “They’re going to all pass out tonight, aren’t they?”

 

“First weekend of summer it’s not raining. Lena’s going to try to sneak outside after dark. Again.” Winston sipped his lemonade, looking a bit sour.

 

Winston was the youngest out of their ‘single parents’ group, and only had little Lena. Granted, Lena was enough child for anyone- always moving, always exploring, always asking ‘why’. She was the sweetest thing, at least. Just a handful for those not ready.

 

Jack was honestly lucky he had adopted Angela first. The tiny orphaned Swiss girl. Shy, missing her parents desperately, but always trying to help others and keep a strong face. She was just as good for him as he was for her. The Shimada brothers had come around quite recently, their parents being killed in a violent car crash that nearly took Genji’s life. It did take both his legs below the knee, and his right arm. He was adjusting to the prosthetics quite well, even if some days he’d flinch at the mirror, seeing a scarred face. Hanzo had walked away without a scratch, and he was still quite sullen and disagreeable, but Jack was patient. The kid had lost his parents, that was rough. Jack would know.

 

Jamie was one of the ones that didn’t lose their parents. He was one of the ones that had to be taken away. Jack didn’t get the whole story, and Jamie acted mostly the part of the normal kid, but he tended to flinch whenever someone raised their voice harshly and acted out the most out of all of them. His Australian accent was as strong as it was when he was put in Jack’s lap, and it honestly didn’t seem like it would fade anytime soon. It took all of patience to deal with Jamie, especially on his worse days, but the kid acted better around Mako.

 

Apparently they’d been in the same foster home- Jamie had clawed and bit when Jack chose him but not Mako. He would’ve taken the older one, but there just wasn’t enough room in his house for two more kids. Jamie was inconsolable until Ana came over with a surprise. She had taken in Mako and was already working on adopting him.

 

Ana was the first other single parent Jack had met around here. She had one biological daughter, Fareeha, who was a little older than his Mercy. She was the spitting image of Ana. Other than Fareeha though, Ana had adopted two other little girls. Satya, an Indian girl with an eye for details and who loathed disorder, as well as Mei, a sweet girl from China who had an addiction to the Disney Movie _Frozen_ and loved her puppy Snowball. To go from these three girls to adopt a giant of a boy that looked like he’d punch you if you looked at him wrong was… a bit of a change. But the two bonded over a love of tea cups and peace. He certainly wasn’t all bark though- someone made the mistake of shoving Satya into the mud… Mako reacted, in his words, ‘accordingly’. After that, no one picked on any of the Amari girls.

 

Reinhardt was introduced to them by Torbjorn. Reinhardt Wilhelm, a large man with a larger heart, and wanted nothing but children in his life. Aleksandra Zaryanova, better known by her nickname Zarya, was the first to enter his heart. She was one of the harder ones, suspicious, angry. But Reinhardt was gentle and careful, and soon they were the best of friends. There was plenty of room in Reinhardt’s heart though, as Hana, Lucio, and Zenyatta arrived basically all together. Zarya declared herself their big sister and doted on them almost as much as Reinhardt.

 

Something bumping against his knee dragged Jack from his thoughts. With a frown, he looked below the table.

 

A little boy with dark brown skin, clutching a golden bouncy ball, looked back.

 

“Hello, Mr. Morrison.”

 

Reinhardt startled a bit before laughing loudly and looking underneath. “Zen! You’re not supposed to be under the table! What are you doing under there, boy?”

 

“Hiding. I don’t want to play tag right now.”

 

Ana softly cooed and lifted the boy onto her lap, letting him twist the ball between his fingers. “Well, you don’t have to hide under there, little one. You can stay here, on Ana’s lap.”

 

Zenyatta quietly smiled. “Thank you, Miss Amari. I think I’d like that. Mr. Lindholm? Is lunch going to be ready soon?”

 

A bushy face glanced out from behind the grill, scowling. “It would be done a lot faster if I had someone helping me. Wilhelm, quit talking and help me with these steaks!”

 

Booming with laughter once again, Reinhardt stood. “All right, my friend! Zenyatta, you can stay with Ana if you don’t want to play.”

 

Zenyatta made himself content snuggling with Ana, watching the backyard intently. He didn’t want to join, but he did like to watch.

 

~*~  


“Lena! I’m gonna get you!”

 

Lena laughed as she skipped ahead of Mei, twisting and almost dancing around. “Can’t get me, can’t get me!” She chanted.

 

“Come on, you haven’t been _it_ the whole time!” Mei made another grab for Lena as they ran into the front yard.

 

Lena bolted ahead and ran to the road, looking both ways before darting across. Mei skidded to a stop and went white. “Lena! Lena, you know you’re not supposed to cross the street without Winston!”

 

Giggling insanely, feeling absolutely pleased with herself, Lena stuck her tongue out and spun around. “Can’t catch me! Can’t catch me! And I’m not a baby, I _know_ to look both ways!”

 

Mei scowled and backed away. “I’m going to go tell my Mom! You’re cheating and breaking the rules!” With that, she turned around and ran off.

 

Pfff. Lena blew the bangs from her eyes and looked around. She could cross the road just _fine_. Besides, she hadn’t been tagged once today, and she was going to keep it that way.

 

Huh? Her head cocked to the side as she realized there was a _huge_ truck parked in front of the house in front of Jack’s. Nobody lived there. She once went in there with Genji, the back door was unlocked and they got to explore it. It was so _quiet_. She got grounded for a week and couldn’t watch TV when Winston found out where she’d been. But it was worth it.

 

Was someone living there now though? Forgetting all about tag, Lena took off running for the other house.

 

There was a girl! And a boy! The girl was sitting primly in the front seat of the truck, ankles crossed, while the boy played with chalk on the driveway. He was wearing a cowboy hat and had a… what was it called? Well, it was a fake arm, like Genji’s and Jamie’s.

 

New friends! Lena grinned and ran right up to the truck, nearly tripping in her excitement. They were a bit older than her, but surely that didn’t stop anything, did it?

 

“Hello!”

 

The girl looked up with a start, the boy as well, he snapped his chalk in half. He smiled quickly though, waving. “Howdy!”

 

He seemed nice! Lena waved back. “I’m Lena! I live over there!” She pointed to her house. Smallest one of the block, but Winston wanted to live close to a bunch of other kids. He was cool like that. “Do you live here now?”

 

The boy stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yup! I’m Jesse! That’s Amelie. She’s kinda shy.”

 

Amelie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I am not _shy_.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You wanna play?” Jesse hopped into the truck and pulled out two nerf guns, throwing one to Lena. “I’ll be the Sheriff, and you’ll be the rugged lowlife!” He grabbed one of the white chalk pieces and stuck it between his lips, like a cigar.

 

Lena giggled and pulled the best evil face she could. “This town ain’t big enough for the two of us!” She growled, taking a brave stance.

 

Jesse laughed aloud, but it died down as a shadow overcast Lena. Amelie went tense and Jesse gulped, the piece of chalk dropping from his mouth.

 

“H… hi, Gabriel.”

 

Lena turned around.

 

~*~  


“Lena! Lena, where are you? Mei, where did you see her go?”

 

Winston was rapidly turning into panic mode after Mei ran onto the deck, saying that Lena had ran off and across the street. That was not something a parent wanted to hear.

 

Jack glanced around. Didn’t see any sign of the oversized brown bomber jacket or the yellow leggings. Where just had she wandered off to?

 

Mei looked ready to cry. “I’m sorry, Winston! I thought I should go get you! Did I do something wrong?” Her eye welled up and Winston softened.

 

“No, no, Mei, you did the right thing. Where could’ve Lena run off to though?” He glanced around wildly again before gasping.

 

Jack looked down the street to see Lena being carried towards them.

 

He didn’t have a _clue_ who the man carrying her across his hip was, but Lena didn’t seem all that bothered. She just waved when she saw Winston. “Hi, Winston! Hi, Jack! We have new neighbors! And they’re _cool_!”

 

Two children about Mercy’s and Hanzo’s age were following the man, causing Jack to relax. He crossed the street, Winston running ahead of him. Man, could he run when he was freaked out. “Lena! You were supposed to stay in the backyard! You scared me!”

 

Lena looked up at the man and he gently set her down. She ran up to Winston and gave him a hug. “I’m okay, Winston, I found our new neighbors!” She let go and pointed at them as she listed off their names. “Amelie, Jesse, and Gabriel!”

 

While Winston kept fussing over Lena, Jack stood in front and eyed the three of them. Jesse nervously smiled and waved, Amelie just kept her hands folded in front of her, and Gabriel was analyzing Jack the same way Jack was analyzing him.

 

Finally, Jack extended his hand. “Jack Morrison.”

 

Gabriel shook it, his grip firm. “Gabriel Reyes. Came out of the house to get more boxes when I found Lena playing with Jesse. She always like that?”

 

“If she’s friends with your kids, she’ll probably start breaking into your house in the morning.” Jack glanced down at the two of them.

 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Amelie’s gonna have a fit with that. Is Lena yours or...”

 

“No, just Winston’s. My kids are in the back...” Jack trailed off as Amelie pointed behind him. He slowly turned to see that the front yard across the street was now entirely occupied by the search party.

 

Jamie waved first. “Hi! We’re havin’ a barbecue, you wanna come?”

 

“Do you have hotdogs?” Jesse yelled.

 

“Yeah! We love hotdogs! And steak!”

 

Gabriel tried to speak up but Jesse whooped. “Hot dogs! Hot dogs! I’m gonna have hot dogs!” Almost as fast as Lena, he bolted across the street to the other kids, immediately introducing himself and making new friends right off the bat.

 

Groaning, Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry about that, I can tell him we’re ordering pizza and have to unpack still.”

 

“Just moved in, huh?” Jack mentally did a count up of all the barbecue supplies he’d bought. “… Come on over.”

 

Gabriel looked surprised. “Hmm?”

 

“We have plenty. You’re a single parent too?”

 

Speechless, Gabriel nodded.

 

“Come on. Looks like your boy’s already invited himself anyway.”

 

Lena was now perched on Winston’s shoulders, looking quite pleased. “See, Winston, it’s all right! We just made new friends!”

 

~*~

 

“ _Damn_ , that’s a lot of kids.”

 

Ana shook a finger at him. “Watch your mouth. But yes, we’ve all sort of grouped together as a unit. We all have lots of love to give, and each one of those children deserve it.”

 

Gabriel nodded, sipping his lemonade. At first coming off as a bit cold and stern, Reyes warmed up shortly enough, especially when talking about Amelie and Jesse. Jesse he’d apparently picked up about half a year ago, he’d fostered kids for years but never actually adopted. Jesse just struck the right cords apparently, a dirty kid with one broken arm and the other metal. Rough around the edges, but sweet deep inside. Amelie only came into his care in the last two months, she was cold on the outside but had her soft spots.

 

Now everyone was scattered around the backyard and deck, eating hot dogs, chicken, or steak. There were vegetarian versions for Zenyatta and Mako, while Jamie practically tore through a medium rare steak. Amelie had chosen to eat a kebob as well, although it was difficult to eat one in a ladylike manner, she was still definitely trying.

 

Reinhardt wiped off his mouth and turned to Gabriel. “You got a good pair of kids there, but I say the more the merrier!”

 

“I’ve considered looking into adoption again.” He shrugged. “Depends if I get called to take in another kid though.”

 

“I’m friends with the local social workers.” Ana patted Gabriel’s shoulder. “I can help you if needed.

 

Gabriel looked a bit off but a small smile briefly crossed his lips. “It would be appreciated.”

 

Lena’s loud yelling caught everyone’s attention.

 

“Who’s, who’s ready to play Escort The Payload!?”

 

The backyard erupted into a loud cheer while plates were discarded and various weapons picked up- Nerf guns, water balloons, Mako had fashioned a pink and blue jumprope into a lasso, Hanzo had a toy bow and arrow while Genji chose a plastic green katana. Lucio was dragging around a radio player which he had turned on to the nearest pop station.

 

Jesse looked _very_ confused. “Pardon me for askin, but what the heck is a Payload?”

 

Hanzo strung his bow. “You’re on my team, you have Nerf guns. We have to drag the wagon from one end of the yard to the next. The other team tries to stop us. We put a timer up, and if we can’t move it to the other side of the yard in time, we lose. Rules are no hitting someone when they’re down, and after you’re hit you sit off to the side for a few seconds. Unless Angela gets to you in time. She’s the best to have on the team.”

 

Jesse looked overjoyed. “That sounds like fun!” Jesse spun around his nerf guns and took a cowboy stance. “It’s hiiiigh noon.”

 

Hanzo looked confused. “It… it’s one thirty in the afternoon.”

 

“No, no, not like that! Haven’t you seen any movies?!”

 

Amelie picked up a sniper gun, left behind for a water balloon bucket. “… I’d like to play,” She muttered softly.

 

Tracer grabbed her arm. “You’re on my team! We gotta stop, we gotta stop them. Try to get up on the swing set so you can get em! And we have a secret weapon!”

 

A brightly pink painted box scooted across the ground, covered in bunny stickers. A small head finally poked out. “Nerf this!” She lifted the box.

 

“NO NOT YET, HANA! NOT YET!”

 

Gabriel snorted. “Who came up with this game?”

 

Winston sighed. “Lena… she watches too many superhero shows.”

 

“THREE!”

  
“TWO!”

 

“ONE!”

 

Backyard exploded into utter chaos. Some of the kids had even assembled masks or goggles to add to their ‘looks’. Water balloons crashed into the house, foam bullets fill the air, it was war back there and everyone was having fun.

 

Gabriel shook his head. “… Haven’t seen Amelie have this much fun before.”

 

Ana chuckled. “I find the best help for children is when they have friends.” She sipped her lemonade. “This really is good lemonade, Winston, thank you.”

 

Winston looked flustered. “It wasn’t hard-”

 

A bullet then pinged off the side of Ana’s head, startling her into dropping the glass on the patio.

 

Gasp.

 

“WHO SHOT MY MOM?!” Fareeha was horrified.

 

Seconds later, a very quiet French accented voice spoke up.

 

“Sorry! I was aiming for Zenyatta!”

 

“DON’T YOU SHOOT MY BROTHER, YOU FRENCH ASSASSIN!”

 

The backyard exploded again as the wagon (who had Snowball the Pomeranian and Bastion the English Mastiff sitting inside) made its way another foot across the yard, Zarya climbing up the swingset while Amelie shot bullets speedily at her.

 

“You all right, Ana?” Jack was examining her forehead.

 

“Didn’t actually hit the socket, did graze my eyebrow though.” Ana straightened her eyepatch and chuckled. “Good shot, that one.”

 

Gabriel laughed and sipped his lemonade.

 

Yes. Yes she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that fluff fest. I'll definitely make this a series, it just. Warms my cold, dead soul. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [ here ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/), feel free to follow for update notices, fanfiction in planning, and original projects by me! Be sure to leave a comment and a kudos, if you'd like to see something in this series you're welcome to leave suggestions! Bye for now!


	2. Breakfast at the Wilhelm Home

_Scoot._

 

_Scoot._

 

_Scoot._

 

“Hanaaa...”

 

Reinhardt lowered the paper and looked at the floor, where a conspicuously bright pink box sat on the floor. You didn’t have to listen hard to hear muffled giggles coming from it either. Smirking, Reinhardt picked back up his paper, but kept glancing to the side.

 

… _Scoooooooooot…_

 

“Ah _ha_! I saw you!” Springing to his feet, Reinhardt plucked the box off the floor. Revealed beneath was the small girl wearing a pair of bunny ears. She squeaked and jumped up. “Help! Help!” She ran away, hands waving in the air. “Lucio, save me! My mech’s been taken away! I need backup!”

 

His booming laughter filling the halls, Reinhardt charged after her, over exaggerating every step and his arms stretched out. Hana was giggling nonstop as she ran into the living room, where Lucio was listening to music. Giant headphones were stretched over his head and his eyes were closed, he was in his own little world.

 

Hana tried diving behind him but Reinhardt caught her in midair. “Caught you!”

 

“NOOOO! Hacks! Hacks!” The tiny child protested.

 

Chuckles bubbling from his chest, Reinhardt set the girl on his shoulder. “You need to stop watching all those Youtube people. They’re teaching you bad things.”

 

“Scrub.”

 

Tucking Hana under his arm, Reinhardt tapped Lucio’s shoulder. Now jerked from his dream land, Lucio pulled off the headphones. “Yeah?”

 

“Time for breakfast. Leave your music and headphones out here.”

 

Hana twisted her head up. “Doritos?” She asked, eyes wide.

 

Reinhardt snorted. “No, Doritos are not _breakfast_ , my little diva. Scrambled eggs and bacon, so you’ll grow big and strong.”

 

“Do you got the Stripples for Zenny?” Lucio asked, following Reinhardt into the kitchen.

 

Setting Hana down in her booster seat, Reinhardt nodded. “Of course, of course! You two wait here while I get Zarya and Zenyatta. Where is Zenyatta, anyway?”

 

A few minutes later, Reinhardt located Zenyatta on the back porch. The boy was laying on his stomach, kicking his bare feet in the air, while apparently having serious discussion with Bastion, the family dog. Bastion was contently chewing on his rawhide with an occasional quiet ‘woof’ to add his own piece to the conversation.

 

“Zenny?”

 

Zenyatta looked up and grinned, getting to his feet. “Breakfast time. Zarya’s in the basement.” With all that established, Zenyatta gave one of Reinhardt’s legs a hug before walked back into the house.

 

That boy was wise beyond his years. In a house full of personalities like Hana and Lucio, it was nice to have a quiet one.

 

Zarya was in the basement, all right. Doing push ups and scrolling through her laptop. Double tasking at its finest. Reinhardt ducked to avoid banging his head against the pipe in the ceiling. “Zarya? It’s time for breakfast. I’m sure you can beat up any other nine year old by now.”

 

The girl popped up and cracked her neck. “I want to qualify for the Olympics in ten years, Papa. I must train every day.” She almost closed her laptop when Reinhardt forcefully pushed back up the screen.

 

Short hair. Pink hair. Someone seemed to idolizing a certain style. Reinhardt glanced up to see that Zarya’s cheeks were getting red. Reinhardt chuckled and clapped a hand on her back. “You want pink hair?”

 

“ _Da_.” Zarya said, her voice quiet.

 

What a sweet girl. Reinhardt smoothed her hair. “Well, you are going to the hairdresser this week then! If you want pink hair, you can have pink hair. You’ll look very good, I think.”

 

Seeing Zarya’s face light up was something that warmed Reinhardt’s heart. “Really, Papa? I can pink hair? That’s short?”

 

“Of course! It’s just hair, Aleksandra.” Reinhardt squeezed Zarya’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go have breakfast. You need to refuel, if you really want to qualify for the Olympics!”

 

Back upstairs, Zenyatta and Lucio had joined efforts to keep Hana out of the cupboard. That girl was dead set on her Doritos, and had actually attempted to scale the shelves. Lucio was wrapping her in a hug while Zenyatta soothed her with promises of Doritos at lunch time. That was not something that Hana wanted hear, as she squabbled and kicked.

 

Thankfully Reinhardt had a loud voice.

 

“Everyone, at the table, or we’re not going to go see Jack later today!”

 

Instant obedience. Zarya picked up Hana to help her into the booster and sat down.

 

Trick he learned from Ana: Keep the food in the oven while waiting to gather together the family. Eggs were dished out, cheese sprinkled on Lucio’s and Zenyatta’s. Bacon were flopped on each plates, Reinhardt careful to switch to a different fork to grab the vegetarian strips so that bacon grease didn’t get on them.

 

And just like that, breakfast was served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to write more baby D.va. What a cute pink gremlin. 
> 
> From now on though, this story will update on Wednesdays! I have an official update schedule now, which you can find [ here ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/post/149934536512/official-schedule-for-writing-updates). Sundays are for my original works, Wednesdays are chapter updates, '**** Me Friday' is the magical day when I'll release a mature or explicit rated drabble (edit: I starred it out because I felt guilty) , and if you follow me on Tumblr, Prompt Me Saturdays is when I'll accept writing prompts!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the excellent feedback, I hope that is a pattern that will keep, comments are worth ten kudos and I will see you guys next tiiime!


	3. Ana's Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed for Ana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to artemiissia for supporting my writing!

“Psst! Mako!”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“We’re going to make Ana breakfast in bed.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“You wanna help?”

 

“ _Mmmmm_.” Mako slowly got up and looked blearily out the cracked door, a smaller face peeking in. Mei smiled.

 

“We’ll see you in a bit!”

 

Ten minutes later, Mako had joined the girls in the kitchen. Everyone was still in their PJs, Mei in a light pink nightie, Satya in a large purple shirt and pants, and Fareeha in oversized shorts and a t-shirt that once belonged to her mother. Satya was chewing her lip as she went over the instructions for a breakfast she had come up with. “Yogurt, topped with strawberries. Oatmeal. Orange juice. And muffins.” She cleared her throat and smoothed the creased corner of the paper. “Mako, you chop the strawberries. Fareeha, get the muffin mix and get that ready, don’t use the mixer. It makes a mess.”

 

Fareeha nodded, knowing that the sound was what really bothered Satya.

 

“Good. Mei, get out the yogurt, I’ll work on the oatmeal. That good?”

 

Everyone nodded before going their separate ways.

 

Mako’s initial job was actually getting everything out of the top cupboards, Mei and Satya were too short. Fareeha could handle it though. The large wooden spoon swirled through the muffin mix as she hummed a little tune.

 

Satya stirred the oatmeal on the stove, pursing her lips as she counted the strokes and glanced at the clock. “Mako, the oven’s preheated, right?”

 

The loud beep made Satya nearly jump out of her skin and fall off her stepstool. Mako gently caught her and set her back up there, careful not to touch her for too long. Satya sighed with relief and continued stirring.

 

“… Thank you, Mako.”

 

The muffin pan was slid into the oven moments later, Fareeha twisting the timer and going to help Satya with the oatmeal.

 

The strawberries were neatly chopped and Mako glanced over to check on Mei. She carefully scooped one spoonful more of yogurt into the bowl before looking satisfied, stepping away, and then tripping on the floor and the remainder of the yogurt in the container going _everywhere_.

 

Mei gasped and scrambled to her feet. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I tripped!” She covered her face to cover up her hot pink blush.

  
Satya frowned and was about to say something when Fareeha started laughing.

 

“It’s okay, look! Snowball’s here to clean it up!”

 

Sure enough, the Pomeranian was happily licking up the yogurt splattered across the floor. Fareeha tutted her tongue and lifted the white ball of fur off the floor, still smiling. “Snowball, puppies don’t get yogurt. Just wipe it up with a towel, Mei.”

 

With precision you wouldn’t think such a large boy would have, Mako garnished the bowl of yogurt with the bright strawberries. A whole one sat delicately on top.

 

Fareeha stacked everything on the tray, Satya straightening a few things here and there until they were all to her satisfaction. The oven beeped and Mako took out the muffins, putting two on the tray and throwing a third into his mouth.

 

Mei gaped. “You’re going to burn your tongue!”

 

It did burn. But Mako just quietly chewed and put a thumbs up. They were delicious.

 

~*~

 

Ana made sure that her eye was closed as the door creaked open. The small troupe of children marched in, Fareeha balancing the tray. It was gently set on the side table. “Mother? We have a surprise for you…”

 

Now Ana purposefully awoke, sitting up and yawning. “Fareeha, what is this?” She looked at the breakfast sat next to her. “Did you all do this for me?”

 

“Yup! It was Fareeha’s idea, but we all helped!” Mei was beaming.

 

Ana carefully took the tray and set it on her lap, shaking her head. “What did I do to deserve such good children? Thank you.” Each child (even Mako, despite his grumbles) got a kiss on the forehead before they ran off to get left over oatmeal or muffins.

 

Of course Ana had heard them. They weren’t very good at ‘quiet’. She’d even managed to sneak behind them and watch them for a bit. It was still very sweet though. She’d gotten lucky with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a breakfast drabble for EVERY family. Because breakfast has always been a very nice thing for me to write. Sleepy eyes? Pajamas? Food? That's my ideal fluffy situation. 
> 
> If you guys would like to see anything in this story, feel free to share! I might not be able to do it, but I would love your suggestions! I have an interesting idea as to how to handle pairings as i love far too many and SEVERAL contradict each other, but we'll wait and see. [ Here's the update schedule ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/post/149934536512/official-schedule-for-writing-updates) although this week I will not be doing Prompt Me Saturday, sorry, I'll be without internet. But Friday's and Sunday's updates should go up just fine! See you all next time! 
> 
> PS- do any of you have OCs? If so, how many of you have imagined them in this AU, and which household are they in? Don't be shy, I would LOVE to hear it!


	4. Strawberry Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning at the Reyes household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important announcements at the end!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 

Gabriel punched the alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Five AM, on the dot. Work out first. Shower next. Eat breakfast. Then make breakfast for the kids. And then…

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Ah. Gabriel turned and saw Amelie down the hall, clutching her spider blanket she claimed was ‘just to keep her warm’.

 

“I heard your alarm clock. Can I stay awake with you?”

 

 _Sigh_.

 

“All right, but you’re gonna be bored the whole time.”

 

She wasn’t, really. She just tied back her hair and joined Gabriel in his work out. Stretches. Pushups. Pull ups. Crunches. Squats. Granted, she couldn’t do as many, and she was usually out of breath by the end of each of her reps, she was out of breath, but she had that determined look on her face. And when she looked determined, not much could stop her.

 

Gabriel finally took a deep breath and wiped some sweat off his forehead. “Great job today, kid. Hit the showers.”

 

Amelie beamed, saluted, and headed back up the stairs to the bathroom connected to hers and Jesse’s room. Gabriel stayed down there a bit longer- wasn’t quite tired yet, but Amelie looked ready to drop after that last set of crunches.

 

After his five minute shower, he hopped out of the bathroom to find Amelie pouring herself a bowl of Cheerios. “Jesse’s still asleep. I tried to wake him up but he said something I cannot repeat and went back to bed,” She said, grabbing the milk.

 

Damn, that kid needed to learn how to watch his mouth. He hadn’t been in the best environment to learn how not to cuss, but it was a habit Gabriel was determined to break.

 

“I’ll talk to him when he’s up. Pass the Cheerios, Amelie. Do you want some strawberry juice too?” Gabriel said. Amelie nodded. She hated orange juice. It was mostly because of the pulp, and orange juice without pulp made Jesse want to cry, apparently. So Amelie got strawberry juice, and Jesse got orange juice, with the pulp.

 

Gabriel added a crazy straw to Amelie’s cup, which got him the harshest glare one could give at that age, but she still sipped from it. She tried too hard to be an adult. Gabriel had to remind her how to be a kid again.

 

It wasn’t until late morning that Jesse stumbled out of bed, struggling to put his arm back on and hair tousled every which way. Amelie was practicing her dance in the basement, and Gabriel was patiently awaiting Jesse from the living room.

 

“Cowboy, get in here.”

 

Jesse mumbled something under his breath and walked into the living room, wiping his eyes. “What, Gabe? I want breakfast.”

 

Gabriel patted the space next to him. “Have a seat.”

 

Jesse looked befuddled but sat down.

 

“Did you cuss at Amelie when she tried to wake you up this morning?”

 

You could see the light bulbs going off in Jesse’s head. “… Maybe… it was just damn it! That’s all!” He protested.

 

“Jesse.”

 

The kid slumped over. “I’ll go apologize to her.”

 

“Good. You don’t swear at your sister. Go get breakfast, the Cheerios are still on the table.”

 

The small things were handled today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you're all paying attention!
> 
> 1\. [ The First Date ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8037634) is in this same universe, why it's not apart of the fic is explained in the notes. If you're a Reaper76 fan, go check it out!
> 
> 2\. PROMPT ME SATURDAY IS ON! You can request things for this verse! You can request ones in the actual Overwatch universe! JUST THROW ME PROMPTS AND WE CAN HAVE FUN! [ Here ](imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com) is my tumblr, feel free to send prompts early, but if you do please do it off anon so I can tag you and let you know when I post it. Plus, following me there? SUPER COOL STUFF. Including an original project that if you like this, I think you'll enjoy that. It'll hopefully be up in a month or two, but I also reblog cat pictures. That's cool right?
> 
> Remember to kudos and comment, those fuel my dead soul, love you all!


	5. Prompt Me Saturday 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Winston got Lena.

“So… she was just… left there?”

Winston peered into the cracked door. The little girl was excitedly chattering with the social worker, sipping her apple juice and making large motions with her hands. 

Jack’s arms were crossed over his chest. “At the hospital, yeah. Just left at the door, found her wandering about chasing birds. Note on her says that her parent can’t take care of her anymore, and that she needs a good home where someone can give her their full attention.” 

Poor thing. She looked so sweet. Winston finally tore his eyes away from her. “Does she know yet?” He asked.

Jack shook his head no. “Athena’s tried talking about it. She changes the subject. Winston, I think you should take her in.”

“Me?” Winston’s chest clenched. “I’d love to have a kid, but… can I really handle it? She’s been _abandoned_.”

The older man leaned back. “… You never know if you can handle it, until you give it a shot. I think you can. That kid needs someone right now. Will you do it?”

Winston took a deep breath. “… Let me talk to her first.”

~*~

“So, I was thinking… while you’re waiting for your parents to come back, you could stay with me? Just for a bit.” 

Apparently her name was Lena. And she loved to talk. She talked about her favorite colors, which was yellow and bright blue. And her favorite animal, she _loved_  dogs. And her favorite food, which was fish and chips. Winston loved her almost immediately.

Lena put down her apple juice carton, rationally looking cautious. “What if my parents come back lookin’ for me? And they can’t find me?” 

_She still doesn’t know._  And Winston didn’t know how to tell her. So instead her just smiled. “Don’t worry. Athena will tell me if your parents come looking for you, all right?”

The little girl beamed.

“I think I’d love to go with you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one prompt for Prompt Me Saturday, and it was a fun one! I'm going to always post the events of Prompt Me Saturday on my tumblr and on Sunday I'll post them here, but I'm gonna need prompts? Scared you'll forget by Sunday? [ Send them now!](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/ask) Have multiple ideas? I'd prefer if you send them in multiple asks but any other way is good! Love you all! Comments are worth ten kudos!


	6. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mako joined Ana's household.

Big.

 

There was just no other way to describe this boy. He was just big.

 

Ana drummed her fingers thoughtfully as he sat across from her, his meaty hands crossed over his large belly. His dark eyes never left her, his face completely blank of any emotion except apathy. He wore clothes meant for a boy three years ahead of him, and they still didn’t look like they fit right.

 

Yup. This was going to be a challenge.

 

“So, Mako.”

 

He grunted in response.

 

“Where’s your favorite place to eat?”

 

“… Cracker Barrel. I like the pancakes.”

 

~*~

 

“This is Fareeha.”

 

The boy definitely loved his pancakes. He didn’t take a side of bacon, opting for just eggs. He was a vegetarian, something that took Ana by surprise. Ana had slid a picture across the table.

 

Mako stopped chewing and looked down.

 

“She’s one of my daughters. She’s almost your age.”

 

Mako swallowed.

 

“… Looks like you.”

 

Ana traced the picture and smiled. “She’s the only child I have that I gave birth to. I love her no more or no less than any of his sisters though.” She slipped that picture back and sat out another one. “This is Mei, she’s a few years younger than you. She’s a bit shy but she has her warm side. And whenever she’s upset, offer to put Frozen on the TV. It always works.”

 

Mako nodded, sticking another piece of scrambled eggs in his mouth. No response, but he understood.

 

And the last picture. This one was going to be the trickiest relationship, Ana could already tell. “And this is Satya.”

 

Mako picked up the tone in her voice. Clever boy. He cocked his head to the side.

 

“Satya is autistic.” Ana never dodged around the subject. To the point was the way to do it. “Have you ever met someone with autism before?”

 

Mako chewed the inside of his lip before shrugging.

 

“Sometimes Satya will not understand what you mean. She will take you literally rather than metaphorically. She’s very sensitive to loud sounds, strong scents, and any disorder or mess takes her full attention. Change is hard for her. She will not hate you. She will be easily upset for a while, but she will _not_ hate you. She’s very skilled at sculpting and art, when she shows you what she’s working on, then you will know- she’s okay now.”

 

Mako had lowered his fork, listening to every word. He seemed to analyze what Ana said, before he nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

Ana nodded. “Good. Would you like me to order you something else?”

 

Mako’s eyes widened a bit. “… Another serving of pancakes?” He asked, unsure.

 

“More pancakes it is then,” Ana chuckled, looking around for the waitress.

 

The way to Mako’s heart, and hopefully trust, was with food.

 

~*~

 

Mei nervously peered into Mako’s room. He was in the backyard, and Mei was feeling nosy. Boys were messy, right? Satya wouldn’t like that. She was upset enough over the new person in the house.

 

Shockingly, the room was pretty clean. Mako’s giant, muddy boots were neatly sat by his bed. His desk had a few Sudoku book puzzles, along with some comics. Mei gained her courage and walked in.

 

The curtains were closed, making the room a little dark, but Mei’s eyes adjusted quickly. Snowball was on her heels, wagging his tail and finding his way to the boots. He seemed quite happy with how they smelled, as he curled up on them.

 

No pictures. Mei brought a picture of her birth mother with her. But Mako didn’t seem to have any pictures.

 

Snowball jumped up and started yapping. Mei shushed him frantically. “Snowball! _Snowball_! Be quiet, I don’t want-”

 

A pair of _huge_ hands wrapped around Mei’s waist and Mei was now hanging in midair.

 

_Oh no._

 

A few footsteps later and Mei was carefully deposited outside the door. A few seconds later Snowball was placed beside her. Mei nervously turned to stare at Mako.

 

“… Stay out of my room.”

 

It wasn’t mean, it was just a stern command. Mei nodded nervously.

 

The door was shut.

 

Mei took a deep breath.

 

Her new big brother. Was. Scary.

 

~*~

 

“Hah!”

 

The board across the bricks cracked perfectly down the middle. Fareeha cracked her knuckles and picked up another board. Too bad her mother wasn’t here to help. She wanted to work on her kicks as well. Such was life.

 

She heard the squeak of someone’s boots and turned around. Mako was peering down the steps. Ah. Probably heard the sound.

 

“Hey, Mako. Mind doing me a favor?”

 

Mako shrugged.

 

“Hold up a board for me. I need to practice.”

 

The older boy temporarily considered this before walking the rest of the steps and picked it up. “Like this?” He asked, holding it up.

 

“Perfect.”

 

 _Crack_!

 

Mako looked impressed as he held the halves of the board in his hands. “… Can I try?” He asked.

 

Fareeha nodded. “Punch or kick?”

 

“Punch. I don’t want to kick you.”

 

Although Fareeha wouldn’t admit this to _anyone_ , she wouldn’t want to be accidentally kicked by Mako either. The boy was _huge_. She set up the board and gestured to it. “Go on. Don’t hesitate before the hit.”

 

_SMASH!_

 

The board did more than just break in half- it split into four pieces with the force behind Mako’s fist. Fareeha’s eyes widened. _Okay then._ “… Not bad. For your first try.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Mako helped Fareeha finish her practice for the day. He didn’t participate much, just offered help when she needed it and watched.

 

He wasn’t really all that scary, Fareeha decided. Just. Very quiet.

 

~*~

 

He missed that row. It was supposed to be number six.  


Satya pursed her lips and wrote in the proper number before straightening the pencils beside it. Mei said this room was _clean_. This. Was not clean. His boots were filthy, she’d spent several minutes scrubbing them after she kept finding dirt trails leading to Mako’s room. Plus the bed was made so sloppily, she’d gone in after she glanced in and saw that the cover was crooked. Now _everything_ was bothering her.

 

“Satya?”

 

The girl went tense and turned around.

 

Mako was still in his pajamas, long hair reaching past his shoulders. He glanced at his newly cleaned boots, the straightened pencils, the neatened bed cover.

 

“… It bothered you?”

 

Satya straightened herself in attempts to make herself look taller. “It’s messy. I don’t like it.” She replied stiffly.

 

Mako took a deep breath and walked closer. He eyed the Sudoku page.

 

“Okay. Please don’t touch my things. Or go into my room.”

 

Satya grimaced at his breath. Morning breath, _gross_. “Okay. Brush your teeth, please.” With that said, she whisked out of the room.

 

~*~

 

“So, Mako’s adjusting well enough?”

 

Ana nodded as she sat at the table, watching the kids play in the living room. Jamie hadn’t left Mako’s side for a second once she brought him over. “Well enough. Mei’s a bit nervous around him, but he and Fareeha get along well enough. The boy’s strong as an ox, can take her hits when she needs a sparring partner.” She chuckled.”

 

Jack nodded and sipped his coffee. “And Satya?”

 

“She’s taking it better than I thought she would… she won’t stop going into his room to straighten his things though. I can tell it bothers Mako, but he hasn’t lost his temper with her yet.” Ana tucked a strand of hair back into her hijab. “He’s a good boy though. Social workers called him a problem, but I haven’t had one with him yet. He’s quiet. Likes puzzles and books. I’m not sure how they got ‘problem’ and ‘short tempered’ from him.”

 

“Maybe you just haven’t found his trigger yet,” Jack pointed out, hand flicking out.

 

Ana sighed. “Let’s hope I never find it.”

 

~*~

 

“ _Ana Amari? Please come to the school as soon as possible. There’s been an incident involving your daughter Satya and… **Mako**.”_

 

Ana dropped everything she was doing to go to the school. Her knuckles had gone white with how tightly she gripped the steering wheel. She ended up cutting off a few people and got honked at, but she didn’t care.

 

Did Mako finally lose his temper? At school?

 

The images of the smashed boards flashed through Ana’s mind. Those weren’t Fareeha’s, which were nearly chopped down the center. They were _destroyed_ , splinters jagged and white as broken bones.

 

_Let Satya be okay. Let Satya be okay._

 

Ana parked at the front of the school and practically bolted into the building. She barely flashed her ID before she made her way to the nurse’s office.

 

Mako sat calmly outside of it, his knuckles folded in his lap. There was a bruise over his eye and his knuckles were blooming purple.

 

“Mako?”

 

He glanced up.

 

So did Satya.

 

She had been sitting behind him. She was perfectly fine, not a scratch on her. There was a Sudoku book in her lap, she was filling out the hard puzzles. Her skirt was covered in drying mud.

 

“Hi, Ana. ‘m sorry. I lost my temper.”

 

The story came out, bit by bit.

 

_Satya was being picked on by two of the older boys. She’d gone outside to find her dropped book when they cornered her. Pulling her hair, laughing at how she jerked at being touched._

 

_Mako turned the corner to see her being pushed into the ground. Mud being kicked in her face._

 

_He saw how panicked she was. How scared she was._

 

_When the teacher came across them, one boy was tied to the flag pole by his sweater while the other was being held in a tight headlock by Mako, Satya staring in shock._

 

The boys weren’t seriously hurt, physically. They’d have some bruises, Mako had apparently punched the ground to avoid hitting the boy across the face, hence the bruised knuckles. They had fought back though, the black eye would stick for a while.

 

Satya was distracted with the Sudoku, tapping the pencil in a pattern as she filled them out. Mako never left her side, offering quiet bits of advice to help her finish the puzzles.

 

Mako and Satya were both going home for the day. Mako wouldn’t get in any more trouble, but he was going to have to write both boys an apology letter, and a letter to the principal explaining what he did wrong.

 

The car ride home was mostly quiet, Satya picking at the drying mud on her legs and grimacing. “It’s dirty.” She finally broke the silence.

 

“You’ll wash off when we get home. What’s the number supposed to go here?” Mako lowered the book so she could see it.

 

“Four.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Good job, trying to distract her from the chaos around her. Ana licked her lips and decided to ask.

 

“Mako. Every time you got in trouble before this, was it because you were protecting someone else?”

 

Mako looked up.

 

“Most of the time. For Jamie.”

 

Ah. The boy Jack had picked up. He did seem like a firecracker.

 

“Next time, try not using your fists, at least as your first option.”

 

For a couple seconds, Ana thought she just heard Mako cough. Satya caught it though. She looked up, raising an eyebrow.

 

“… Did you just _laugh_?”

 

There it was again. Husky. Low. But it was a laugh.

 

Ana smiled.

 

She made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo! I love this chapter. I love Mako in general.
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who have already sent prompts to Prompt Me Saturday! Got some really cool ones I think everyone will enjoy! How about the rest of you though? Come on, don't be shy, send me a prompt [ here ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/ask), don't have to wait for Saturday, can be related to this verse, or just a general prompt! I love that stuff, gimme! 
> 
> Remember I always take suggestions from your comments, each one is read with care, and I love to see what you want to read! Comments are worth ten kudos to me! Love you all!


	7. Prompt Me Saturday 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of drabbles from Prompt Me Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got quite a few prompts this time! One of you even sent in one about my OC! ... You freaking sadist. Why would you make me write something that sad. But enough about that, enjoy the drabbles!

> anonymous asks:
> 
> for a prompt: small jamie likes to follow mako around. mako sometimes has trouble with bullies, jamison sees and comes in to save the day
> 
>  

“Please don’t pull my hair-”

“Who’s gonna stop me?”

Satya just pointed and her bully turned around to see the immensely looming Mako behind him. The boy laughed nervously. “I… I was just playing around, uh… see you in class, Satya!” With that, he ran off, top speed.

Mako watched him go. “… He looked ready to pee himself.” 

“Thank you, Mako. You’re going to be late to class, you should go.” Satya gently squeezed his arm before she ran to her classroom. Mako watched her enter her room before he stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking to his own class.

Everyone in the grades below him found him intimidating. 

Students his own grade? It was another story entirely.

“Hey, Makooo!” Oh boy. Mako ignored this one. It was one of the more ‘popular’ students. And he promised Ana no more fighting, so he couldn’t lash out.

“So I heard the cafeteria ran out of food yesterday. You clean them all out _again_?” The kid had a stupid smile. Mako hated that smile. That wasn’t a nice smile, it was _mean_. 

Mako continued to ignore him, just sitting at his desk and keeping his fingers intertwined in his lap. He’d go away, sooner or later.

Oh boy, his friends were joining in. Here came the oinking. Mako just pulled out his notebook and started doodling little pigs. He liked pigs. Pigs were some of the cleanest animals. They were also smart, like dogs. 

Someone roughly yanked Mako’s hair. “Hey! You’re dumb too? Pay attention to me!” 

Mako turned around, slowly. The kid looked briefly afraid but that stupid smirk crossed his face. “You’re so stupid! What, you hear oinks and you draw piggies? You’re so _dumb_!”

Deep breath. Turn back around.

One of the other boys had written ‘FAT PIG’ in bright red sharpie across his doodles. The laughter became uproarious. 

Mako’s fists balled up and he ripped the page off, balling it up and shoving it into his pocket as the teacher entered the class and asked about what the joke was. They made up some stupid excuse. 

They always did.

~*~

“Mako?”

Jamie noticed Mako was being quiet again. With a grunt, the smaller boy crawled onto his best friend’s stomach. “You’re acting like a statue again. Are you okay?”

Mako just patted Jamie’s hair. “I’m fine.” Jamie got picked on enough as it was, hyper lil clown that he was. Luckily it all seemed to roll right off. Mako tried to adopt that logic in his life, but all it did was keep him awake at night as the echoes of pig snorts and insults rang through his head. It hurt.

Jamie just frowned and snuggled with him. “I know you’re fine, it’s okay, but if you ever need me, I’m here for you! I’ll create a bomb and blow up anyone who wants to hurt Mako!” 

Cute. Real cute.

~*~

They were bothering him out of school it seemed. Mako had missed the bus home and decided to just walk back. His tormentors thought it would be funny to pick on him with no fear of adults going against them.

“So you’re too fat to get on the bus now? Fat Pig has to walk home now! Maybe he’ll lose some weight! Ah, who am I kidding, it would take a miracle for that to happen!” The ringleader was having a field day right now. Mako just shouldered his backpack and kept on going. 

The bag was suddenly yanked away from him and the thief whooped, dashing away. “What do you got in your bag? My lunch? I knew someone had to have taken it!” 

“Give it back.” Mako made a swipe for it but the thief tossed it to  someone else.

“Go get it then, fattie! Piggie, Piggie Mako!” That started a chant. Piggie Piggie Mako, Piggie Piggie Mako, with plenty of oinks added in as Mako tried to steal his bag back. 

A loud ‘pop!’ startled one of the kids so bad they dropped the backpack, giving Mako the time to take it back. “Hey, what-”

Multiple explosions were going off now, Mako recognized them as those small poppers you threw against the ground during Fourth of July. The bullies did a little dance to avoid having their feet hit. 

Mako looked to the side to see Jamie with a fist full of the explosives, a tiny five year old spitting rage. “You’re! So! Mean! Take it back! Take what you said back!” One of the explosives went off on the ringleader’s knee and he _howled_ , hopping around on a single leg and clearly in agonizing pain.

One of them finally got ahold of the skinny kid and yanked him up by his backpack. “You brat, I oughtta-”

Jamie was dropped as the one who grabbed him was lifted up now. Mako was glowering.

“… Did you just grab my little brother?” 

~*~

“And then they all ran away, screaming and crying! I think I did a pretty good job! There was like fifty of them, right Mako?”

Mako just grunted as he shoveled more ice cream into his mouth. Fareeha was trying not to laugh. “I’m sure there was, Jamie. So they were picking on you, Mako?”

Jamie waved a hand. “It’s cuz he’s too nice to fight back for himself since Ana said no fights. But once he went Whole Hog, boom! All of them didn’t stand a chance!”

_Knock knock knock!_

Fareeha got up. “I’ll get it!” She went to the front door and opened it.

A very angry mother was standing out there with a boy sniffling behind her. “Is this Mako’s house?” 

Fareeha blinked owlishly before craning her neck back. “MOOOMMM! There’s a crazy lady out here! Should I tell her to go away?”

Ana came to the front door. “Fareeha, we don’t call people crazy, even if they are. Hello, I am Ana Amari. How can I help you?”

The mother set her hands on her hips. “Your _monster_  boy attacked my sweet son! Leo was just walking home when Mako took his bag, refused to give it back, before he twisted his arm behind his back and called him awful names! I should be calling the police on him!”

Ana glanced at the boy, before looking at the mother. “That is what we call a lie.”

“How dare you accuse my son of-”

Ana lifted a hand. “Ah ah, wasn’t talking to you. Leo? That’s not really what happened, was it?” Ana went into the house and came out seconds later before unfolding a piece of paper.

‘FAT PIG’

“You see, my son loves pigs. He likes to draw them. I found this in the trash a few days ago. He didn’t eat dinner that night either. I’m a mother, I know these things. I think Mako finally retaliated, didn’t he?” 

Leo started squirming, but Mama Ana wasn’t done.

“You see, Leo, I adopted Mako. He is my son from my heart, not my body, but my heart. I took him in after he was pushed from house to house, told he wasn’t wanted. You’re very lucky to have your mother. Mako lost his birth one in a fire. I love him so much, and I know him. He’s not a bully. He’s a protector. Did you try to hurt someone he loves? Perhaps… his brother Jamie?”

That broke him. Leo burst into tears, confessing to his lies. His mother, red in the face with anger and embarrassment, ushered him away without so much as an apology. Ana closed the door and turned to see Mako there.

“Mako?”

Mako looked up. Ana smiled.

“You are my son. I love you. If you ever have a problem with these bullies again… perhaps next time you shouldn’t wait until Jamie has to intervene. I noticed my leftover fireworks had been missing.“

“Jamie helped. Tried to. With the pop fireworks from fourth of July,” Mako said.

Ana nodded. “Ah. I see. Well, let’s scoop some more ice cream. Or cut Jamie off, I think he’s polished off half a carton already.” 

Mako quietly laughed as they made their way back into the kitchen.

 

> anonymous asks:
> 
> could you do a story on how the crash was, what the shimadas did and felt, and the adoption on them please? i love this! also i might draw these?? is that okay???

“I wish Hanzo came.” 

His mother looked back from the front seat again. Genji was slouched against the window, still in his outfit from the school play, but he was upset. She smiled. “Don’t worry, Genji. I have it recorded. He can still watch your performance.”

“You sure he doesn’t hate me?” Genji’s eyes were wide. 

She shook her head. “No, Genji. He was upset. He didn’t mean anything he said. Besides- you got to sit in his side of the car this time, right?”

That was true. Genji managed a quiet smile at that. He always wanted to sit behind dad, but Hanzo always took that spot first and wouldn’t give it up. He was two inches taller, he was faster! But since he didn’t come, it was now Genji’s spot. 

Father looked cross though. “This car won’t get off our bumper. Rude, where would he need to go on a Tuesday night?” He grumbled.

Mother gently set a hand on his shoulder. “He’s probably not paying attention. Be careful though, if we need to stop-”

Genji was hurled forward, caught by his seatbelt as Father suddenly slammed on the breaks. Another slam from behind nearly choked him with the force. The window shattered, Genji felt his face cut open by the glass before they went off the road…

~*~

Who was knocking at the door this late? Hanzo walked out of his room and peered through the peephole. Had mother forgotten her keys?

Two men in blue police uniforms were standing outside. Hanzo felt his heart stop. He stepped away from the door to open it. “Why are you here?” He immediately demanded to know.

The older one, a white man with a thick brown mustache and no hair on the top of his head stepped closer.

“Hanzo Shimada?”

Hanzo nodded.

“There’s… been an accident. You need to come with us.”

The drive to the hospital was cold. It was cold, and blank. The hospital was white and looked cold, didn’t feel cold, but felt cold. Doctors and nurses ran past without giving him a second glance. 

Hanzo’s face pressed against the glass to the room. 

_Genji_.

He was covered in bandages, and he wasn’t awake, and there were things hooked up to him and his monitor was beeping so fast-

“Hanzo, your parents were killed on the impact. Your brother… it’s not looking good.” The fat cop squatted down next to him and shook his head. “Poor kid. If he’d been on the other side of the car, I think he would’ve gotten out of it better.”

What? Hanzo grabbed the cop by the shirt. “Where was he sitting?! Behind the driver or passenger?!” _He had to be sitting behind mother, he always sits there because behind dad is my spot-_

“Behind your dad.”

No. 

No no no. This. This wasn’t right. No. Genji didn’t sit there. Hanzo did. Hanzo always sat there. But. He wasn’t there tonight.

Hanzo let go of the cop and stepped away, his head whirling. “No, no that’s… that’s not Genji then. He doesn’t sit there! He doesn’t sit there!” 

“Son, I know it’s hard to take in, but that is your brother in there-”

Hanzo slapped the man across the face, taking him by surprise. “You are a liar! Genji DOESN’T _SIT THERE_!” He’d shouted at the top of his lungs. 

He looked into the room again, where his yell had awoken his brother. (That wasn’t his brother, he couldn’t be…) Hanzo saw him mouth something.

_Nii… san?_

Then he drifted back off.

And the heart monitor made a long continuous beep. 

No. No. No no no. Hanzo screamed, started banging his fists against the window.

“GENJI! GENJI! WAKE UP! WAKE UP GENJI! YOU WERE SITTING IN THE WRONG SEAT! YOU WERE SITTING IN THE WRONG SEAT! GENJIIII!”

 

> anonymous asks:
> 
> These chapters are so cute with how each member got into the family at first. I would love to see Jaime centered one. Especially after you wrote how he was taken away from his family. Would love to read how jack ended up choosing him to be part of his family.

It was weird, being four years old and waking up to find that your arm and your leg was gone.

Mommy and daddy didn’t take Jamie to the hospital after his ouchies started to hurt even more. He’d landed on something that was sharp and after a while the ouchies started to burn. He’d cry at night but daddy just would yell at him to shut up and go to bed. 

Then the nice neighbor lady came in and started screaming when she saw that Jamie couldn’t even move his fingers. The ride in the ambulance was fun. For the part when he was awake. When he woke back up though… the ouchies were gone, but so were his arm and leg. 

He’d cried, asked to see his parents, but apparently they were being investigated for ‘abuse’. And they weren’t allowed to see him.

Then started the cycle. Jamie was given a trash bag where he’d put all he could inside of it, then he was taken to another house and they’d say they’d be his parents. For the time being. It was last maybe two weeks, sometimes a month or two. But then the garbage bag, and excuses like ‘we can’t handle a child with his problems’ or ‘he doesn’t get along with our other children’. Well maybe if they weren’t so jealous about his cool new arm and leg, he’d get along with them better!

Then he met Mako.

This was one of the bigger houses. Lots of kids. But none of them were brave enough to go near Mako. He was big, and he looked _mean_. So basically, Jamie immediately clung to him like a bug. 

Mako was just confused at first.

_‘Why are you here?’  
_

_‘Why are you touching my things?’  
_

_‘Get off my back.’_

But Jamie persisted, and soon he had a big brother. They were family. Jamie would come up with ideas to run away and join the circus.

_“I’ll be a juggler, you could be an animal tamer! But you wouldn’t use a whip, because that’s not nice.”_

Mako would just grunt and go back to doodling piggies on his notebook.

Best friends forever. They’d get matching tattoos, have the same house, marry pretty girls and then have kids that would play together too. All Jamie’s idea, of course. 

But then came those words.

“We love you Jamie, we really do. But we can’t keep you.”

_Liars._ Every time, _liars_. They didn’t want him. They never wanted him. But this time it was worse. 

Because Mako was left behind.

Jamie fought, tooth and nail. He clawed, bit, spit, and screamed as the social worker picked him up to put him in the car.

“MAKO! HELP ME! THEY’RE TAKING ME AWAY! MAKOOOO!”

Mako just sat on the front porch and watched him go. But Jamie knew he was sad too. Right? He had to be sad.

Then came Jack.

~*~

“Hey kid. Juice box?”

Jamie looked up to see a blond guy with a huge scar across his face and bright blue eyes, offering a box of apple juice. Without so much as a thank you, Jamie snatched it and started sipping. He hadn’t eaten in since dinner two days ago. Hunger strike. They had to bring him back to Mako. They had to. Last night he’d ran away from his house, trying to get back. They yanked him out of that house too. 

The guy sat next to Jamie while Jamie scooted away and glared, still slurping his juice box. “You tried running away last night, I heard. You trying to go somewhere?”

Jamie lowered the juice box. “… I want Mako back.” He mumbled, quietly. 

The man nodded. “I heard. Mako means a lot to you, right?”

Jamie nodded wildly. Finally, an adult who understood! Maybe they’d only been together a month, but Mako was his best friend!

“Let’s cut a deal. I’ll help you see Mako, but first, I adopt you.”

A… dopt? Jamie looked confused. Everyone else said ‘foster’. Was this man confused or crazy? “You mean foster me, right? You’re not gonna keep me.”

Jack looked sad. “No, Jamie. I mean adopt you.” His hand rested on Jamie’s prosthetic one. “This isn’t too big of a hurdle. Neither is your attitude. You’ll have a sister, her name’s Angela. She’s a bit younger than Mako. She’ll be nice to you.”

Adopt? Really adopt? Jamie didn’t believe him. They all brought up that word, once or twice. But… Mako. 

“… I wanna see Mako again.” 

~*~

“You must be Jamie!”

“And you must be _old_!”

The woman with the eyepatch and headscarf laughed quietly, not bothered by that at all. “I’m not that old. I’m about Jack’s age. And I want to show you something.” 

Jamie lowered his truck and crossed his arms. Ana had not earned his approval yet. She was pretty, _maybe,_  but not trusted! “What is it?”

Ana turned a bit. “Someone wants to see you, Mako.”

Jamie froze. Slowly, a familiar face came around the corner. Huh, he had clothes that fit for once. He smiled a bit. “Hey, Jamie.” 

“MAKO!” Jamie flung himself at the older boy, wrapping him in a tight hug and starting to bawl. “Mako, it’s you! It’s really you!”

Mako pet Jamie’s hair to soothe him. “Ana’s adopting me. She lives a few houses down. She’s okay, I guess,” He grumbled.

Jamie looked up, sniffling. He was still crying. “Mako… Mako!” He burst into tears again and rubbed his face against Mako’s belly. His best friend. His best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 of these were feels and cute, 1/3 was just FEELS. Seriously, who sent the Shimada prompt, I'm calling you out for pain and also appreciation of prompting me because I REALLY wanted to write that scene. And to answer the question- if any of you want to draw any scene from this series, GO FOR IT. SERIOUSLY. I WILL CRY TEARS OF JOY AND HANG IT UP IN MY KITCHEN.
> 
> Also, tiny reminder, but I take commissions, and its my birthday in a few months so I'd really love to treat myself, so just a reminder about that. See you all next time, comments are worth TEN kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimada brothers joining Jack's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday you asked for the accident. Now get what happens maybe a few weeks after said accident. Stick around for the notes at the end, I have a LOT to say!

“Morrison? Oh, hello Athena… no, I’m not busy. Just about to take the kids to the park…

 

“A home? Fast? … Why me? This seems like something you’d call Ana for… ah. All right. I’ll be over tomorrow to sign anything needed. Thanks, Athena.”

 

Jack hung up the phone before looking at his bedroom door. Sighing, he got up and opened it.

 

Angela, Lena, and Jamie collapsed on the ground, Lena on top and Angela on the bottom of the pile.

 

“What did I say about listening in on phone calls?” Jack asked.

 

Lena popped her head up. “Not to, but are you gonna get more kids, Jack?!” Her smile was absolutely winning.

 

Jack sighed before nodding. “Most likely just fostering until they can get ahold of their family in Japan, but yes. Think you can ask Winston to take you to the park instead? Gonna need to pick up some things for them.”

 

“Okay! Come on Jamie!” Their giggles filled the hall as Jamie and Lena bolted away, clearly running to Winston’s house.

 

Angela stayed though, tugging at her sleeve. A quirk she had whenever she wanted to ask something. “Why did Athena call you, Jack?” She asked.

 

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Kids lost their parents in a car accident. One of them was in the car when it happened. It was touch and go but he made it… and…” Jack glanced out the window, where the kids were crossing the yard. His eyes landed on Jamie’s arm. The prosthetic. He’d taken markers to it again, he’d doodled smiley faces with x’d out eyes.

 

“Athena knows that I know how to handle kids who’ve gone through trauma.”

 

~*~

 

Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to look at him.

 

That wasn’t his brother. It couldn’t be. His brother had died in the car accident. His parents had died on impact. His brother had to as well.

 

“Hanzo?”

 

That voice. Hanzo took a deep breath. It didn’t even _sound_ like Genji. How did they expect him to _believe_ it was?

 

“Do you think our new house will be nice? I hope it is.”

 

The boy that was not actually Genji scratched at his knee, the metallic fingers screeching against the green and chrome leg. “Athena? My leg itches,” He called to the front seat.

 

Athena turned onto another street. “It’s your body adjusting to the loss of your limbs. It’ll itch for a while, but try not to scratch.”

 

Not-Genji winced, the scarring across his face contorting his features even more. “But it itches!” He complained. Hanzo grimaced and went back to

 

_Shut up. Just. Shut up._

 

The street was nice, green lawns, there was dogs playing in a few of the yards. Hanzo hated it already. He pulled up his orange hood and crossed his arms, scowling. Maybe they’d let this fake Genji stay here while Hanzo went to live with Grandpa.

 

Athena pulled up a drive where three people were. The man must be Jack. And there were kids there. One tiny one that Hanzo couldn’t focus on, and a girl with sweet features and blonde hair. She looked to be his age. That wouldn’t be so bad then.

 

The boy took off running for the car. “Athenaaaaaaa! Are they here?! Are they here?!” The boy’s smile was unnaturally large, he was excited.

 

Athena stepped out of the car. “Yes, yes, they are. Please be careful, Jamie.”

 

Jamie ran to the side of the van Hanzo was on, pulling open the door with a grunt. “Hi! I’m Jamie! Are you Genji?”

 

“My name is Hanzo.” This one was going to annoy him already, he could tell. His stomach twisted as his eyes landed on the red metallic arm and leg that Jamie had. He shoved past Jamie and went to the back to pick up his suitcase.

 

Hanzo heard the click of prosthetic feet hitting the ground. “I am Genji… hello.”

 

_No. No you are **not**_.

 

~*~

 

Jamie was sitting next to Genji on the couch, tracing his fingers along his prosthetic arm. He looked fascinated. “Yours is _green_! That’s so cool!”

 

“Green’s my favorite color.” Genji replied, looking a bit bashful.

 

Jamie went to the floor to get a better look at Genji’s legs. “Wooowww, and _both_ of your legs! I only have one leg gone, see?” He stuck his prosthetic foot up in the air, wiggling the toes.

 

He’d barely been here an hour and Genji already had a little friend. “Does balance get easier after a while?” He asked.

 

“Yeah! It’s just tricky.” Jamie sat back up and crisscrossed his legs. “Do you like video games?”

 

Was there a console here? Genji didn’t see one. “Yeah. I love video games. Do you have any here?”

 

“Nope! But Hana and Lucio have a _ton_!”

 

“… Who are Hana and Lucio?”

 

Ten minutes later, Genji had been taken down the street to the biggest house on the block, owned by possibly the biggest man he’d ever seen. He was half tempted to run back to Jack’s house but the large hand set down on his shoulder prevented any chance of escape.

 

“You must be Genji! Jack told me he was getting new kids! You’re welcome here, my home is always open!” Reinhardt boomed, his voice loud but friendly. He didn’t so much as flinch at the scars on Genji’s face, but then again, he did have a quite obvious one going across his blind eye.

 

Genji smiled nervously. “Jamie said you had video games?” He asked.

 

Reinhardt laughed. “So that’s the real reason why you’re here, hmm? Come on down to the basement, don’t go behind the curtain though, that is Zarya’s room. Jamie, you show him the way, I’ll tell the others you’re here.”

 

“Yes sir!” Jamie took Genji’s hand and led him down into the basement.

 

They had so many video game systems. So many. And a whole book case of video games. Even more than Genji had! Well… used to have.

 

“Let’s play Mario Kart, Genji! I wanna play Mario Kart!” Jamie ran to the book case to look for the proper game while Genji explored this gaming room. Bean bags, a giant couch, a strange pink box covered in rabbit stickers, posters of various popular video games on the walls, it was a _gaming paradise._

 

Jamie crowed as he lifted up the game box. “Found it! Put it in, Genji! Put it in!” He pushed the box into Genji’s hands.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll put it in.” Even the TV was huge. Reinhardt must be one cool dad.

 

Footsteps like a miniature stampede hurried down the stairs as the game booted up.

 

“Mario Kart! Yippee!” A boy wearing a green frog shirt plopped down next to Genji, dancing in place. He hardly seemed bothered by Genji’s prosthetics and scars, although there was a brief moment of surprise when they made eye contact. “Oh! You’re Jack’s new kid?”

 

Genji nodded. “Uh huh.”

 

The boy stuck out a hand, his wrist covered in hand woven friendship bracelets. “Nice to meet you! I’m Lucio! I live here! Your voice always sound like that?”

 

Genji chuckled and shook Lucio’s hand. “Since my accident. They had to replace my vocal chords.”

 

“You sound like a robot! Beep bop bop boop!” Lucio giggled and picked up a controller.

 

Two other girls, one closer to Genji’s age, took their seats. The one in the yellow leggings giggled and waved at Genji. “Ello, love! Like the arm, looks very sharp!”

 

“Thank you.” These kids were very strange, weren’t they? “Are you Hana?”

 

The girl laughed. “No, silly, I’m Lena! I live next door! That’s Hana!”

 

Hana was _tiny_. The family sized bag of Cool Ranch Doritos clutched in her arms looked so big, it was ready to topple her over. She plopped down on the floor and gently sat down her chips before looking up at Genji. “… Scrub.” She decided.

 

“Hana! We don’t call people we don’t know scrubs!” Lucio scolded.

 

It was so shocking Genji barely realized what that feeling was, but he started to laugh. It just naturally bubbled out. Lena laughed with him before passing him a controller. “Make sure not to take Hana’s, hers are the ones with the stickers on them.”

 

“Rainbow Road! Rainbow Road!” Hana started to chant.

 

Lucio looked horrified. “No! No Rainbow Road!

 

Genji squeezed the controller lightly, testing his thumbs. He should still be able to keep up… “Yes. Rainbow Road sounds good.”

 

“Yaaaaaaaay!”

 

It was Lucio, Genji, Hana, and Jamie playing the first round. Lena sat crosslegged on the floor next to them as the four wooshed down Rainbow Road.

 

“Ahhhh! I fell _again_!” Jamie nearly threw down his controller in a tantrum.

 

Without taking her eyes from the screen, Hana popped some more chips in her mouth before responding, “Get good.”

 

Jamie blew raspberries at her.

 

Genji leaned in closer to Lena. “Where does she _learn_ these things?” He asked quietly.

 

“Youtube and Twitch. She doesn’t really know what they mean.” Lena responded.

 

Ah. Gamer child in the making. Although the controller was huge in her tiny hands, Hana was giving Genji a run for his money. How could a four year old be so good at _Mario Kart_?

 

~*~

 

“And Genji chose Rainbow Road first, and I fell off a _gazillion_ times!”

 

Angela was the sweetest girl, didn’t seem remotely bothered by Jamie’s chatterbox nature. Jack was in the kitchen making dinner while they sat on the couch, the TV on some cartoon. Genji wasn’t paying attention though. He was more focused on Angela.

 

“That sounds like a good time. Genji, did you like it there?”

 

Ah! She was talking to him! Abort, abort! Genji’s face went pink. “Uh, uh, it was okay. I guess.”

 

Angela giggled, and Genji blushed even more. “We love going to Reinhardt’s house. We’ll probably all go together this weekend, and you can meet Ana and her children too!”

 

More kids? Man, how many people were _in_ this neighborhood?

 

“I’m gonna go see Hanzo.” Genji got up, stumbling a bit but managing not to fall flat on his face. “Has he come out of his room?”

 

Angela shook his head. “I think he wanted to be alone, so we didn’t bother him.”

 

Something in Genji’s chest twisted but he swallowed it down and he smiled. “He’s shy. I’ll tell him dinner’s going to be soon, he’ll come out for that!” With that said, the boy headed down the hall to the bedroom.

 

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath.

 

_Tap tap tap!_

 

“Nii-san?”

 

No response.

 

“Nii-san, I think Jack’s almost done making dinner. It’s hamburgers! Come on down for dinner.”

 

Genji heard him turn over in bed.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

That feeling twisted in his chest. Genji smiled nervously. “Nii-san, you need to-”

 

“I’m not hungry! Leave me alone!”

 

Genji stepped away quickly, that feeling now was in his throat. And his eyes hurt. “… Okay…” Genji turned away and quickly retreated back to the living room. Angela noticed how subdued he was, but she quickly turned Jamie’s attention to Pokemon so he wouldn’t notice that Genji was quietly sniffling.

 

Angela was a good sister already.

 

~*~

 

“ _I don’t want to go to your stupid school play! Idiot!”_

 

“ _Hanzo! Apologize to your brother!”_

 

“ _You can’t make me! He went into my room and took one of my DVDs again! I hate him! I hate you!”_

 

“ _Go to your room, Hanzo!”_

 

“ _Nii-san-”_

 

“ _I **hate you**!”_

 

Genji shot up in bed, clutching at his chest. He looked over at the other bed, where Hanzo was still peacefully asleep.

 

He couldn’t stay in here. He couldn’t.

 

Putting on his slippers, grabbing his Bulbasaur backpack and matching wallet, Genji grabbed an extra pair of clothes and a few leftover hamburgers from the fridge before running out the backdoor. His eyes stung but he wouldn’t cry. He’d get on a bus, go far away. He just couldn’t stay here.

 

He got a few backyards away before his foot caught on a hump in the dirt, and Genji fell flat on his face.

 

_Owwww_.

 

He got to his knees before his metal fist angrily pounded on the ground. Stupid arm! Stupid legs! He was the fastest kid in his class! Now he couldn’t even run across a few yards without losing his balance! Again and again he punched the dirt, he didn’t want this arm, he wanted it _gone_ -

 

A tiny hand rested on Genji’s shoulder and he spun around in shock.

 

A little boy, probably a little older than Hana, stood behind him. He was wearing yellow footie pajamas and he had put on a brown doggie hooded robe over it. His head was shaved and he had the most curious wide brown eyes.

 

“… Do you need to cry?”

 

Genji sat back. “I don’t cry,” He replied hotly.

 

The little boy sat next to him, setting his hand carefully on Genji’s metal one. Genji recoiled at the touch but the younger boy just gently pat him, brushing away the dirt. “It’s okay to cry. Reinhardt told me so. If you don’t cry, you’re just going to get more sad. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Something about this smaller boy’s presence was… soothing. Grounding.

 

And Genji cried.

 

He cried and cried, tears running down his face and his nose dripping, and once he started it felt like he couldn’t stop. The boy just pet his back and quietly hushed him, telling him that it was okay and to just let it all out. Probably just repeating what he’d heard, but it worked.

 

It felt like he’d cried an ocean before Genji’s sobs died down to just a few hiccups. He wiped his nose off on his pajamas and hiccuped again. “… Thank you.”

 

“Come inside, let’s have some chocolate milk.”

 

~*~

 

Honestly, Jack did not expect to be called at two thirty in the morning, to hear Reinhardt say, “Before you panic, Genji’s right here.”

 

Jack definitely panicked. Throwing on his bathrobe, Jack was down the street before he could even hear the rest of what Reinhardt wanted to say.

 

Reinhardt was waiting at the door, arms crossed over his chest. “Jack, I told you, no panicking.”

 

“I don’t panic,” Jack said. “Where is he?”

 

“See for yourself.”

 

Little Zenyatta had given Genji his favorite cup, a pink one covered in green dinosaurs. Genji was sipping chocolate milk while talking quietly with Zenyatta, who just nodded sagely and just occasionally asked for clarification.

 

Jack turned to Reinhardt, whose eyes were soft with love. “Apparently Genji had a nightmare about the accident. Decided best course of action was to run away. Zenyatta must’ve already been up. He tends to get up at midnight to watch the stars. I should break that habit.”

 

Genji giggled quietly as Zenyatta whispered something into his ear, looking truly at peace. Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his bed tossed hair. Zenyatta had an ancient soul, for someone so small.

 

“… Maybe not too soon though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooooooooo! Okay, to start off with, for all those who really want to know the kid's ages: [ Here ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/post/150927066062/i-love-your-writing-btw-i-was-just-wondering-if) is an ask where I answer this question! Second, I has no prompts for Saturday and I WANT THEM D: they don't even have to be related to this verse, I just want prompts in my box! [ Prompts in the box, prompts in the box! ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> And thirdly, I'd like to thank you all for your support and your comments, this is one of my most well received series and I just want to make you all happy. To all those out there though, I also have original writing projects, one in particular that is a sort of one shot deal, involves gay princesses and vampires. If any of you would like to read it, I'll post it online, but you have to tell me first! Anyway, love you all, comments are worth ten kudos!


	9. Prompt Me Saturday 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the third prompt me Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. 'Kitty, y u not write my drabble?' And I have a logical response to that. And that is Pokemon.

>  anonymous asks:
> 
> Prompt Me Saturday for your overwatch au: one word. Go-carting
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous said:i dont rlly have much of a prompt, but tracer is my fave so maybe something tracer centric? thx! 

> (HAD TO COMBINE THESE TWO)

“Remember, always keep your helmet on, no bumping the other carts, and do not stop on the track for any reason! Have fun, kids!”

Why would someone want to stop? Lena grinned broadly before buckling on her bright yellow helmet. She looked over at Amelie, who was stroking the steering wheel thoughtfully. “If I win, I get your tickets from the arcade!” She yelled.

Amelie looked over and smirked. “I will take that bet!”

“Hey, me and Mako are in too!” Jamie yelled from a few carts behind. Jamie was too small to drive by himself, but there were a few double carts. Which was perfect for those two. 

Jesse waved his hand. “Me too, me too!” 

Soon everyone had bet their entire ticket winnings to whoever would win. 

Suckers. 

Lena watched the light. 

Red.

Yellow.

_Green_.

Petal to the medal. 

Lena’s go-kart took off, a streak of bright yellow. She heard Jamie yelling in pure rage as his kart stalled for a few precious moments. 

All Lena needed now was a good music track and she would be in heaven. Wind in her face, zipping around the turns on the track, this was the best birthday present she could imagine. Taking a turn, she passed by Winston. “HIIIII!” She yelled. Winston just looked concerned.

He was such a scaredy cat. 

Jesse swung beside her and waved. “Hi, Lena!”

“Careful Jesse, you’re about to-”

_Klunk!_

Jesse was now spinning in circles after one amazing collision with the wall, Lena giggling as she sped on ahead. 

Of course Jamie and Mako wouldn’t follow the rules though. After a few nudges, Lena whipped her head around and snapped, “Oi! Stop bumpin’ me, you jerks!”

Mako grinned while Jamie cackled eagerly. “Step on it, Mako! I want those tiiickets!”

Okay, this is how this was going to go. Lena hmphed and turned back around. If this was how they wanted to play… Lena tapped the brake, just enough to smack the front of Mako’s kart. Lena momentarily lost control, but not as much as Mako, who had to struggle for several seconds allowing Amelie and Pharah to pass on by. 

First place was hers… unless Amelie had something up her sleeve. While the others seemed to switch position a lot, Amelie had a solid grip on third or second place. Lena would occasionally catch her lightly tapping the bumpers of other cars, not enough to get her called out, but enough to cause the drivers to lose control. Clever Amelie. 

The yellow flag waved to signify final lap, and that’s when Amelie clipped Mei and Zarya, sending those two spiraling out of control and slamming into the other wall. Now it was down to them. 

Lena was zipping a bit, trying not to let Amelie get inside but it was hard not to let the older girl clip her. That smile on Amelie’s face was possibly the most evil thing. 

No way Lena was going to walk away with second though. No. Way.

She took every curve as fast as she could, Amelie was good at playing dirty, but Lena had chosen the faster cart. The finish line was ahead, the girls were neck and neck… 

“… Cart 5 wins!”

What?! Lena glanced at her cart, which was number 2. Amelie’s was number 12 though… what?!

“Get good.”

Oh no. Lena pulled to a slow stop to look at Cart Number Five.

There was one three person cart on the whole track. And of course it was taken by Lucio, Zenyatta… and _Hana_. 

Hana blew raspberries before hopping out. Lena just gaped and looked at Amelie, who was just as confused. Hana ran up to Reinhardt and gave him a big hug. “I won, Papa! I won! I get all the tickets now!”

Even though the tickets were parted with, it was somewhat worth it to watch Hana and her brothers drag the giant teddy bear out to Reinhardt’s car. Seriously. Hana could probably turn that thing into her new _bed_. 

* * *

>  
> 
>  addicted-to-procrastination asks:
> 
> Oh, oh! How about like a girls day or night or whatever in the Beautiful Day universe? Ana essentially having to herd cats

 

 

“I’ll be ordering… one large pepperoni, one large cheese, one medium half vegetable and the other half ground beef, two family orders of breadsticks, and,” Ana made sure to lower her voice, “an order of Cinnamon Sticks and Chocolate Dunkers.”

“ANA’S GETTING CINNAMON STICKS AND CHOCOLATE!”

Lena. Little eavesdropper. Ana rolled her eyes as the loud cheers erupted from the living room. “What was that again? Sorry, the children got a bit… excited.”

Ana insisted on the girl’s night. Girls needed to build strong healthy bonds from a young age, to grow strong together. So Mako agreed to have a sleep over with Jamie, Jesse, and the Shimada boys, while Mercy, Hana, Zarya, Amelie, and Lena came over to her house. Movies, pizza, and manicures. Very simple events. 

The movies were Disney Princesses, starting off with Mulan. Mei was practically glued to the screen while Lena was getting her nails painted yellow and pink by Fareeha. Amelie was getting her hair brushed by Angela, for once the French girl completely relaxed. Satya and Zarya were on Zarya’s laptop, Satya had chosen a website on architecture while explaining to Zarya everything about how she would improve the designs being shown. Zarya didn’t have much of an interest in said topic but she listened, and would ask questions. Which was exactly what Satya needed. 

Where was Hana though?

A suspicious pile of blankets and pillows growled, “Get good, you scrub.”

Ah. There she was. Ana walked over and peered under into the fort. Hana had a bag of sun chips (apparently the healthier option) with her hand held video game. She chuckled. “Hana, how about you come hang out with the others.?” 

Hana briefly considered this before motioning Ana to come in. Ana barely fit but she managed to crawl next to the tiniest one of them all. 

“There! Now I can hang out with you!” Hana latched onto Ana and snuggled close, Ana smiling and softly playing with her hair. 

Hana was an odd one, that was for sure. Loved her independence and alone time but also loved to snuggle and give hugs. 

Definitely an odd one.

_Ding dong!_

“PIZZAAAA!”

Ah, hang out time with Hana was over. Time to save the person delivering their pizza from getting mauled alive by hungry little girls.

* * *

 

> ambulancerobots asks:
> 
> Oh, this Neighborhood fic is so sweet I'm gonna get diabetes. Well, better from this than candy. XDDD "Prompts in the Box" hm? I would love some adorable little Zarya being protective big sister to Lúcio and Zenyatta on their first day of kindergarden. Reinhardt is quite assured that they'll do nothing but make friends, but all Zarya knows is that they *better* have a good day at school or that kinder is gonna get the raging'-est nine year old they ever did see.

 

Lunches? Check. 

Clothes, neatly set out? Check. 

Lucio’s iPod all charged and primed to go? Check.

Zenyatta’s toy ball by the door so he could take it? Check.

And her things all ready for a day at kindergarten? Double check!

“Erm, Zarya? You don’t need to go with them.”

Zarya rolled her eyes as she set her hot pink and blue backpack next to her little brother’s. “Reinhardt, I already told my teacher I would miss my first day. It’s only fourth grade. I have the same teacher. Zenyatta and Lucio need someone to look out for them on their first day. And I can do that.”

Reinhardt opened his mouth to argue before closing it again with a smile and shaking his head. “All right, all right, I’ll go call the teacher and let her know she’ll have a visitor in her class.

~*~

“For our first day, children, we have a visitor. Erm, mind introducing yourself…”

Zarya stood, every little eye on her. “I am Zarya. Zenyatta and Lucio are my little brothers.” 

Immediately someone stood up. “But you don’t look anything alike!” The other little boy protested.

Lucio rolled his eyes but Zarya just boldly smiled. “We are all adopted. Siblings of the heart, rather than blood.”

“And Zarya’s a good big sister who wants to make sure they have a good first day, aren’t you, Zarya?” The teacher asked.

Zarya nodded. “Yes!”

It was a pretty straight forward first day. Introduce yourself, tell everyone your favorite color, and then go play. Lucio immediately made friends, being the ball of energy he was. Zenyatta though… attracted some unwanted attention.

“Please, give back my ball.” Zenyatta extended his hands upwards at a bigger kindergartner who raised the ball away.

“No! I wanna play! Teacher says I can play with all the toys I want!”

Like summoned by a dark spell, Zarya appeared behind the other kid. “That applies to the toys that belong to this class. Zenyatta brought that ball from home.” Zarya extended a hand. “Can you please give me the ball so I can give it back to my brother?” 

After some consideration, the ball was returned. Zenyatta smiled. “Thank you. When we go outside, we can play together with it, all right?”

“Yay!”

~*~

“And how was your first day?”

Lucio pulled off his shoes and beamed. “When some kid kept pulling my hair, Zarya told them that, that they’d better knock it off or she’d to do them what they do in Russia!”

Reinhardt turned his gaze on Zarya, who shrugged. “In Russia, we go and get the teacher. I think.”

Roaring with laughter, Reinhardt picked up his daughter and spun her around. “That’s my girl! Who wants dinner? I’m making something special for a successful first day at school…”

Zenyatta pulled his ball out of his backpack. “I would love that.” He said, looking quite excited.

Hana popped out of the hallway. “Zen! Lucio!” The little girl tackled them both in a hug.

“… I missed you.”

Zarya chuckled. The Kinder was lucky they’d only gotten Zenyatta and Lucio this year. If Hana had been able to go… Zarya’s attention would’ve not been needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I didn't get to all the prompts this time, always feel free to send more! Love you all! Comments are worth ten kudos!


	10. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> addicted-to-procrastination suggested-  
> 'Oh oh- cutie halloween prompt for your Beautiful Day since I saw you mention that; going to a pumpkin patch and/or carving jack o lanterns? :'D'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to addicted-to-procrastination!

“Pumpkins, pumpkins, prettyyyyy puuumpkins!”

 

“Jamie, hold my hand, I don’t want you running off.”

 

The little boy giggled and kept trampling the leaves.

 

The local pumpkin patch was now overflowing with kids. Reinhardt had made arrangements ahead of time to make sure they were prepared for such a large group. Everyone packed up in vans, and much to Jack’s pleasant surprise, Gabriel had chosen to come along. Amelie was wearing an oversized black sweater with a Jack O’ Lantern on it, she was her typical aloof self but she did seem to enjoy stepping on the leaves. Jesse was out of control before they even reached the patch, hooting and hollering and just _way_ too excited. When asked why such a reaction, Jesse proudly proclaimed, “Cuz I’ve never been picking pumpkins before!”

 

It wasn’t only Jesse’s first time at the pumpkin patch.

 

Hana walked among the pumpkins, examining them one by one with a careful eye. That one wasn’t orange enough. That one was _too_ orange. That one was too small. And so was that one. Hmph. She needed her perfect pumpkin, and she was going to get it!

 

Then she spotted The One.

 

The perfect shade of orange. No bruises, no marks. And it was also about the same size as her.

 

It was The One.

 

Hana squealed and jumped up and down before she wrapped her arms around it. “I love you! You’re perfect! Zeeen! Lucioooo! Jamiiiee!”

 

The three other kids ran up to her side, Lucio already toting a small pumpkin with him. His jaw dropped when he laid eyes on The One. “Whoa! You want _that_ one!”

 

Hana nodded excitedly. “It’s perfect! Can’t you see? It’s perfect! I need help rolling it to the car!”

 

Zenyatta scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face. “Wouldn’t it be easier to have Reinhardt pick it up?”

 

Bah. What silly logic. Hana waved him off. “We can do it! He’s busy with Zarya!” It was true. The girl seemed to be conflicted about whether to go apple picking with Ana and Mei or pumpkin selecting with the rest of them.

 

Jamie gave the pumpkin a hug as well before picking a side to push. “Come on guys! We can do it! I love this pumpkin! It would make a _million_ pies!”

 

All of the children gathered together to start to push the pumpkin. It was just as heavy as it looked, but a few tiny tots managed to get it rolling.

 

“Are… are we almost there?” Zenyatta breathed out, ten minutes later.

 

Hana peered over the pumpkin on tiptoe. “… Well, we’re almost to the end of this patch!” She chirped.

 

Zenyatta almost looked ready to cry, he was not one to work hard.

 

“Hey there, is this the pumpkin you’ve all picked out?”

 

Hana spun around and beamed. “Papa!” She dived into Reinhardt’s legs and gave him a hug. Reinhardt chuckled and lifted his little princess into the air.

 

“Is this the pumpkin you’ve chosen, Hana?” He asked, smoothing her hair.

 

Hana bobbed her head up and down excitedly. “Yeeess! It’s so… it’s so _perfect,_ isn’t it?” She was beaming with pride.

 

Reinhardt just roared with laughter and Hana tried to mimic said laughter. He set her down before lifting the pumpkin. “I’ll get this to the car, you go join the others for cocoa and apple doughnuts.”

 

While the boys ran top speed to the others, Hana followed Reinhardt to make sure The One reached the car. What? It was _her_ pumpkin. It had to reach its destination safely.

 

~*~

 

Ana wiped off her forehead before pulling out more innards of pumpkin and putting them in the pan. “I’m going to have pumpkin seeds coming out of my ears,” She grumbled.

 

Gabriel shook his head as he saw Hana, standing on her chair, with a special kid friendly pumpkin carver, working out her pattern. She’d stapled a piece of paper so she could trace it out. Angela was helping, of course. “He spoils that kid a lot,” He noted.

 

Ana sighed and looked up at Gabriel with a tired smile. “He prefers to think of it as ‘giving them everything they deserve’. He loves his children with all his heart. He teaches them to be good with their things, at least.”

 

That wasn’t wrong. Gabriel watched as Lucio pulled her sleeve and asked for another of the kid friendly carving knives she wasn’t using. Hana didn’t even hesitate before handing it over and giving him a hug.

 

Heh. Good kids.

 

~*~

 

“Look! Look at my jack o lantern!”

 

Hana had never been so proud in her whole life. Not even when she beat Lucio’s high score at Temple Run.

 

A grinning bunny rabbit shown brightly from her Jack O Lantern. It was perfect. Angela of course helped a _little_ , but only a little!

 

Lucio kissed his pumpkin again, looking proud at the frog on it. “We have the best Jack o Lanterns on, on the whole block!”

 

Zenyatta pursed his lips before looking down at Gabriel’s house. “I rather liked Amelie’s, to be honest.”

 

Both children glared at Zenyatta before he raised his hands. “I’m sorry! I love your Jack O Lantern, Hana.”

 

Hana gave Zenyatta a hug. “I still love you, and your Jack o Lantern too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one seems sloppy guys. Struggling with muse and I have money troubles going rn. :( But hey, I think I just a temp kid watching job? So that'll hopefully ease up the second worry!


	11. Prompt Me Saturday 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event's of this week's prompt me Saturday.

> anonymous asks:
> 
> You are such An amazing writer. Fluff and angst chapters are my favorite and there is just so much fluff in tbe story!! It would be amazing to read a couple snippets of some of the kids calling their guardians mom/dad on accident or even asking if they can call them that. Totally up to you who you want to write these Drabbles about. Thank you so much for your amazing work!!
> 
>  

“Dad? Could you get down the sugar for me?”

Jack had to pause to really understand he was the one being talked to. He turned around to see Angela, still struggling to reach the top of the cupboards. His silence cued off something was amiss, and she turned. “Dad, what is-” She cut off when she realized what she said. Her cheeks immediately went bright red.

“ _Jack_! I’m sorry, Jack, could you please help get the sugar down?” 

Without another word, Jack go up and pulled the sugar down from the top shelf. 

Jamie called him dad all the time. Angela never did.

~*~

“Mako, my nails look lovely.”

It was the weekly nail painting session, although the girls had already run off to show off their pretty new nails. Now it was just Ana and Mako. Which Ana quite liked. Her son did tend to be a bit more quiet the more people were around.

He’d chosen to paint her nails a soft green, like fresh spring leaves. Ana examined them and blew carefully on them to dry them off. A ghost of a smile crossed Mako’s face. He was proud of this.

“Let’s do yours now, shall we?”

Now that was a plan Mako was onboard with. He stretched out his hands and Ana grabbed the black nail polish. Sometimes he let the younger girls paint them pink or blue, but he tended to pick it off faster than the black paint. He simply liked the black better.

The brush went softly across his nails and Mako seemed to truly relax. His shoulders went lax, his eyes closed- getting his nails painted was one of the most soothing things that he could experience. Ana found it very sweet.

“There. All done.”

Mako’s eyes flickered back open and he examined his nails, to make sure Ana didn’t miss any spots, of course.

“… Thanks, Mom.”

Ana didn’t react to that visibly, and Mako didn’t seem to notice what he said, but when she left the room she felt that her eye was starting to water.

Old softie, that’s what she was.

~*~

“Amelie! Amelie, wake up!”

The girl sat up in her bed gasping, tears rolling down her face. Gabriel had clearly gotten out of bed, his hair a tousled mess and his bathrobe tied on. Amelie sniffled.

“They… they were coming back. They were going to take me away again.”

Another nightmare. Gabriel quietly hushed her and hugged her close, rubbing her back. “It was just a nightmare, Amelie. Not real. No one’s going to take you out of your bed again. I’m right here. I’m right here.”

Sobbing, Amelie clung to her adoptive father, soaking his robe with her tears. Gabriel didn’t notice, and definitely pretended not to notice when she called him Papa.

After her cries turned to soft hiccups, Gabriel kissed the top of her head. “Want a drink of water?”

Amelie nodded. 

Gabriel got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where he saw the familiar cowboy pajamas of his son. Jesse was sitting in the kitchen.

“She called you Papa.”

Gabriel walked to the sink and filled a glass.

“Didn’t you tell me to just call you Gabriel?”

Oh boy. Gabriel turned around and walked to Jesse’s side, ruffling his bed tossed hair.

“That’s when I was fostering you, scamp. Didn’t think I was keeping you forever. Obviously changed my mind. You can call me what you like.”

Jesse seemed relieved. “Oh. Okay.”

Gabriel picked up the glass of water. “Go to sleep, Jesse. You have school tomorrow.”

“O… okay… dad.”

Jesse bolted from the room after saying that. Gabriel sighed and shook his head, but a smile did grace his lips. He knew that Jesse would probably still call him Gabriel in public… but maybe at times, he’d be ‘dad’ to Jesse too. 

* * *

 

> anonymous asks:
> 
> Hello! I am in love with your Neighborhood series, it's really great! I love your Zenyatta so much, he is the cutest. Can we see some more of him and how he came to be part of the family? Is Mondatta related to him at all?
> 
>  

 

“Zenyatta, this is Reinhardt. He is going to take care of you from now on.”

The boy was wearing clothes too big and his eyes were so wide, Reinhardt was thinking he was afraid. Just two years old and no longer at home. In his hands was clutched a gold bouncy ball. The paint was coming off from how much he was rubbing it.

Then he smiled, and raised up the ball to Reinhardt. Blinking owlishly, Reinhardt took the bouncy ball hesitantly from Zenyatta’s hands. The Social Worker looked just as surprised. “He hasn’t let go of that toy since we picked him up. I guess he likes you.”

Zenyatta smiled again, and Reinhardt’s heart warmed at the sight.

Yup. He wasn’t letting go of this one either.

~*~

**Three Years Later….**

“Is he here yet?”

Ah, good old Chuck E Cheese. A good public place to keep the kids busy. Zarya was already deadset on earning the high score on any machine in the place, and Hana had probably already gotten the high score on the nearby Whack O’ Mole. 

Lucio had chosen to sit with Zenyatta. Today was a special day, after all. 

Reinhardt had _finally_ tracked down one of Zenyatta’s relatives. A half brother named Mondatta. Zenyatta had expressed a strong interest in meeting his siblings, and Reinhardt just couldn’t say no. Mondatta’s foster parents were more than pleased to make contact, and they were driving down today from a city a few hours away to meet. 

Lucio looked even more excited than Zenyatta, who was contently sipping his juice and didn’t look even remotely nervous. “Zenyatta, is he here yet?”

Zenyatta looked away from his cup and glanced around the arcade. “… No. It doesn’t look like it. He’ll be here soon, Lucio.” With that said, Zenyatta went back to his juice.

What a solid kid. Reinhardt never felt more proud. He was taking this so well. Or at least acting like it. 

Reinhardt looked up when he heard footsteps heading for their table. “Aha, I think they’re here…” He turned to see the family.

It was _impossible_  to deny the family resemblance. Although Mondatta was older and taller, they both had the same calming aura, although Mondatta’s was paired with an odd somberness.

Reinhardt stood and gave Mondatta’s parents a hand shake. “I’m glad you could make it. The one with the frog shirt looking ready to jump out of his skin is Lucio, and well… that is Zenyatta.”

Zenyatta hopped out of the booth and looked up at his brother. They just stared at each other for a few moments. Reinhardt held his breath. Was Mondatta all right with meeting his little brother?

Zenyatta grabbed his bouncy ball and offered it to Mondatta, who took it. His brow drew together. “I… I think I remember this. You liked your bouncy balls. Right?” 

His little brother smiled. “I do. I like them a lot. Do you want to go play the basketball game with me? I have plenty of tokens.”

Mondatta smiled nervously back. “Okay. I’d like that.” The two walked off together in the arcade, looking like they’d been friends forever. 

Reinhardt let loose that breath. That had gone just as perfectly as he wanted it too. 

“Reinhardt? Can we order pizza now? I’m staaaarving!” 

For Lucio, the moment had passed. Now he wanted pizza.

* * *

 

> addicted-to-procrastination asks:
> 
> Lena climbing Reinhardt like a tree? Because she likes to be as close to the sky as possible, but Winston worries and asked her to stop climbing trees so much, and though Reinhardt is as big as a tree, he /technically/ isnt a tree

 

 

Winston was nervous the first time Lena met the other single parents. What if she didn’t like them? Ana likely would be fine. But Jack could be a bit stand offish to those who didn’t know him. And Reinhardt was _loud_. Lena was just a little girl. Would she be scared of him?

Apparently, he shouldn’t have doubted his Lena.

“What’s your name?”

“Jack.”

“Jack. Jaaack. Jaaaaaaack. Jack! I like your name, Jack! I’m Lena!”

“Nice to meet you, Lena.”

“Did you ever kill anyone before?”

“… What?”

“You got a big ole scar across your face! Did you get it in like, a super secret mission?”

Winston snatched up Lena and laughed nervously. “Sorry about that, Jack! Lena, we don’t… we don’t just _ask_  things like that?”

Lena looked up, big brown eyes wide with question. “Why?”

Jack’s eyes twinkled for a bit. “Not a problem. Better put her down, I think she’ll burst if she sits still for more than a minute.”

Winston gently set Lena down and the girl whisked off, probably to ask Angela a million questions. Thank god that girl was so patient. “I’m so glad I’ve taken in Lena, but she can get a little… chattery,” He said.

Jack shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Seems like a good kid. Just curious. Any idea when Reinhardt is going to get here?”

“Not a clue.”

~*~

When Lena heard the doorbell, she bee lined for the door. “I got it, Winston!” She yelled, turning the lock and flinging the door open.

Behind the door was. A. _Giant_. 

Lena’s jaw dropped as she stared up at this giant, with a white beard and a blind eye. His eye with sight twinkled though, and his mouth was pulled in a big grin. “You must be Lena! Winston told me about you. Think you could help me get lunch out of the car?” 

The first thing that popped into Lena’s mind came out her lips.

“Can I climb on your shoulders?”

~*~

Torbjorn grunted as he took one out of the pans out of the car. Honestly. Where was Reinhardt? When Winston said a potluck arrangement would work for lunch today, Reinhardt must have misunderstood and thought he was covering lunch… again. He always brought enough to feed an army.

When he heard Reinhardt’s foosteps, he snorted. “Took long enough! Help me with this pan, will you?”

“Hello down there!”

What? Torbjorn turned and looked up to see a tiny girl perched on Reinhardt’s shoulders. Reinhardt grinned. 

“She wanted a ride! I had to stop and pick her up!”

Torbjorn just shook his head. “You still need to get your kids out of their seats! You didn’t need to pick up another one!” 

Reinhardt just laughed and opened the van. Hana had already freed herself and Lucio, now she was working on Zenyatta. Zarya was watching with an amused look on her face. “I think they have it handled. You go in and tell Winston we’re here, alright, kids?”

Zarya gave a thumbs up and led her small parade of siblings to the house.

Winston came out a minute later. “Lena? What are you doing up there?” He looked baffled.

Lena grinned. “Hi, Winston! Mr. Reinhardt let me climb up! I can see _everything_  up here!”

Winston facepalmed. This child. Knew no fear. Of course she and Reinhardt. Would be friends. Of course.

“Lena, please come down. Reinhardt, make sure she doesn’t leap down from your shoulders, I don’t want to already have a trip to the emergency room.”

* * *

 

> anonymous asks:
> 
> what if lena saw her parents
> 
>  

“Lena, that… that could’ve been anyone…”

“But I _saw_  her, Winston! I saw her!”

Lena was in tears. Winston and her had just been out shopping, and suddenly Lena had tensed up before running at top speed, screaming for her ‘mommy’. Winston had to drop the groceries to keep up. He’d finally found her, in the corner of the store, crying.

Winston sat by her and rubbed her back, his heart filling with sorrow. Poor Lena. Winston had no idea if she’d actually seen her mother. He had no clue what she looked like, neither did Athena the Social Worker. He’d kept looking into it, of course, but no sign of Lena’s parents ever showed up. 

Lena’s sobs faded to quiet hiccups and sniffles soon. A concerned mother passed by, but Winston held up a hand and mouthed, ‘It’s okay’. The woman nodded and kept on going. 

Winston pulled his daughter into his lap and wiped off her face with his thumb. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s okay. I believe you. She probably already left the store, Lena. But… please don’t run away like that. I could… I could lose you, Lena.”

Lena sniffled again and nuzzled against Winston’s chest. “Did she not want me? B… because of my heart?”

Oh no, this conversation. The heart defect. Winston shook his head. “No, Lena. We didn’t even know your heart was sick until I got you. No. I promise, your mom wanted you more than anything, and she wanted you to have the best life you could.”

“With… with you, Winston?”

Winston smiled and hugged her close. “Yes. With me. I’ll always take care of you.”

Lena threw her arms around his neck and gave her adoptive father the biggest hug she could. Winston hugged her so tight she probably couldn’t breathe before he let go. “Let’s forget about groceries and go get some ice cream, okay?”

That was the path to Lena’s heart. With a sound ‘yippee!’, Lena took off running. 

Always on the move. Maybe trying to outrun her heart, with its emotion and troubles. But Winston wouldn’t have her any other way.

 

* * *

 

> addicted-to-procrastination asks:
> 
> Since the bouncy ball is Zenyatta's orb of harmony, does it turn into an orb of discord when he throws it in someone's face? Like if some bully wouldn't leave Lucio or Hana alone

 

“Is this Reinhardt Wilhelm?”

Oh boy. Not this again. Reinhardt put down the cake batter and sighed. “Yes, this is him. Let me guess, Zarya.” Boys tended to get jealous that she was stronger than them. She never started it, but always finished it.

“Er, no.”

Oh? “Ah. Hana? I tell her to stop calling names, but she really doesn’t mean it.”

“It isn’t Hana either, actually.”

What? Reinhardt searched his brain. Who could it be- ah. Right. Of course. The least likely candidate. “Lucio, then. I’m sorry, he gets very passionate about bullies, if it finally came down to a fight-”

“Mr. Wilhelm, I’m calling about Zenyatta.”

The first and immediate reaction was, “Are you sure you have the right Zenyatta?”

The poor school secretary sighed. “Yes, there are no other Zenyatta Wilhelms in this school. We’re going to have to ask you to come pick him up. He won’t be in any trouble this time, but… you better come get the story yourself.” 

~*~

Zenyatta was sitting in the backseat, very quiet, his bouncy ball cradled in his arms. Reinhardt was quiet too, but also racking his brain. What could’ve his son done? Zenyatta was a good boy. Never picked a fight. Always used his words. Always shared. What could’ve caused him to hit another boy across the face hard enough to make his nose bleed?

Reinhardt parked in the garage and turned off the car, sitting in silence with Zenyatta. 

Finally, Zenyatta spoke. “I’m sorry, Reinhardt.” The amount of guilt in his voice nearly broke Reinhardt’s heart. He turned around and managed a smile.

“I know you’d never do something like this on purpose, Zen, we don’t have to talk-”

“But I _did_.”

Zenyatta looked ready to start bawling. He’d stayed so calm in the principal’s office, and on the car ride home, but now the tears were coming out. “I… I knew what I was doing! I knew it would hurt him… but… but…”

The rest of the story came tumbling out after.

_“Ow! Stop pulling my hair! Ow! Ow! It hurts!”_

_Hana jumped away from the bullies, tears leaking from her eyes but clearly a step away from going ‘nerf this!’ and attacking. The mean bully had her bunny backpack, and he dangled it above her head._

_“Dumb baby! Come get your bag! Come get your bag!”  
_

_Frantically, Hana jumped for her things, just wanting to take them and go back to playing in the sandbox._

_Quietly, Zenyatta walked behind the bully and tapped his shoulder. The bully turned around and Zenyatta smiled politely._

_“Could you please put my sister’s bag down?”  
_

_The bully looked from Zenyatta, to Hana, before looking back at Zenyatta. “You liar! That’s not your sister!”_

_Zenyatta took a deep breath and clutched his ball a little tighter, continuing that sunny expression of his. “Well, we’re both adopted, but-”_

_“Then you’re garbage babies!”  
_

_The smile dropped like a stone. The bully smirked even bigger and stood above Zenyatta. He was older, by two whole grades. “Yeah! You’re a baby that was from the garbage! You and the dumb baby! Go away, garbage baby!” He turned back around and yanked Hana’s pigtails, harshly. Enough to make her cry out again._

_Zenyatta decided right then and there what that bully deserved._

_“Excuse me!”  
_

_The bully turned around to see Zenyatta heave the ball above his head and aim it, full force, right for his face_.

Zenyatta clutched his weapon of choice and continued to sniffle. “I didn’t know it would make his nose bleed. He just called me and Hana _garbage_  babies. But it wasn’t right to hurt him, I should have gotten a teacher. So… I’ll be grounded for two weeks. No snack. No TV. No video games. I’ll not go play with Genji, either. Is… is that enough?” He looked up, like he expected the punishment to be even stricter. 

Reinhardt was struggling not to _laugh_. His tiny pacifist. Hit another child across the face. With his bouncy ball. He shouldn’t laugh. He really shouldn’t. But that mental image… he couldn’t take it, a small chuckle came out. “Zenyatta! You were just defending your sister! You’re not in trouble!”

Zenyatta looked flabbergasted. “But… but I hurt another kid. Because I was mad.”

Truly his sweetest son. Reinhardt reached back and rubbed Zenyatta’s head. “You didn’t do it because you were upset. You did it because he was upsetting your sister. It’s okay. You’re not grounded. You’re not in trouble. In fact… I think I have a cake I need to finish up. You want to lick the spoon?”

You could’ve told Zenyatta pigs had now decided to fly off the back porch or that he could now magically lift Bastion above his head. “I… but…”

Reinhardt got out of the car and went to the back to undo Zenyatta’s seat buckle. “The others aren’t home yet, you can watch Aladdin too.”

His favorite Disney movie. Almost dreamlike, Zenyatta nodded and walked into the house. Reinhardt waited until he was inside before completely losing it. Roaring with laughter, he pounded his hand against the hood of the car before he picked up his phone.

Ana was going to love this.

* * *

> fried--stars asks:
> 
> My dude,, my dude,, for a beautiful day AU prompt, can we know a bit more about Mei? I love d mako's introduction to the Amari house and I'd like to see something similar with Mei? If that ain't too vague for you haha. Love the fic by the way, definitely going to be drawing stuff for it asap!!

**(Inserting a quick note here: feel free to draw for this AU! I would be ecstatic to see what you can do!)**

 

“Come on out, honey, Ana is going to take care of you from now on. Don’t you want to meet her?”

The tiny girl stayed behind the chair, preferring to have something between her and Ana.

Ana sighed before looking at Athena. “I’m sure you’ll understand, Athena, if I ask for a few minutes alone with Mei?”

Athena glanced at her watch. “I can give you ten, but I don’t know how you’re going to get her anywhere near you. She barely speaks any English.”

Ana just smiled knowingly. “I have my ways.”

After a few moments of silence, Ana sat on the floor and pulled back her headscarf. She wore it out of choice, not out of any old fashioned ‘necessity’, and perhaps when Mei saw her entire face, she’d come out easier. 

Still no response. She was staying behind that chair.

Ana pulled a small baggie of cookies out of her purse and opened it. That caught Mei’s attention. Two years old, no matter where you’re from, when an adult has something crinkly, there was always a chance it was food. Ana didn’t pay Mei any attention, just took one of the Oreos out and popped it in her mouth.

Food! The universal language! Clutching a worn stuffed dog, Mei crawled out from behind the chair, staring right at that bag. Now Ana seemed to take notice. “You want this?” She asked, pointing to the bag.

Mei’s eyes were laser focused on that bag. She wanted those cookies! Who wouldn’t want one of those cookies?

“Here you go then.” 

Ana stretched out her arm as far as it could go. Mei looked a bit hesitant but the desire for that cookie won out and she snatched it away, downing it and looking to be purely blissed out. 

There we go. Ana smiled broadly. “All little ones love cookies. I have another one, here?”

In five minutes, Mei was snuggling with Ana on her lap while eating another cookie. Ana examined the worn dog on Mei’s lap. “This your puppy?”

Mei lifted her dog in the air. “ Xuě qiú!” She proclaimed proudly.

What did that mean? Ana didn’t think it was dog. There was a collar on the toy’s neck. 

‘Snowball’.

“Ah. Snowball. What a lovely name for a dog.” Of course, it was a white dog, it had to be named Snowball.

Mei grinned proudly, seeing how Ana liked her puppy. She reached the puppy up so it kissed Ana on the cheek. Ana gave a mock gasp of surprise, although inwards she was singing. 

“Thank you!”

The door opened and Athena walked in to see Mei clinging to Ana. Athena opened her mouth to say something before closing it again and shaking her head.

Ana had her ways. Athena learned not to question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Saturday was... shockingly, quite productive! You guys practically BURY me in prompts though, haha! Love you all, comments are worth ten kudooos!


	12. Costume Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes costume shopping. It is as chaotic as predicted.

“I wanna be a dinosaur! No, princess! No, a robot! … WAIT! A PRINCESS ROBOT DINOSAUR!”

 

“This costume’s itchy, Ana. I don’t wanna wear it.”

 

“You don’t have to, honey...”

  
“BUT I WANNA BE _ELSA_!”

 

“This cowboy hat’s too small, Gabriel!”

 

“Get another one then. Amelie, you’re not going as a blood covered bride, end of story.”

 

“I wanna be a killer! Help me reach the big knife, Mako!”

 

“Jamie, that machete is literally the same size as you.”

 

“Jaaaack, but I wanna be a kiiiller...”

 

“Ack! Gabriel! This hat’s too big! I can’t see! Help! Help!”

 

Jack and Gabriel briefly retreated from the chaos to take a breather.

 

Whoever decided that they all go Halloween costume shopping at the same time… was clearly an idiot.

 

Gabriel quietly grumbled in Spanish and dragged a hand down his face. “I wasn’t ready for this. I wasn’t.”

 

Jack sighed and looked around, evaluating the situation and putting together a plan. “… We need to split them up by size. Reinhardt takes care of the biggest kids, Ana handles the smallest ones, you and I take what’s left. Seems the most efficient way.”

 

“Nice, nice. How do we get their attention?”

 

Holding up a finger, Jack sent off a text. A few seconds later, Reinhardt pulled his phone out of his pocket and read something off the screen. He took in a deep breath and bellowed, “EVERYONE, QUIET!”

 

Nothing made a room quiet like Reinhardt yelling at full volume. A few of the shop staff rubbed their ringing ears. Reinhardt beamed as all the children stared. “Very good, very good! Let’s start regrouping, shall we?”

 

The children herded into size based groups, things did make more sense. Angela helped shuffle a few of the younger ones around once she picked out her costume, a witch. With a fake black stuffed cat tucked under her mouth, an orange and brown dress, and a hat with a fake spider hanging off of it, Angela looked the part.

 

Once Hana decided she wanted to be a devil, every other small child piled on to be a devil or an angel. Jamie, Lena, and Genji chose devil, while Lucio, Zenyatta, and Mei chose angel. Jack was just thankful he wouldn’t have a five year old Jason Voorhees on his hands.

 

Hanzo picked a darker, creepier demon costume rather than the clownish red horns and pitchfork. Jack wasn’t quite all right with this, but it was hard enough to get him to participate. He had the idea he was ‘too old’ for that.

 

Mako didn’t have such a delusion though. He’d spent probably the longest deciding on a costume, and once he found a Biker costume his size, he was attached. Probably too attached, since Ana was not exactly pro motorcycle for her son.

 

Satya was quite picky, Fareeha had to help her find a costume that didn’t have an itchy material. She got distracted by the vampiress costumes though, which worked out in the end. The dresses were quite smooth and soft, and Satya picked out a blood red vampire princess dress while Fareeha picked out a similar violet one.

 

Zarya had yanked an impressively realistic prop chainsaw off the wall, and with a beat up jacket from one costume and make up to make her look dirty, she would make out to be quite an impressive zombie apocalypse survivor. Jack side eyed the price tag but Reinhardt laughed it off, saying, “She’ll be the best zombie slayer of them all!”

 

Jesse knew what he was going to be the moment he entered the store, he just needed to shop in the section for the right sized costume. A cowboy, complete with prop guns. He immediately entered a ‘battle’ with Hanzo, which turned into a three way war with Zarya, but it was shut down by Ana.

 

The final one was Amelie, and she finally chose a widow, after being bargained down from a bloody bride.

 

She did walk out of the store with a prop bloody knife though. Gabriel was a little concerned about any future girlfriends or boyfriends of hers.

 

~*~

 

“So, what are you all going to be, to pass out candy to the children?”

  
Gabriel snorted as he took the cup of tea. “Meh. Grim Reaper. Last year I was the Headless Horseman, can’t find the damn pumpkin head this year though.”

 

Ana chuckled and passed a cup to Reinhardt, who sipped it slowly with a pleasant expression. Everyone was playing downstairs in Reinhardt’s house, and the adults finally got their peace. She took the final cup for herself and breathed in the warm scent. “I will be a pirate, as always,” She flicked her eyepatch, “I think it’s fitting. Reinhardt?”

 

“A dead knight, always sworn to service.” Reinhardt lowered his mug with a dreamy expression on his face. “Always wanted to be a knight, as a boy. And I finally completed my armor set! I’ve been working on collecting the pieces over the years, and I now have the helmet I’ve been looking for!” He explained, for Gabriel’s benefit.

 

The newest member of their parenting group nodded and turned to Jack. “What about you?”

 

Jack opened his mouth before Reinhardt and Ana answered for him.

 

“Zombie soldier.”

 

His mouth clicked shut before Jack glared at them both. “I might be changing it this year,” He said warningly.

 

Reinhardt rolled his eyes. “Friend, you have not changed your costume since Angela was Jamie’s size. We know what you will be.”

 

Jack scowled behind his mug of tea.

 

Gabriel shook his head, laughing. “Our costumes work then, Jack. Reaper,” He pointed to himself, “and the Reaped.” He pointed to Jack.

 

Well… He had a point, there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. If anyone draws these tiny children in their costumes. I will cry. 
> 
> Also, for anyone who follows me on tumblr, you probably heard my screams of anguish... as I FORGOT TO ADD WINSTON. WHICH I ONLY REALIZED AFTER I WAS DONE. Honestly just. He probably couldn't make it, was busy at work. His costume will be a jungle explorer, like the skin. 
> 
> For those who forget, [ here ](imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com) is my tumblr. YOu can send me asks, writing prompts, and keep up to see if there's a delay or if there will be a double update, which today, there is! If you look, this is a series, and whatever falls into pairing zones is put in different drabbles in the series. The pairing isn't really the conflict, it's mostly me thinking I'm hilarious. Okay, that's it for today, love you all, comments are worth ten kudos!


	13. Prompt Me Saturday 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles from Prompt me Saturday.

> tigerpippy asks:
> 
>  
> 
> maybe write some more mako and jamie interactions in your neighborhood au? i have some promts if you need any. like jamie having a really bad nightmare so in the middle of the night and after calling mako on his piggy walkie talkie he walks from his house to makos and ana finds them snuggling in the morning, she also finds a broken window but whatever they are cute. plz and thx <3
> 
>  

“Rrr, come in, Mako! Come in! Over!”

Mako rolled over in his bed with a quiet groan, large hand grabbing the pink piggie walkie talkie on his night stand. Forcing himself to wake up more, he sat up and clicked the button.

“Mako. What is it Jamie.”

The walkie talkies were Jamie’s idea. Of course. Mako had asked Ana for some help and after he helped clean the yard, the wish was granted. Two, circlular walkie talkies. Of course Jamie had to customize his, drawing  his typical smiley face with the eyes x’ed out on the back. Mako had gone a step farther and with Satya’s help painted the whole thing pink, and put a fun pig sticker on the back.

It was a good idea. Jamie got really into it. Using ‘over’ at the end of transmissions, sometimes enacting evil plots to attack their friends’ bullies. It was a good time. 

However, right now, it was midnight. And Mako wanted to be in bed. 

Jamie sounded a bit nervous. “Um, um, Mako? I just wanted to know if uh, you were sleeping okay. Yeah! I got a feeling you… you weren’t okay! Over!”

What the heck? Mako, still trying to wake up all the way, groaned. “Jamie, I’m fine. I was sleeping. Go back to bed.”

“No! I uh, think you shouldn’t be alone right now!”

Okay, something was wrong. Mako frowned and racked his brain. Why was Jamie acting like this? “Is something wrong, Jamie?” 

“… Can I come over?”

… Oh. Right. Mako sighed. “I’ll open the window. Come on in.”

“Thanks! Over and out!”

Mako heard the walkie talkie drop to the floor before it went out.

Five minutes later, after Mako managed to open the window, Jamie crawled on through in his pajamas. His leg prosthetic was on, but his arm was no where to be seen. Mako patted the bed beside him and Jamie immediately hopped into snuggle.

“… Mako, will we ever have to leave?”

That nightmare again. Mako’s stomach twisted. The one where they were taken from Ana and Jack. Put back in foster care. Back to the parents who didn’t understand or didn’t care, back to the foster siblings who stole your things, back to an unsettled life where you never knew where you were going to be next week. A nightmare that hurt because it was real. It happened.

Mako hugged his little brother tightly. “No. Ana adopted me, Jack adopted you. We aren’t going to leave anymore,” He said, reassuring his little brother. 

“Okay! Just making sure you remember!” Back to smiles and grins. 

Mako hoped those would never end. 

~*~

Oh dear. That old window had stuck for the last time last night.

Ana shook her head as she examined the window, now cracked all the way through. Mako didn’t know his own strength, pushed it up too roughly. Well, he needed his little friend.

Jamie was sleeping on top of Mako, the older boy a perfect bed for a tiny thing like him. Jamie almost looked like a cat curled up there.

Ana lifted up her phone and snapped a few pictures, sure to send one to Jack. These would definitely be put somewhere in the house. Mako’s grumping wouldn’t change that. 

* * *

 

 

> anonymous asks:
> 
> tracer has a heart prob in ur au huh? *finger guns* how about an emergency hospital trip
> 
>  

“Winston, how is she?”

Winston was by no means average sized, but when he was sitting in the waiting room, he looked to be smaller than ever. His eyes didn’t look up from the floor and he was twiddling his thumbs. Jack cleared his throat. “Winston?”

“I just looked away for a minute.” Winston swallowed nervously, his thumbs moving faster and faster as he talked. “Just a minute, to check on dinner. She was running around and I wasn’t really paying attention, and then she fell and-”

Jack rested his hand on Winston’s shoulder.

“Winston. Calm down. Has the doctor come out yet?”

Winston shook his head no. “No. Not yet. They’re worried its her heart, she fainted only for a minute but what if it’s something worse? What if… what if she’s d-”

“She’s not dying.” Jack had to be solid right now. Winston was so young, compared to the rest of the parents. He sat next to Winston and sighed. “Someday she’s going to need surgeries, but that’s not gonna be today. Trust me.” 

For a couple seconds, Winston looked ready to cry, but he finally looked up. “… I trust you, Jack. I just… I have to tell her to slow down.”

Jack snorted. “Good luck.”

The door opened and the doctor came out. “Winston Oxton?”

“Here!” Winston got up and hurried to the doctor. “Is she-”

He raised his hand. “Just a little overexertion. There wasn’t even a need to come in, by the time she was here, her heart rate was back to normal. Just try to tell her to relax some more, all right?” 

“Hi Winston! Hi Jack!”

Lena popped out from behind the doctor, a nurse hurriedly chasing after her. She grinned widely. “Can we go out for ice cream? I’m bored here!”

Winston’s shoulders visibly went slack and he laughed, picking up his daughter. “You goof! Maybe ice cream tomorrow. When the doctor says it’s okay for you to go home. Okay!”

Lena gave a thumbs up.

“You got it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much got done this time... I got distracted and muse was low. Sorry. Comments are appreciated, as always!


	14. Spooky Scary Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can scare Jamie... can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important news about a hiatus at the bottom!

Jamie was truly a fearless child. Even in Reinhardt’s basement, with the lights off, flashlights illuminating the room and everyone taking a turn with telling scary stories.

 

“And when they opened the car door… they found a bloody hook on the handle!” Fareeha grinned wickedly, awaiting her reactions.

 

Mei hid behind her pillow. Satya looked like a deer in headlights. Angela had gone pale.

 

However, Jamie was bored. Clearly. He was sprawled across the floor and mockingly snoring. Fareeha glared at the young boy. “Do you not get the story?”

 

“No, no I got it. I woulda liked it if the Hook Man actually _got_ them!” Jamie complained, sitting back up.

 

That lightened the mood, giggles spreading around the room. Fareeha scowled and crossed her arms. “That’s not the point! Oh, nothing can scare you, can it?”

 

“Nope!” Jamie looked so pleased.

 

Mako took the flashlight from Fareeha. “Can I tell one, Fareeha?” He asked.

 

Fareeha looked pleasantly surprised. “Oh! I would like that, Mako. What stories do you know?”

 

Sitting in the armchair, Mako flicked the flashlight up to his face, making his features look much more ghastly. Everyone clung to each other, except Jamie, who looked pleased. “Go on, Mako! Scare em good!”

 

Mako cleared his throat.

 

“This is a story I heard at one of my last homes, from an older boy. And it’s true.”

 

Everyone gasped, except for Jamie, who just giggled and clapped. Mako’s voice took on a darker tone as he spoke.

 

“There was this kid. He was a good kid, didn’t get in trouble. But one morning, when he woke up, he realized there was a handprint on the window. Feeling scared, he told his mom and dad, but they brushed away his concern. That night, the kid decided to stay up to see who had put that handprint on his window.”

 

The door to the basement banged open and everyone screamed. The clinking of a dog collar and heavy pawsteps confirmed it was only Bastion. Zarya breathed a sigh of relief before she whistled. “Here, Bastion. Mako, keep going with the story! This one sounds good!” Bastion sat next to Zarya and a few of the kids used him as a pillow. Bastion didn’t mind.

 

Mako smirked.

 

“He wasn’t supposed to stay awake, but he pretended to be asleep when his parents came to check on him and when they left, prepared to stay awake all night. Midnight, he almost fell asleep. One AM. Alone, but he kept himself awake by eating a snack. Two AM. Nothing happened. At Three AM, the Devil’s Hour, then it happened.”

 

The house creaked and even Jamie found himself shivering.

 

“A hand rested on the window, completely pale. The kid held his breath. Slowly, like coming out of a fog, a face pressed against the window, just as pale as the hand. Its eyes were wide and bloodshot, and its mouth was cut open in a gruesome, bleeding smile.”

 

The hair on Jamie’s neck prickled. Did he just hear a voice calling his name?

 

“The kid couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t look away. The face’s eyes glanced at him, and the hand moved from side to side- it waved. Then it slunk away.”

 

Now Jamie was thankful that the kid got away.

 

“Then a hand rested on the kid’s shoulder, and a raspy voice whispered in his ear, ‘ _Shouldn’t you be asleep_?’”

 

At that moment, a hand rested on Jamie’s shoulder, and he screamed.

 

~*~

 

“Thanks for almost killing my kid, Ana.”

 

“It was no trouble. Apparently he was so into the story, he didn’t hear me come down the steps to tell him and his siblings you were here.”

 

Hanzo and Angela had teamed up to carry Jamie, as he currently seemed to be in shock from when Ana rested a hand on his shoulder. He’d be all right, after some milk and a good cartoon.

 

Mako looked indefinitely smug as Jack’s family left to go home. Ana turned to her son and shook his head.

 

“You know too many spooky stories. Where did you hear that one?”

 

Mako shrugged.

 

“Made it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you all enjoying Halloween month? Well that's probably a good thing... as I'll likely be taking a Hiatus throughout November. Please don't cry, I'll probably do at least one drabble for Thanksgiving and maybe a Prompt Me Saturday or two, but the Wednesday drabble will be on pause until December.
> 
> 'But Kitty, why?'
> 
> Glad you asked. I'm working really heavily on an original project of mine, I'll soon start posting snippets of it on my tumblr (which is [ heeere ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/) just in case you forgot), I even might have someone doing some art for it! I feel like if you really truly enjoy THIS story, you'll be excited to see this story as it takes place from the point of a child, exploring a fantasy world to find her parents, meeting a lot of different people and watching history take place in front of her. 
> 
> Things should continue as normal in December, and maybe I'll end up cancelling the hiatus halfway through, but I just want you all to know ahead of time. Let me know how much you'll miss me when you comment! Love you all! Comments are always worth ten kudos!


	15. Prompt Me Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from Prompt Me Saturday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week and I am. So. Sorry. Just no muse, you know? Muse was short once again, but I got two done!

> anonymous asks:
> 
> how did bastion the dog join the wilhelm family and/or what is a regular day like for the doggo from their point of view?
> 
>  

_Sit still. Be cute. Very cute._

_“What is this one?”  
_

_Wag your tail, pant._

_“Come here, pup.”_

_Yes! Snuggle into his arms. Snuuuuggle…_

_“I think this will be the perfect one to take home for little Hana and Lucio!”  
_

_Yes! Home! Home! Today was the day he got a home!_

_“Look at these paws. You’ll grow so big, won’t you? Bastion. Bastion will be your name. A big name for a big puppy. Not too big though, I hope! Haha!”  
_

The small humans needed to be awake by now.

Bastion could not accomplish ‘quiet’ in any shape or form. His enormous paws thumped down the stairs as he walked into Zarya’s room. The girl was stretched out on her bed, mumbling in Russian. All that was needed was a strong lick across the face.

_Sluuuurp!_

“Ack! Bastion! Bastion! No kisses!” Zarya attempted to shove the giant dog back, which was a task easier said than done, by far. Bastion just ‘woofed’ and licked her chin. Zarya pulled a face and laughed as she sat up. “I could strangle you! Oh, you’re a good puppy though.” Zarya planted a kiss on the dog’s head before she rolled out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom, her hair impressively sticking every direction. 

Well, time for the other little ones.

Zenyatta’s bed was already empty. Lucio was half hanging off the bed, snoring softly. Bastion softly woofed. 

Lucio attempted to sit up, which ended in him completely falling off the bed. “Whoooooaaaa!” He fell to the floor with a bump before he started laughing. “Morning, Bastion. I fell down.”

Oh no! He fell! Bastion padded to his side and licked him, there, all better! Lucio was giggling now, no fear for his small child. 

Now Hana. She had the room at the end of the hall, which he shoved open with his head.

Huh. Her bed was made, it was like she didn’t sleep at all. Bastion came to a halt, puzzled until he heard a video softly playing from Hana’s pink box. He galloped over there and bumped the box over with his head, revealing that Hana had fallen asleep in there, watching a TV show. Silly Hana! A few licks it took to rouse her, but when Hana rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up at her dog, she smiled.

“Bastion!” Her tiny arms wrapped around the giant dog’s neck and she hugged him tightly before she got up and yawned. “Don’t tell Papa I fell ‘sleep in my mecha, okay?”

“Woof!” Her secrets were safe with him.

Now to find Zenyatta.

The boy was sitting crosslegged on the porch, clearly deep in though. Bastion galloped up to his side and nudged his wet nose against his back. Zenyatta giggled before he turned and kissed his dog’s nose. 

“Good morning, Bastion! I had such a funny dream last night. Can I tell you about it?”

Of course he could. Bastion lied down next to him as Zenyatta told his dream.

His morning duties were done. Now he could be with one of his favorite children.

* * *

 

> tigerpippy asks:
> 
> Zenyatta and genji climb a tree and get stuck.

 

“This… might be my fault.”

Zenyatta patted Genji’s back sympathetically. “It is all right, Genji. It’s not so bad up here.”

Genji huffed and kicked his legs. “Well, now we’re stuck up here. I don’t think I can hop down without breaking my prosthetics,” he said, looking nervously down once again. 

Zenyatta clutched his ball and looked down as well. “Well, yes. It would probably hurt them.” He leaned against the trunk and sighed. “At least you’re not alone up here?”

That was a good point.

Zenyatta twirled his golden ball within his fingers. Genji found it soothing to watch. Round and round it went, where it would stop, no one knew.

“Thank you, Genji.” Zenyatta was quiet. “… For at least trying to help me get my ball back.”

Zenyatta was just tossing it into the air. He liked to do that. It had blown into the tree. Genji had to go get it, and Zenyatta followed, like he always did. And well, it didn’t look so high from the ground. 

Genji sighed and rubbed his little friend’s back. “I wanted to get it for you. But now we’re both stuck up here.”

That was a point. Zenyatta sighed and looked down… before he smiled at the sight of a familiar panting dog on the ground. “Hello, Bastion! Give this to Papa!” He threw down his ball and the dog caught it gently in his mouth.

Five minutes later, a very confused Reinhardt followed Bastion up to the tree, where it took very little effort to get both very grateful boys down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, short on muse, and just before the hiatus too. There will be a trick or treat update tomorrow, I can promise that much! And then. Hiatus. Sorry -.- But I won't be gone long, and here, have [ access to a story I posted on Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/328219152-the-undead-suitor-courtship) as further incentive to wait for my return! Pretty proud of this one, there's cute, and there's lesbians. There's literally nothing better. Bye for now, comments = ten kudos!


	16. Trick or Treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for being a day late... 
> 
> NOTES ABOUT THE HIATUS BELOW.

_Knock knock knock!_

 

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

 

Reinhardt laughed loudly as he recognized a few familiar devils and angels, and one familiar biker. “Aha! My favorite children!”

 

Lena giggled and twirled in her sparkly red tutu, an addition five minutes before they headed out. “Do you like it, Reinhardt? Do ya?”

 

Full size candy bars were dropped in each of their baskets. Reinhardt tousled Lena’s hair, careful to mind the horns. “Of course I do! You be careful not to get sick now! And remember not to eat anything until we can look it!”

 

Jamie piped up. “Does that mean we can’t eat the candy bar you gave us either?”

 

Mako shook his head. “No, Jamie. You can wait. Come on, guys.” As a small trail, they continued down the street, Reinhardt shaking his head and chuckling. Ana came up behind him, adjusting the fake parrot on her shoulder.

 

“They having fun?”

 

“Of course they are,” Reinhardt said before he closed the door. “And don’t worry, I see Jack following them with his car. They won’t leave the neighborhood.”

 

Ana sat down on the couch and started channel surfing on the TV. “Well, then let’s see, what sounds better… Friday the Thirteenth or Nightmare Before Christmas?”

 

The look on Reinhardt’s face at the idea of a true horror film was picture perfect, but Ana chose the latter of the choices. Better not give the giant knight nightmares. Besides- more children would be coming to the house soon.

 

~*~

 

Amelie straightened her black veil and looked over at Fareeha. “How is my make up? Is it still smeared enough? Like I had been crying?” She asked.

 

Fareeha glanced over after looking in her treat bag. “You look perfect. Satya, how are you feeling?”

 

Satya was examining her loot as well. “We haven’t gone to the last house on the street yet.”

 

“That’s because, every year, that old lady only gives out _pennies_ ,” Fareeha explained.

 

Amelie made a horrified expression while Satya nodded in remembrance. “I forgot. Hey, isn’t that Mako and the Little Ones heading there now?”

 

“Yup.” Fareeha now had an expression equivalent of a devil.

 

What? Her brother chose to hang with the little ones tonight, she wasn’t going to warn him of that house being a bust.

 

~*~

 

“PENNIES! PENNIES! WE CAN’T EAT PENNIES!”

 

Jamie sung his chant as they turned onto the next street. Mako groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “Jamie, she can hear you still,” He said.

 

“No she can’t! She’s deaf as a post!” Lena complained, twiddling the penny between her fingers.

 

Mei rubbed her own penny between her fingers. “At least we got something?” She asked. Zenyatta nodded in agreement.

 

Genji blew raspberries. “Like Jamie said- We cannot eat pennies!”

 

~*~

 

Hana had decided to sit in the car with Gabriel and Jack after the first street. Too tired to walk anymore, she insisted. But the moment they would pass certain houses, she’d tell them to stop and she’d hop out, coming back with the best of the loot.

 

Gabriel shook his head as she returned with a full gift bag, a snack bag of Doritos, Two Hersheys, a full sized 3 Musketeers, and a caramel apple. “How does she know which houses to go to?” He asked Jack.

 

Jack shrugged. “She pays attention. Has a memory of an elephant. She’s a smart kid, when it comes to things she’s interested in.”

 

The Doritos bag was pushed into Jack’s face. “Is this safe for me to eat?” Hana asked, lips forming the perfect pout. Gabriel covered his mouth to hide his snickers while Jack gave him a long look before taking the bag and examining it for any tears or holes.

 

“It’s safe, Hana,” He said after handing it to Hana. Hana crowed and opened it up, popping a few of the chips in her mouth before her eyes lit up at one house.

 

“Stop! Stop here! This lady gives _pennies_!”

 

Gold, to a four year old.

 

~*~

 

Mei had decided to leave behind her buddies to follow Zarya. A lot of the bigger kids would stop and gawk at the chainsaw Zarya toted with her, which would cause the pink haired girl to grin and to heave it up, turning on the sound effects.

 

Zarya was so cool. Mei looked at her wistfully before a cold breeze blew by and she shivered. Cold, too cold!

 

Zarya looked down. “Are you all right?”

 

“J… just chilly!” This angel dress was not meant to keep someone warm, even if it was so pretty.

 

Mei hugged herself before she felt a leather jacket cover her shoulders. Zarya patted her head. “I’ll be okay. You need to stay warm.”

 

What friends were for.

 

~*~

 

“Come on, Hanzo, why don’t you like trick or treatin?”

 

Hanzo had only bothered to go down one street, and now was just sitting on the sidewalk, looking through what loot he had gotten. He pulled a face at an apple (not even a caramel apple, just a boring old apple) and tossed it into the street. “I am too old for this. I want to go home.”

 

Jesse plopped down next to him and ruffled Hanzo’s hair. “You look so cool though! Don’t you wanna show off?”

 

Hanzo batted Jesse’s hand away. “I’m not a show off like you, Jesse.”

 

Jesse blew a raspberry and looped his arm in with Hanzo’s. “Well, I got ditched by the demon and angel hoard. So you’re my partner now, partner!”

 

“That- hey!”

 

You could hear Jack laughing from the car as Hanzo was dragged down the street.

 

It was a good night, for trick or treating.

 

~*~

 

“… Jamie… how many candies did I say you could have last night?”

 

“Two…”

 

“And how many did you have?”

 

“… The whole bag…”

 

Jack shook his head as he wiped off Jamie’s mouth with a cloth. “And now you have a tummy ache. Guess you’re staying in today.”

 

“Noooo,” Jamie protested weakly, but Jack was firm. Today, he was staying in bed.

 

~*~

 

Reinhardt was cleaning up his front yard. Zarya was helping, makeup from last night still smeared across her face. Reinhardt picked up a fake ghost and hiked it under his arm. “Zarya, can you take the gravestones?”

 

“All right, Papa.” Zarya picked them up and stacked them over her arms, looking around the yard and shaking her head. “I am going to miss Halloween,” She said.

 

Reinhardt chuckled and ruffled his eldest child’s hair. “Do not worry, Zarya! Halloween will come around next year, and then you can choose another costume. What do you think you’ll be next year?”

 

Zarya considered this for a few moments.

 

“… I’m thinking an Olympian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing for being late, but I had a rough night, and it killed every desire in my body to write. But I promised I'd get it out today, and I did it! Before eight AM, even! 
> 
> Now starts the hiatus. Guys, I want to tell you all, I love each and every one of you. I thought no one was looking for a kid!AU. I thought this wouldn't become such a thing. But now I have so many views, so many regular commenters, and a lot of you even followed me over to my tumblr! Thank you, so much. Each and every one of you give me the courage to keep going. This month will probably be long, but I advise do going over to my tumblr, imburiedincats-sendhelp, because if you love reading from a child's POV, you're going to love my new story coming out soon. Countdown is [ right here ](https://www.timeanddate.com/countdown/launch?iso=20161127T00&p0=%3A&msg=The+Way+Through+the+Forest&font=hand&csz=1#_=_) for those who are curious, and the story will likely be going on Wattpad and/or Wordpress, depends if I figure out how to work the latter. Again, thank you all for supporting me, I'll see you all in December!


	17. Give Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's stuck on his homework assignment.

The school assignment was a familiar one.

 

Write down five things you are thankful for.

 

Hanzo was having difficulty thinking of _one_.

 

He sat at home, tapping his pencil against his lips, lost in thought but coming up dry. With a huff, he flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Nothing. Nil. But it was required to do this before Thanksgiving Break…

 

“Hanzo, are you doing your homework on the bed?”

 

Hanzo sat up and had the decency to look ashamed when Jack poked his head in. “Ah… sorry, Jack, I will be at the dining room table in a moment.” He gathered up his paper when Jack eyed the assignment.

 

He looked somewhat amused. “Can’t think of anything you’re thankful for?”

 

Hanzo shrugged. “Not really. The teacher encouraged us to make them meaningful.”

 

Jack nodded. “I see, I see… if you’ve got no idea what to do, maybe ask your friends?”

 

Now that was a good idea.

 

~*~

 

Of course the first person he found was Lena, playing on the tire swing in his backyard. Trespasser. Tiny, tiny trespasser.

 

“Hi Hanzooo!” She yelled when he came up to her.

 

Hanzo cleared his throat. “Lena. I was wondering, what are you thankful for this year?”

 

Lena immediately startled rattling things off. “Oh, that’s easy! I’m thankful for Bastion, and Snowball, and Ana’s turkey in a few days, and Winston’s banana pudding, and the tire swing, and-”

 

Hanzo had to cut her off, she was going to run out of breath at this rate. “Ah, maybe something more… meaningful?”

 

Now at that Lena stopped the swing. She sat still for several moments before she smiled.

 

“I’m thankful I’m not sick today. Winston says I might have to get a pacemaker someday soon, but, but for now, I’m okay! And that’s really important, right?”

 

Right. Lena’s heart. It was something hard to remember, given how happy and upbeat the tiny girl was. Hanzo nodded. “I… see. Thank you, Lena.”

 

“No problem! Mind giving me a push?”

 

~*~

 

“Amelie? What did you put down for the thankfulness assignment?”

 

Amelie let go of her ballet bar and shrugged. “For four of them, I just googled good things to put down. Did Jack not let you?”

 

Lucky Amelie. Hanzo shook his head. “Unless it’s a research assignment, he tells me I should rely on my mind. It does not bother me… except for now. You said most of them. What about the one you thought of yourself?”

 

At that, Amelie looked flustered. She fiddled with her leotard before she sighed.

 

“Don’t laugh. I’m… I’m thankful for Jesse. He is gross, and loud, and very annoying. But he is my brother. And he’s okay. Sometimes.” She then glowered at Hanzo. “You tell him and I will end your life.”

 

She meant when they played Overwatch. Probably. Hopefully. Hanzo nodded solemnly.

 

“It will be our secret.”

 

~*~

 

Sombra was coloring with Hana on the floor upstairs. Hanzo nearly passed on by when he came to a stop. Well. They were just babies. But maybe they thought of something he could not.

 

He walked up to them and Sombra looked up first, a Crayola marker perched between her lips. “You want something?” She asked.

 

Sassy little thing. Hanzo sat next to them and picked up a spare coloring book, remarking idly, “So, how are you two today?”

 

Hana looked up from where she was coloring a bunny. “I’m okay, I _guess_. I want turkey now, but Ana says we have to wait until Thursday. Scrub,” She said, looking irritated.

 

Ah, the patience of a four year old. Hanzo hid his smile as he starting coloring in an action hero of some sort. “Well, on Thanksgiving, you’re supposed to be thankful for something. What are you two thankful for?” He asked.

 

Hana had an immediate answer. “Video games.”

 

Of course. What else did Hanzo expect. He sighed and nodded. “That’s a good thing to be thankful for. What about you, Sombra?”

 

The girl looked up before glancing at both him and Hana, pointing at both of them shortly after. “You guys.”

 

Hana looked shocked. “Really?!” She asked.

 

Sombra nodded. “I like having friends. I haven’t had them before. And now I have...” She starting trying to count but gave up. “A lot. A lot of friends. And I want to keep them all!”

 

Huh. Did Hanzo have many friends before Jack adopted him? Sure, the sons of his parent’s friends weren’t so bad, but… did he have really many friends at all? No one wrote him, or called him after Jack took him in.

 

Maybe that Sombra was more deep than he thought.

 

“… You’re my friend, Hanzo, so I need the purple marker back. You’re my friend, so you have to give it to me, right?”

 

Or maybe not.

 

~*~

 

“Hello, Hanzo.”

 

Zenyatta was sitting on the front porch when Hanzo came back, petting Bastion. Like he was waiting for Hanzo.

 

Strange little kid, the best friend of his brother was.

 

Hanzo nodded. “Hello. I need to get inside. I need to finish my homework.”

 

Zenyatta cocked his head to the side. “What’s your homework?” He asked.

 

Nosy. Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms. “What I’m thankful for. I only need one more…” He trailed off. Hmm. Well, might as well ask.

 

“What are you thankful for, Zen?”

 

Zenyatta smiled, and didn’t even seem to hesitate.

 

“Papa, of course.”

 

Papa? Oh right. “Reinhardt?” Hanzo clarified.

 

Zenyatta nodded. “Yes. I am very thankful for him.”

 

“Why?” Maybe an odd question, but Hanzo had to know.

 

After scratching Bastion’s ears once again, Zenyatta answered.

 

“He adopted me. He chose to take me in. He didn’t have to. I was a baby. I would’ve been adopted by someone else, more than likely. But he wanted to take me in. He chose me. And… that is something to be thankful for.”

 

Hanzo glanced inside the window, where Jack was sitting with Jamie. Jamie said something and Jack looked down at him like he was crazy before Jamie burst into giggles and hug tackled Jack. Jack responded by immediately tickling Jamie until Jamie was roaring with laughter.

 

“… I… I suppose that really is something to be thankful for.”

 

~*~

 

Jack walked up to the table where Hanzo had left his homework. Just to make sure he finished it, he told himself.

 

_1\. My health, as people I know don’t have that luck._

_2\. Genji, my brother. I nearly lost him this year, and I’m so glad he’s okay. Even he can be irritating._

_3\. Having many things to play with._

_4\. My many friends and adopted siblings._

_5\. Jack. For choosing me._

 

Jack had to reread that last one at least three times.

 

He sat down and shook his head. Hanzo had been through a lot, and was nearly impossible to read. To be quite honest, he wasn’t sure if Hanzo even liked him or not.

 

Well. Jack smiled and made sure to tuck the homework into Hanzo’s backpack.

 

He was quite thankful for his children. Each and every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Thanksgiving, everyone! And to everyone who's not America, I hope you had a nice day!
> 
> THE HIATUS IS BROKEN! PRAISE THE OVERWATCH GODS! I've gotten a lot done. Like holy crap. So much done. [ For all those DYING to see what I've been doing, check it out! ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/) There's only bite sized lore posts so far, but the first chapter will be up SUNDAY! Think around two PM EST. I think you guys enjoy this story, from the POV of children sized versions of your faves, you'll find The Way Through the Forest to be right up your alley. A fantasy adventure from my brain, with a small child in a red hood as the main character, and with a world that's colorful and full of fascinating things, I've poured so much love into this story and I hope it shows!
> 
> See you Sunday! Love you all! Comments are worth TEN kudos!


	18. Prompt Me Saturday 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me Saturday 6 and what little I got done. Thanks. Cold. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've written more but rn I have a nasty cold. Like. Blergh.
> 
> STICK AROUND AT THE END FOR A LINK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE WAY THROUGH THE FOREST!!!

> messylilthings asks:
> 
> I have another prompt! Because you wanted to jump forward in time, why not make a story 10 years ahead? Its up to you what it is tho.
> 
>  

Jack groaned as he heard someone shuffle along his floor. _Not again…_

“Jamie, if you’re trying to unplug my alarm clock again, you’re grounded.”

“Ja _aack_ … it’s not Jaaamie…”

That brought Jack to consciousness. Jack sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

Angela was sitting on the bedroom floor, grinning like the cat who caught the canary. She gave a quick wave. “Hi Jack.”

“Angela!”

Jack sprang out bed and hugged his eldest daughter, now definitely awake. “You said you wouldn’t be back until this weekend,” He said, squeezing her a bit tighter.

Angela laughed and hugged back. “I decided to surprise you. Glad to be home, dad… by the way, your alarm clock is already unplugged. Jamie beat me to it.”

~*~

Breakfast was started. Jack was at the stove cooking up some eggs and bacon. Angela tried to insist she wasn’t hungry, but Jack knew how college students ate- not well. “So, how are classes going?” He asked.

“Fantastic.” Angela twisted the cup of tea between her fingers and smiled brightly. “I haven’t had any trouble at all! Most of my teachers are really sure I’ll make it into the schools of my choice too!”

Angela knew she had wanted to be a doctor since she was taking care of Jamie’s scratched knees. Winston helped her apply, and Jack was behind her every step. The smartest student of her class, a heart of gold, and a determination not many could beat. Being a doctor was the perfect career for her.

_WHAM!_

The front door slamming open caused Jack to nearly drop the pan.

“GOOD MOOOooOOORNING, JACK!”

God, that girl would never learn to knock.

Lena skipped in, clearly back from a jog judging by the tank top and the shorts. “What’s for breakfast, old man-” Lena slid to a stop as she saw Angela, gasping before tackling Angela in her seat. “You jerk! You were supposed to call me when you got in town, love!” 

Angela chuckled and hugged Lena back. “Lena! I’m sorry, I didn’t get in until midnight, didn’t want to wake you! You need your sleep.”

Lena blew raspberries after she stepped back. “Rubbish! I can miss an hour or two of sleep! Oh, I’m going to call the others! We’ll have a huge dinner here! Jack, better order out!” She stole a granola bar from the pantry and ran out, yelling her goodbyes.

She never changed. Never would.

~*~

“Dozen yellow roses.” 

The florist went pale as the giant of a biker walked up to the counter and slapped some crisp new bills onto the counter. Fearing for her life, the yellow roses were quickly wrapped and handed to the biker, fingers shaking.

“Keep the change.”

Without another word, Mako walked from the shop, beautiful roses resting across his arms.

Perched on the sidecar, sipping bubble tea, was a familiar rowdy dace. “Oi! Mako! Did you hear?” 

Mako just lifted the roses into the air. 

“Ooooh!” Jamie clapped and did a little dance in place. “You charmer, you!”

Mako rolled his eyes and finally replied. “Yellow is for friendship. Mei told me.” With that said, he climbed onto his bike, and with a road that the whole street heard, peeled into the road and set off for home.

~*~

“Hey Zen.”

Things were nuts tonight. Sombra and Hana had tackled Angela across the room, followed by Jamie and Lucio. Zarya had lifted her up in the air with the strength of her hug. And the taunting from the kids after Mako proudly presented her with the roses was almost overwhelming.

However, there was one person you could always count on to be calming.

Sweet Zenyatta. 

The boy was on the back porch, stroking the back of the now elderly Bastion. The dog was still kicking, surprisingly. Zenyatta was only fifteen years old, but had an aura of someone ancient.

Zenyatta continued petting Bastion, who was mostly asleep. “Bastion missed you,” He replied.

Angela laughed and pulled her knees to her chest. “I missed Bastion too. And you. You’ve been doing okay since you’ve started homeschooling?”

Zenyatta nodded. “I’ll be graduating in the spring.” 

Wow. That was unsurprising but shocking all at once. Angela patted his back. “You nervous about what you’re gonna do with your future?”

Zenyatta’s brow drew together before he shook his head no. “I won’t go to college for a few more years. Until then I’ll just… I think I’m going to take a road trip.” 

Angela chuckled. “A self discovery sort of journey?” Reinhardt would fund that without batting an eyelash. 

Zenyatta nodded again. “Yeah. And… I think I’ll take someone with me.”

“Who?”

Zenyatta just looked back into the house. Angela followed his gaze until she saw Genji. Genji’s bright smile and garishly bright green hair, his laughter as he dabbed whipped cream on Satya’s face, much to her immediate horror. 

No words were needed. Genji was graduating this year as well. Angela nodded, pleased. “I’m sure Genji would love to go, Zen.”

“He will.” Zenyatta looked back up at the sky, smiling. “I already asked him, after all, I need someone to drive me.”

Angela laughed before she stood up and extended a hand. “Let’s go get some ice cream, Zenny. Before Jamie and Lucio eat _all_ of it.”

Giving one last final pat to Bastion, Zenyatta took Angela’s hand and got to his feet.

“That sounds very good.”

 

> (This wasn't officially on my blog but I think StrikeCommander would EXPLODE if I didn't write this soon so here you go!

“Papa, papa look!”

 

Reinhardt looked up from where he was reading onto the backporch. Hana looked absolutely enthralled.

 

“Papa, it’s a bird! And it’s sitting on Bastion!”

 

~*~

 

A bird. A small, yellow bird.

 

Ana was awestruck by the small bird, letting it light on her finger and chirp before it flew right back to Bastion, perching itself on the dog’s nose and making itself very comfy.

 

“It’s probably someone’s pet,” She said. “Amazing that it isn’t afraid of Bastion though.”

 

The bird happily sung while Lucio danced to the sound. “Can we keep it?! Can we keep it, Papa?!”

 

Reinhardt laughed. “Well, I don’t think we have much of a choice here, Lucio! If someone comes up to claim it though…”

 

“I knoooow, we’ll give it back…” Lucio sighed as he plopped next to Bastion.

 

“Wonder where he came from though...”

 

~*~

 

Ganymede had flown the coop. In his bird sanctuary, no one would miss him, there was a half dozen more of his kind, and he wanted to fly free!

 

Around and around he flew around the skies, until he came to a stop on a porch’s railing. Just a quick stop. Ganymede preened his feathers and tweeted, quite content… until the hot breath of a dog’s enormous mouth nearly sucked him inside a very stinky mouth.

 

With a surprised twitter, Ganymede spun around and flew back, shocked by the enormous beast beside him. Would it try to eat him?!

 

Apparently not. The dog just sat his head down and sighed, barely noticing the tiny yellow bird he nearly inhaled. Ganymede chirped and hopped closer. Was this a friendly dog? Or would this dog bark?

 

The glint of the dog’s tags revealed the name ‘Bastion’. Bastion looked at Ganymede, finally noticing the tiny bird.

 

Ganymede made a bold leap of faith and fluttered to sit on the dog’s nose.

 

Bastion softly ‘wuffed’ and carefully went down to all fours, as to not disturb the bird sitting on his snout. Ganymede sung a happy song before flying round and round Bastion’s head and finally resting comfortably on Bastion’s shoulder.

 

Surrounded by soft fur. It was like a giant nest. Bastion woofed quietly again before lying down, letting Ganymede nest in his fur.

 

Yes. This was where Ganymede belonged. On a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank all you guys for sticking with me through the hiatus. It was long, and probably boring for all of you, but it was what I needed to do. Now, my new project is live! I feel like this was worth the wait. 
> 
> [ Here ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2016/11/27/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-one/) is where you can go to read it on Wordpress.
> 
> And for all of those that prefer Wattpad, [ here ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theoddone95) is a link to my Wattpad profile! Pretty sure by now you all know where my tumblr is, and once again, I'd like to thank you for all the feedback you've already given me! I hope that can transfer over to my original works as well, but I won't keep you here any longer. Thank you again, love you all, and remember, a comment is worth ten kudos!


	19. Boop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentioned abuse near the end.

Sombra’s past was as much of a mystery as her name. Gabriel took her in knowing this, expecting a child as damaged as Amelie originally was.

 

But although Sombra seemed quiet and shy at first, it didn’t take long at all for her to come out of her shell.

 

And once that happened, Gabriel realized the true menace he had on his hands.

 

~*~

 

“GABE!”

 

Gabriel poked his head into Jesse’s room, where the boy was practically jumping up and down in rage. “Look what Sombra did! I… _why!?_ ”

 

It was his prosthetic arm. Now covered in pink and purple skull stickers. Sombra had saved up her quarters to buy these specific stickers.

 

Gabe sighed. “I’ll talk to her. Start peeling, cowboy.”

 

“But it’s gonna leave sticky stuff behind! Oh, when I get my hands on her, I’ll… I’ll…” Jesse was so furious, he looked ready to explode.

 

Which made it all the more funny when Sombra seemingly materialized out from under his bed and popped a sticker on his hand.

 

“Boop!”

 

Jesse was so angry he couldn’t even react. Just stood there steaming while Sombra grinned with pride at her new ‘art project’.

 

~*~

 

At least Sombra couldn’t do anything without leaving her signature behind, those stickers. Sombra stickered up Amelie’s leotard and tights next, but oddly enough Amelie didn’t mind. Even said it actually looked good.

 

The next day the stickers from the ballet clothes were gone. Apparently that was not the reaction Sombra was looking for. Amelie was the smart one like that. Don’t give Sombra her reaction she’s aiming for, she will lose interest.

 

~*~

 

“I’m gonna look so cool!”

 

Jamie was practically shaking out of his skin as Sombra continued to spray red dye on Jamie’s hair. Finally she stepped away and mock gasped. “You look _amazing_ , amigo!”

 

Jamie ran up to the mirror and cackled, turning around. His once light blonde hair was firetruck red, thanks to various hair dyes Sombra had found leftover from Halloween costumes. “You’re so _cool_ , Sombra! Jack never lets me dye my hair!”

 

Sombra cleared her throat and held out her hand. Jamie turned around confused before he remembered. “Oh, uh, right!” He dug into his pocket and held out four quarters, plus a really cool ladybug he’d found earlier. “The bug’s the tip! Jack says you should tip your hair people!” Jamie said proudly.

 

Sombra carefully placed the bug on the counter and stared at it before smiling. “It is an amazing ladybug, send my next customer in!”

 

Her next customer set down her bag of Doritos and handed Sombra a pair of scissors.

 

“Cut my hair,” Hana demanded, sitting on the chair.

 

Sombra nodded sagely and tied the towel over Hana’s shoulders. “Welcome to Sombra’s Salon. You will look _amazing_ when I’m done.”

 

She’d gotten to Zenyatta and shaved the boy bald by the time Jack discovered why the bathroom had been taken over.

 

Zenyatta didn’t mind though, thankfully. He’d wanted to shave his head for a while, and Sombra was careful not to nick his scalp. And although Hana’s hair was MUCH shorter a quick trip to the _actual_ hairdresser evened out the choppy sides and she ended up looking adorable.

 

~*~

 

The strongest friendship Sombra forged was with Hana Song.

 

The two bonded over ‘trolling scrubs’ and video games. Of course Sombra immediately became Hana’s rival, but it was all good natured. Most of the time.

 

“Cheater! Cheater!”

 

“Can’t prove it, can’t prove it!”

 

Zarya popped over from her room to separate the quarreling girls. “Hey! Hey! What is the matter with you two?!” She said.

 

Hana glared hotly at Sombra, who responded by sticking her tongue out. “Sombra cheated! She got an extra life when she didn’t earn it!”

 

“Can’t prove it, can’t prove it!” Sombra chanted. Hana immediately went in for the tackle again, but Zarya was much stronger than both of the girls combined, so she kept Hana back.

 

Zarya sat Hana on the couch before she knelt down to stare down Sombra. Sombra grinned oh so sweetly, but Zarya didn’t fall for it. She knew mischief when she saw it.

 

“Did you cheat in the game, Sombra?”

 

Sombra’s grin turned evil. “Can’t. Prove. It,” She said, putting emphasis on each word. Then she reached up and tapped Zarya’s nose. “Boop!”

 

Oh brother. Sombra was truly the worst sometimes. But Zarya knew how to handle this. She sighed and stood up.

 

“Who wants a snack?”

 

“DORITOS!” Hana screamed before running upstairs, Sombra right on her tail.

 

Five minutes later, all was forgotten and forgiven, as both girls equally shared their Doritos and fruit punch. Sombra would fuss and make sure to wipe off her friend’s mouth, and Hana would draw Dorito dust on Sombra’s cheek to make her loosen up.

 

It was a good relationship, at least.

 

~*~

 

Jesse was up at one AM to get a glass of water when he heard it.

 

Crying, coming from Sombra’s room.

 

Quietly, Jesse pushed open her door, which was absolutely covered in Sombra’s stickers.

 

Sombra was curled up on her bed, she looked so distraught. She jerked when she heard the sound, immediately crawled to the other side of her bed. Thinking defensively, until she saw it was only Jesse.

 

“J… Jesse? Don’t tell Gabriel but… I wet the bed.”

 

Ah. Bed wetting episodes. What a baby thing to do, but Jesse remembered getting up in the middle of the night to wash the sheets when he thought Gabriel would still lose his temper at him at the drop of a hat. He sighed and went to the dresser to pull out more pajamas. “Go get dressed in clean clothes, I’ll take care of this.”

 

Ten minutes later, both kids were in the kitchen, drinking milk and eating cookies Ana had baked the day before and delivered to their door.

 

Sombra drew patterns in her crumbs, much like the skulls she so much adored. “Are you gonna tell?” She asked.

 

Jesse shook his head. “Nah. You had a bad dream, I’m guessin?”

 

Sombra looked at the floor but she nodded. “Do they stop?” She asked.

 

Jesse nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I mean, sometimes I still get bad dreams, but the bed wetting stops. You don’t have to be scared, ya know. Of Gabriel. He won’t smack you around.”

 

Sombra looked surprised, but just sipped more milk. When she lowered her glass, she had the most adorable milk mustache. “Thanks Jesse. You’re my friend,” She responded.

 

When Jesse went over to switch the sheets over, he found that the dryer already running and Sombra’s bed remade with new sheets. He’d almost believe it was Gabriel.

 

If the sheets hadn’t been Amelie’s old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course Blizzard would launch Sombra WHILE IM ON HIATUS. Of course. 
> 
> But hey, the wait was worth it, no? We all have a new trashbag fave. I love her. We all love her! Least I hope we all do. We need this stealthy troll. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who went to check out my original work! I'll be linking the new updates for that when I do the Sunday update here, but just so you know I update The Way Through the Forest every Sunday. Feel free to share it with anyone you feel might enjoy it too!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the update! Comments are worth ten kudos!


	20. Prompt Me Saturday 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of Prompt Me Saturday.

> anonymous asks:
> 
> I'm so glad to have found your works on AO3 because they are awesome! For your prompts I was thinking, how is it for Fareeha now that she has more siblings? Maybe she broke her arm/foot while training and their siblings are there for her?

 

One slip of the leg. One slip. And Fareeha was stuck in bed for at least two weeks while her ankle healed.

At least there was support for her, during this time of _boredom_.

“Fareeha?”

The elder girl lowered her book to see Mei peering in the door. “Can I come in?”

Fareeha nodded, and Mei slipped inside the room, Snowball at her ankles. She was weighed down and nearly falling over by the weight of the bag around her shoulder, and she ended up dropping it. Books from the library went all over the floor.

“Oh no! I’m sorry, Fareeha!” Mei looked so flustered and covered her face to hide her blush. “Winston took me to the library with Lena and I… I managed to find all your favorites… the ones that weren’t checked out at least.” Mei bent down and started picking up the books.

Oh. How sweet. Fareeha smiled and patted her nightstand. “Put them here, Mei… thank you.”

Mei smiled back.

~*~

“Mother is going to kill you when she realizes you stole the TV from the living room.”

Mako ignored that comment as he plugged in the television set. He slipped in _Mulan_  and walked back, sitting on a chair he’d brought in so he could sit with his sister. “Popcorn?” He offered the bowl.

Fareeha hid her smile as she took a handful.

~*~

Oddly enough, the most attentive out of her siblings was Satya.

It was like clockwork, every hour on the hour, Satya would step into the room. Sometimes she’d just poke her head in and ask what Fareeha wanted for lunch, but most of the time, she had something for her.

A sudoku book. 

Ana’s laptop, with a movie loaded up on it. 

A new CD to put in a very old player Mako had found in the basement. 

Pain medication, the exact number of pills with a cup of water and some crackers or a cookie. 

It was like having her own personal nurse, and it actually threw Fareeha offguard. Satya hated things to change. Hated differences. She expected to be avoided by her sister while she recovered.

It was the opposite though. Satya was there for her. 

And Fareeha knew that was the best way for Satya to show she wanted to help.

* * *

 

> tigerpippy asks:
> 
> Jamie having Phantom pains and Ana and mako trying to comfort him. (Jack isn't there bc he was on a date with Gabe at the time)

 

 

There were things that didn’t make sense to Jamie. Why rainbows appeared after rain. Why you could sometimes see the moon during the daytime. Why it got dark faster in the winter.

And why on some occasions, his missing arm and leg would _hurt_.

Unable to sleep any longer, Jamie had limped out of the living room to get a drink of water in the kitchen. But Ana always kept the cups in a different cupboard than Jack.

He missed Jack.

Jack was gone so Jamie and his siblings were sleeping over. It was fun, for the most part. They played together, Ana made that special mac n cheese that warmed your tummy, and Satya didn’t yell at him.

But now, everything that shouldn’t hurt did, and he wanted Jack. 

Whimpering, Jamie curled up on the cold kitchen linoleum, hugging his fake arm and leg to his chest. It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be able to feel anything anymore with them gone! It wasn’t fair…

“Jamison? What are you doing out of bed?”

Jamie looked up in alarm to see Ana in her pajamas and not wearing that headscarf thing she always did. He couldn’t remember the name.

Ana looked him over and her eye softened. “… Your gone limbs hurt, huh?” Smiling kindly, she got down and picked him up.

“Let’s go relax on a bed, hmm?”

Twenty minutes later, Jamie’s arm and leg had been removed and carefully set within reach of Ana’s bed, where Jamie was now resting. Jamie sipped cocoa and winced when his arm ached.

Ana rubbed his back. “Jack usually handles your phantom pains, hmm?”

Jamie nodded and sipped more cocoa. “Uh huh. He gives me these pills he says will make it all better and tells me to go take a nap. He says they’re sugar pills? How does sugar make it better?”

Ana hid a smile. “I suppose he puts some love into those pills, Jamie. Can you try to sleep?

Jamie’s eyes drooped. “I’m not sleepy!” He insisted.

“Well, just lay down then. All right?”

“… Okay…”

Ana watched Jack’s youngest son slowly drift off. Such a sweet boy. 

* * *

 

>  anonymous asks:
> 
> omg that was great lmao poor jamie XD how about more of the kids walking in on their parents, or parents walking in on their kids makin out? gotta love the hilarious awkward family moments lol

(This will be one of the FEW times I break the 'no pairing' rule in the main fanfic. The pairings below are Pharmercy, Boombox, McHanzo, and the much requested Widowtracer! I hope you enjoy even with the mention of pairings!)

“Fareeha, you _know_  that tickles…”

“Which is why I’m doing it, Angela.”

Angela giggled again as Fareeha nibbled her ear, shying away. “Angela! Your mom could walk in on us!”

“Shh…” Fareeha nibbled again before she pounced.

Angela’s back was against the desk and both teenage girls were kissing and giggling, what little of their homework was forgotten. 

The door creaked open and both girls gasped, looking up.

Ana glanced from her daughter to her friend’s daughter, both flushed and a hickey blooming on Angela’s collarbone. With a smirk, she leaned against the doorframe.

“Fareeha, I see you and Angela are dating.”

“Ummm…” Fareeha slowly stood up, smoothing her face. “Yes, you… you could see that.” 

Ana laughed, perhaps a little embarrassed, but not surprised. “So, do you need anything? Just because you’re both women doesn’t mean protection-”

“Ohmygod GET OUT MOM!”

“I’m going to be a nurse, Ana… I know.”

~*~

Kissing was an explosion all on its own. 

Jamie pulled Lucio down onto the bed, deepening the connection between their lips. Lucio pulled away for a second, shivering and gasping for breath. “… Oh man, your breath tastes like tic tacs.” You could see the immediate regret on Lucio’s face after that popped out. “Waitno, that sounds bad-”

Jamie just shushed Lucio by kissing him again, and again, and again…

Until Jack walked in. 

Both teen boys pushed away from each other, trying to act like all was normal, despite Lucio’s deadlocks now loose around his shoulders and Jamie’s hair even more wild that normal.

Jack looked from Lucio, to Jamie, before he sighed. “You really think you’re fooling anyone?” He asked.

Jamie laughed awkwardly. “We fooled Mako earlier, didn’t we?” He said to Lucio.

Lucio just hid his face in his hands and groaned. 

~*~

“Is this your father’s car?”

“Ah, hush Hanzo, and let me kiss you a bit.”

Hanzo did his best not to let Jesse’s kisses up his neck and under his ear drive him insane. It was so far not succeeding. Still, Hanzo cleared his throat. “Did you ask Gabriel if you could borrow his car?”

Jesse pulled away, starting to pout. “Hanzo, talkin’ about my dad while we’re trying to make out is sorta killin’ the mood. Come on, it’s not like we can get away with this at home, Sombra would keep walking in. On purpose.” 

Right. Of course. Little cock block. Hanzo sighed before he flicked his head to the backseat. “Then get back there. To make this easier. But only for a few minutes, then we get back home.”

“All right!”

The two boys had started taking off each other’s shirts when someone loudly banged on the window and shined a flashlight in. Hanzo shouted and Jesse banged his head against the opposing window before looking past Hanzo.

“Oh, heheh… hi dad.”

Both boys stumbled out of the car, Hanzo unable to look Gabriel in the eyes while Jesse buttoned up his shirt. Gabriel was scowling, he let them stand in silence before he said, “I’ll get a lock for your door Jesse. Don’t steal the car.”

“Yessir!”

Hanzo was shocked he got back home in one piece.

~*~

Winston knew he was being a little quiet, but he expected Lena to be in bed right now.

What he didn’t expect to see, through a crack in the door, Lena kissing a girl outside the window. The girl being Amelie. A real kiss, one deep but sweet. Winston hadn’t even known Lena was _dating_.

Silently, Winston backtracked before he put more emphasis on his footsteps. “Lena? You asleep?” He waited a few seconds before he opened the door.

Lena sat crosslegged on her bed, smiling, clutching a pillow. “Ello, Winston! Need something?”

Winston smiled. “Just checking on you. Anything on your mind?”

Lena shook her head no. “Nope! Getting tired though. I have class tomorrow, mind if I turn in early?”

She’d tell him when she was ready. Winston gave a thumbs up. “Right, of course. Love you Lena.”

“Love you too Winston!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one's too angry about the pairings thing. I chose some pretty popular ones tho so I hope that appeases most of you.
> 
> Hey, thanks SO much to everyone who stopped by to read The Way Through the Forest! Chapter is now [ up for reading ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2016/12/04/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-two), so if the turn out this week is as good as last, I'll be ecstatic! Thanks for reading! Comments are worth TEN kudos!


	21. Shock Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gabe got Amelie... this isn't a happy story.

This blanket was garishly orange.

 

Still, Amelie clung to it and pulled it over her shoulders. It smelled funny. Like doctors and medicine. But the police officers told her she needed it. That she was in shock.

 

Police officers were swarming around the house they took her out of. She caught every other sentence.

 

“Break in gone wrong…”

 

“Must’ve took the daughter when they panicked…”

 

“… an orphan now…”

 

The blanket. She didn’t want it anymore. She shoved it off and it hit the ground, splatting on the pavement. Limp, muddy, and not the blanket she wanted. Her knees were pulled to her chest and Amelie bowed her head.

 

Praying for this awful night to end.

 

_Six Days Later…_

 

“She won’t interact with anyone, she just stares out the window. Gabe, what makes you think-”

 

“Gimme ten minutes. And a juice box.”

 

Amelie didn’t turn when she heard someone enter the room. It was probably another doctor. For her brain or body, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

 

She could hear gunshots and feel greasy hands clamped over her mouth whenever she fell asleep. The psychiatrists said she was traumatized. When they didn’t think she was listening. Amelie was a very, very good listener.

 

“Hey there. Amelie, right?”

 

Slowly, Amelie turned and looked at the stranger in the room with her.

 

It was a man, dark skinned and with small scars on his cheek. The man sat something at the foot of her bed. A black blanket, covered in tiny widow spiders.

 

“Went on Facebook, realized you liked this blanket a lot. You do not believe how many cops I had to argue with to get them to release it from evidence. You need this blanket, right?”

 

Amelie’s eyes went wide before she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Now this was a blanket she needed. Smelled like home. Smelled like safety. Her eyes grew wet but she blinked away the tears, finally letting herself nod. A small one.

 

Gabe smiled, a rugged smile of a rugged man. “Hey, knew there was a smart girl in there. I’m Gabriel Reyes. I’m a foster parent.”

 

Amelie clutched her blanket tight. “… Are you going to foster me? Because… my parents are dead?” She asked.

 

“Whadya know. She talks too.” Gabriel took a juice box from his pocket and sat it in her hands. “That depends on you.”

 

“Why do you care?” Amelie sounded bitter. Who wouldn’t be though. Everything awful that could’ve happened this week _did_.

 

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m a single dad. I have a son, I adopted him. I can see why you don’t want a brother. You might not want that change.”

 

Breathe in the scent of the blanket. In. And out. Amelie nuzzled her face against it. “I… I want my parents back. I want to go to France. I live there during the summer months, because that’s where my parents are from. I want to go there.”

 

Gabriel sighed and rested a hand on the foot of the bed. “Kid, I’m not talking about permanent living with me. If you have relatives in France, well, we’ll figure something out. But kids can’t live in hospitals. It’s not fun. So until then… wanna stay with me and Jesse?”

 

Amelie stared out the window, unable to meet his eyes. But she nodded.

 

“… Only until I can go live with someone else.”

 

Months _later…_

 

“So… I can’t live in France.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Gabriel cut Amelie’s sandwich into quarters. “Sorry kid. It’s not just a mile of red tape, it’s a mountain.”

 

Amelie started nibbling her sandwich. “… Then what now?” She asked.

 

“Your call kid.” Gabriel sat across the table from his foster daughter. “I can find you another foster family, if you don’t wanna live here. I think I’ve picked up Jesse drives you nuts.”

 

“He drives everyone nuts,” Amelie said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She pushed away her barely touched sandwich. “I’m going to think on it.”

 

“Think quick kid. We’re moving in few days. Rather not pop you into one new place before going to another one.”

 

Amelie sat in her room and stared out the window. Moments later, Jesse popped in, sitting next to her. “How are the spiders doing?” He asked.

 

He always entertained that interest of hers. Even going as far as to lure spiders to their windowsill so they could build webs for her to watch.

 

Amelie eyed the spider. “… She’s laid her eggs. We probably will be gone by the time they hatch though,” She decided.

 

“So… so you will stay?”

 

Huh. What a question. Would she stay.

 

Amelie dragged her toes against the floor. Watched a fly get caught in the spider’s web. The spider ignored it though. The spider was content. For now.

 

“… Well, I don’t see why not.”

 

Jesse immediately tackled her in a hug. “Awww, you do like us!”

 

“I will change my mind if you don’t immediately let me _go_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up a little later than normal! Archive was apparently down. Boo. 
> 
> Shout out to the best peeps who have been keeping up on The Way Through the Forest! You're really giving me hope rn. My job ended so I'm gonna be broke again in a bit because Christmas. But hey. I have you guys. That'll least keep me level headed. Love you all! Comments = ten kudos!


	22. Prompt Me Saturday 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of Prompt Me Saturday.

> anonymous asks:
> 
> Prompt! Gremlin Hana and the great dorito heist
> 
>  

Every heist needed a partner in crime.

That partner in crime was Sombra.

Hana peered into the kitchen. “… Coast’s clear.”

“Si.” 

Sombra, wearing her purple rain jacket she claimed helped her be stealthy, slipped into the kitchen. She was bent over and she had a goal. The pantry. No child safe lock for her either- it was disabled and thrown into Bastion’s food dish.

“Hana! Come on!” Sombra hissed as she opened the door.

Hana slid in, under the cover of her box. She slid over before she popped out, climbing on top. Somba peered behind them. “Hurry up! Your papa will be back!” 

“Don’t rush me!” Hana kicked Sombra lightly on the shoulder before clambering for the top shelf. Aha! There they were! Hana grabbed the bag of orange treasure and tossed it down to Sombra.

Sombra caught it before she scowled. “Hana, get the cool ranch ones! Those are better!”

“No way, scrub! Original always wins!” 

The front door opened. 

“Reinhardt? I broke my skates, can you help me fix them?” 

Lucio! He’d come into the kitchen!

“Forget the Cool Ranch! Run!” Sombra said, gripping the bag and running to the bedrooms. Hana hopped off her box and took off after her, not stopping until they reached Hana’s bedroom.

There, the two girls collapsed and gasped for air. Then Sombra grinned.

“Success!” She pumped both fists into the air, Hana doing so as well.

There they enjoyed their dorito feast. No regrets… until Reinhardt shouted for dinner and both girls’ appetites were entirely ruined. Plus they were covered in cheese dust. That certainly gave away why they weren’t eating well.

* * *

 

> zeldurz asks:
> 
> Hello, I just wanted to say I've been really enjoying "A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood". I was wondering if anybody ever got chicken pox or something? Also, do Hanzo and Genji rebuild their relationship? Thanks again for your fantastic story!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (See, the thing with the chicken pox plot is that thanks to vaccinations basically NO ONE gets chicken pox anymore. That in my opinion is totally awesome, but means no chicken pox plot… sick day plots though…)

Honestly Jack just thought it was allergies when Jamie started to cough and complain of a headache. Just give him some child’s cough medicine and send him to play with the others, he’d be fine. And he was, for the most part.

Then the next morning everyone was waking up with fevers and coughs.

Jamie had given _everyone_ the flu. Well. Almost everyone. 

~*~

“Jack?”

Angela was all stuffed up, but she tramped into the kitchen, where Jack was heating up some soup that Ana had sent over. Jack turned and winced. “Angela, go back to bed. You’re not feeling well.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine- _achoo_!” Angela blew her nose, it all now red and dried out. “We’re almost out of tissues, me and Genji. And Genji can’t find the Big Hero 6 DVD.”

Ah, right. Jack turned off the stove and filled up three bowls of soup. “There’s more tissues in the closet. I’ll be there in a second with more tissues and Big Hero 6.”

“Thank you…”

Genji had practically covered his cot in Angela’s room with tissues. A tissue coffin. He coughed into his arm but looked eagerly at the soup. “Is that for me?”

Snorting, Jack set down the tray in front of Genji. “Course it is. I’ll put the movie in. How’s Jamie?”

Angela’s room had been turned into the sick room. Jamie was on the other spare cot, dead asleep. Genji shrugged. “He’s mostly slept through it.” Genji turned away to cough. 

Jack ruffled the boy’s hair before putting the movie in and heading into the hall.

Hanzo was out there, the surgical mask across his face making him even grumpier than normal. “How’s my brother?” He asked.

“Sick. But he’ll be fine,” Jack said.

“Good. Can I have some of Ana’s soup too?”

~*~

“Jesse, there are tissues everywhere!”

Amelie tutted as she swept all the tissues into a pile, while Jesse curled up in his bed and groaned. “’m sorry, Amelie. I keep aimin’ for the trash can, but I keep missiiiin…”

“Then you should’ve told me to move it closer!” Stupid brothers. Amelie moved it across the room, setting it down next to the bed. “There. Now I’ll be back with Ana’s soup soon, and don’t be such a pig!”

“Thanks, Amelie, love you too.”

Meanwhile, Gabriel sat with Sombra, who was positively miserable. Gabriel took the thermometer out of her mouth. “Mmm. Almost 100. Not too bad though. Drinking your water and juice?”

Sombra nodded. 

“Good. I’ll go get the mini TV in Jesse’s room, he can use my laptop. Wanna watch 101 Dalmatians?”

Another nod, and even a tiny smile.

“There you go princess. You’ll be better tomorrow.”

~*~

“Lena, I’m _fine_ , what about that cough?”

“It’s gone now! It was just allergies!”

Winston sneezed into his arm and looked embarrassed. “Lena, you should be keeping your distance. You could get actually sick!”

Lena, with one of Winston’s nice white shirts worn like a doctor’s coat and a stethoscope, tutted her tongue and booped her adoptive father on the nose. “Nope! I’m Dr. Lena, and Dr. Lena says you need someone to take care of you!” 

Great. Winston sat back in bed as Lena pulled out a carry out cup of soup. “Ana had extras! Amelie came and delivered it, she’s so nice!”

Well, maybe this wasn’t so bad.

~*~

“Juice refilled, you hungry?”

Mei shook her head before sneezing again. “Achoo! No, my throat hurts again though…”

Satya, wearing a surgical mask like Hanzo, filled a spoon of honey and stuffed into into Mei’s mouth without even warning her. “Ana says this will help. A little honey will soothe your throat. I have to check on Fareeha now.”

Mei resisted gagging when Satya left the room. Honey did help, but it was so _sweet_! Satya was certainly no gentle healer like Ana was… the only reason she avoided getting sick was because she didn’t hug. 

Meanwhile, Ana was sitting in with Mako. You know he really had it bad when his appetite was down. Ana sat the vegetable soup in front of him. “You need to eat something, Mako. I know you feel sick and nothing tastes good, but it’ll soothe your throat.”

Mako grumbled quietly before he sat up, stirring his soup listlessly. Ana thought of another way. 

“I’ll let you call Jamie once that soup is all gone.”

That was all that was needed. Mako drained the soup within minutes.

~*~

Reinhardt groaned as he leaned against the wall. Oh, how his head ached. But he couldn’t focus on his own illness at this moment. He had three sick kids to think about! Let’s see, where was that cold medicine again, did he leave it with Zarya? Or did he put it back in the bathroom, on the counter? 

“Papa?”

Reinhardt looked down to see Zenyatta, who was healthy as a horse. He lifted up the bottle of pills and smiled. “Here. Because you’re sick too.”

What a sweet child. Reinhardt chuckled before coughing into his hand. “You are too sweet. Ana’s coming over to drop off some of her award winning soup. If you’d like, you can go stay with her for the night. Since everyone around here is sick.”

“Hmmm…” Zenyatta considered it for a few brief minutes before shaking his head no. “No thank you. I like staying here with you, even when you are sick!”

Sweet boy. Too sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off the gremlin prompt until Sombra. I had to.
> 
> I can see that a lot of you are in fact going to read my new series! You all ROCK! I would like to know who's following me over there, so after you read [ the newest chapter ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2016/12/11/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-three) leave a comment there, I think you can at least? I want to know who's following me over so I can give you all shout outs. Cuz you're the real best guys! Love you all! Comments are worth ten kudos!


	23. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day playing in the snow. Snow men, snow angels... and a snowball war for the ages.

“Amelie! Amelie, wake up! Wake up!”

 

Amelie groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. _Go away, Jesse…_

 

“… All rightie then, plan B. Get her!”

 

A second later Amelie was tackled by a tiny lump of a little sister. Yelping, Amelie sat up and shoved the lump away. “Sombra! Why!?”

 

Sombra landed on the floor with a bump. She grinned and pointed out the window.

 

Snow. A lot of snow. Too much snow to know what to do with… if you had a job and had to drive.

 

Amelie slowly smiled before she hopped out of bed.

 

“Get on your warm clothes, Sombra. And out of your PJs, you can’t play in the snow in your pajamas!”

 

~*~

 

“Jack! Jack look at my coat! Winston got it for me! It’s brand new!”

 

Lena was practically dwarfed in that neon yellow puffy coat of hers. But she was incredibly proud of it. Jack sighed as he zipped up Jamie’s own coat. “Now, don’t take that off, Jamie. It’s too cold. Lena, your coat’s great.”

 

Jamie pouted but grabbed his new hat with mouse ears on it. He insisted on that when he saw it in the store. Mako got it for him, Mako buying for himself a matching one with piggy ears. Jamie was beyond thrilled. Lena spun around and giggled. “We’re gonna play at Reinhardt’s house! He has the biggest backyard! I’m gonna make _so_ many snow angels!”

 

This came as no surprise to Jack.

 

~*~

 

Reinhardt’s backyard was an explosion of activity. And Reinhardt was right out there with him, looking even more enormous than normal with a jacket and a scarf. It was hard to tell who was more excited- the kids or Reinhardt.

 

“Who wants to help me make a snowman?!”

 

Zarya and Satya absolutely ran over first to Reinhardt’s side. Even the subdued Satya was grinning, excited with what she could build. Reinhardt looked at his two helpers and was pleased. “A future architect and an Olympian! Perfect! Satya, what should we start with first?”

 

Satya pursed her lips as she thought. “The bottom. Make it big. Zarya, you make the middle. I’ll go to Ana and get things to help make the face.”

 

When Satya returned, Reinhardt had rolled a snowball so large it was nearly the height of Satya. She looked shocked but her face returned to normal quickly. “… Perfect.” A carrot for the nose, Reese’s Pieces for the smile, and cookies for the eyes. Reinhardt even took his hat and put it on the snowman’s head.

 

It was perfect… until Jamie practically threw himself at it and it toppled over. Satya was so mad she didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day.

 

~*~

 

Lena truly was the princess of snow angels. Naturally Mei, Hana, and Sombra were taking lessons.

 

“Okay! So stand up, spread out your arms… and fall on your back!”

 

Mei hesitated but Hana and Sombra practically threw themselves onto the ground, giggling. Lena walked around them like an army sergeant. “Very good! Now move your arms back and forth! Back and forth! Good job, Hana! Mei, don’t be afraid to over do it! Just give it all you got! Great! Now everyone carefully get up and step away!”

 

Lena buzzed around the snow angels before she stopped at Mei’s. “Mei! Your snow angel is perfect! Good job!”

 

Mei beamed.

 

~*~

 

Jesse giggled as he placed another perfectly formed snowball on the pile. His ammo was building up. Now to find an ally…

 

“No.”

 

Hanzo was staying on the porch, reading a book, all bundled up but seemingly determined not to have fun. Jesse groaned. “Aw, come on, Hanzo! We all need to team up to take down Reinhardt! It’d be fun!”

 

Hanzo didn’t even look up at him to respond, “No.”

 

Jesse pouted before an idea hit him. With a menacing grin, Jesse gathered up snow in one of his hands and walked behind Hanzo, who was still just interested in reading. “Well, that’s a shame. If you ain’t my friend, you’re my enemy, so…”

 

Hanzo guessed what was going to happen a moment too late. Jesse smacked his face full of snow and ran off laughing like a hyena. Shivering and wiping the snow off his face, Hanzo was full of bitter rage.

 

“This means _war_.”

 

~*~

 

At first it was the two boys pitching snowballs at each other, Jesse laughing and Hanzo out for blood. Then Jesse began recruiting, and Hanzo reacted likewise.

 

The first groups were Jesse, Zenyatta, and Genji, while Hanzo convinced Amelie and Jamie that joining his side would be the best course of action. The snowballs pelted across the yard until Mako realized Jamie was being pelted by Genji nonstop.

 

Genji got a very cold, giant snowball to the face and Mako joined Hanzo’s army whether Hanzo liked it or not. He was a welcome choice though.

 

Then a snowball missed and hit Zarya, who joined with Jesse simply on the grounds that she was still sore about what Jamie did to their snowman. Jesse didn’t tell her it was a missed snowball from Zenyatta.

 

Lena wondered what all the fuss was about and would’ve joined Jesse’s team except Jamie complained it wasn’t fair since they’d be outnumbered. So Lena just started her own team with Hana, Sombra, and Satya. Satya was halfway done with a snow fort so the girls dived behind there, having their own fort to play and take shelter in. Satya was in charge of making ammo. Sombra figured out she could easily trip the other kids given how sneaky she was, and made a habit of tripping Mako and Zarya into the snowbanks.

 

Zenyatta recruited Bastion as their doggy shield. Jamie got distracted petting his belly and immediately declared that he was taking Bastion and Mako and they were going to make their own team. This was met by Amelie chasing them out herself as she didn’t want any ‘traitors’ on their team. The dog and the two boy seized the swing set, with Jamie crawling up on top and hurling down snowballs while Mako supplied them while keeping up the heat. Bastion just happily panted.

 

Mei didn’t join the fight until she had enough snowballs to provide for an armada. Then with only Snowball by her side, she attacked. Jamie ended up falling from his perch into a snowbank, one of Lena’s loose teeth was knocked out, and Jesse had a nosebleed before Lena finally convinced Mei to join Team Fort. Mei accepted and became their snowball wielding terror. Who knew such a mild mannered child would be a terror in a snowball fight?

 

Angela and Lucio declared themselves neutral parties and made a ‘hospital’ on the deck. The hospital was nearly destroyed after Mei went up there to destroy Jamie but Lucio convinced the tiny bloodthirsty warrior to play by the rules. Which Mei always want to play by the rules. Fareeha became the deck guardian to prevent the fight from getting up there… and of course would yell ‘JUSTICE REIGNS FROM ABOVE!’ before raining snowballs down from the deck. Because why not.

 

Jack came around midafternoon onto the deck. “Hey, kids! Time to get inside!”

 

No one admits to being the perpetrator. But a childhood legend says that Lena went completely white when a snowball hit Jack across the face.

 

The yard went dead silent. You could hear the wind whistling. Jack slowly reached up, took off his glasses to wipe them off, before he put them back on. No one moved. No one made a sound.

 

Then Gabriel walked out, saw the snow across Jack’s face and shoulders, grinned and gathered up some snow in his own hands. “From the shadows...” He growled before he fired off a snowball, hitting Jesse across the chest.

 

The war exploded in full force once again.

 

Jack and Gabriel were a team all their own, and Angela joined with them as who could lose a war with those two on their side?

 

Reinhardt joined with Jesse after he came out to see what the ruckus was about, and Lucio hopped on board with his papa immediately. He made a snow wall so impressive that not even Gabriel or Jack could get through.

 

Ana and Torbjorn came out last, wondering what was taking them so long to get back in. Ana giggled and hid her mouth behind her hand. “I… don’t think they know that there’s going to be cocoa and cookies when they get inside?” She said.

 

Torbjorn sighed before he went inside and came out with a plastic snow ball maker. “It can wait, for a bit. I’ll help you take out Reinhardt?”

 

Ana grinned. “I have your back. My shots will find their mark.”

 

“Mom?”

 

Ana turned to see a very hopeful Fareeha. Ana smiled and gestured her daughter forward. “You can be on our team. Torbjorn, keep us stalked up.”

 

Torbjorn snorted but started mass producing ammo.

 

“Come get your snowballs, Fareeha!”

 

~*~

 

After several more bloody noses and teeth loosened, the war was called to a halt and everyone tramped inside, more snow than person.

 

Winston tutted his tongue as he examined Lena’s black eye. “You’re lucky it wasn’t worse!” He said.

 

Lena giggled and sipped her cocoa. Perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold. “It’s fine! Winston, you should’ve been out there. Mei was a blizzard! And Jack was like ‘I have you in my sights’ and he NEVER missed! It was like playing Overwatch!”

 

Winston laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m… not one for snowball fights. How did it even get started?”

 

“… I don’t know!”

 

Winston was just glad Lena didn’t push the matter further. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good at snowball fights… he just knew he tended to get _way_ too into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoooow! So much snooooow!
> 
> Happy December everyone! There's so much snow up here. I love it. This was fun to write, expect holiday themed and snow themed drabbles this month!
> 
> I just want to thank all of you who have been going to The Way Through the Forest and reading my story. You've really made me a happy person, so many of you are coming over, and you're all great. I want to know who it is though, so if you leave a comment here or on the newest chapter there I'll give you a shout out next chapter if I remember! Bye for now, love you all, comments are worth ten kuuuudos!


	24. A Single Lonely Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Hide and Seek.

> kevintheturkey said:
> 
>  
> 
> For Prompt-Me Saturday, how about the ultimate game of hide and seek?

 

The best part about Reinhardt having a gigantic house? It was the best place to play hide and go seek.

 

Lena hid under the table and muffled her giggles as Lucio ran right past, calling out that ready or not, he was coming. Little did he know he passed right by! Lena did a little dance in place. She would never be found.

 

Two minutes later, Hana lifted up the table cloth.

 

“Lucio! I found her!”

 

“TRAITOR!”

 

Hana grinned. The best hider knew all the places to hide.

 

~*~

 

Zarya crawled under her bed, Mei right behind her. Zarya pressed her fingers to her lips as tiny feet ran past them. Mei was shaking with excitement. In a few minutes, the tiny feet left her room. Zarya breathed out a sigh of relief. “We escaped, Mei.”

 

Mei giggled and opened up her coat. Snowball popped out, panting. Zarya rolled her eyes but reached over to pet the puppy.

 

Least they had something to play with while hiding downstairs.

 

~*~

 

“Hanzo! You aren’t even _hiding_!”

 

“It’s because I am not _playing_.”

 

Hanzo was reading a book with his feet propped up. Lucio pouted and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase?”

 

“I have to read this for school.” Hanzo sighed and looked up. “… I’ll join the next round, I just have to finish this chapter.”

 

“Yay!” Lucio took off to find Hana and Lena, who were exploring the backyard.

 

A few seconds later, Genji popped out from behind the couch. “Thanks, nii-san.”

 

Hanzo looked over his book and for a brief moment, you could see the ghost of a smile cross his face.

 

“… You are welcome.”

 

~*~

 

“Is there someone in the sandbox? …. Nooooope!”

 

Hana kept on walking, kicking stones and peering around. Genji was still hiding, so was Zenyatta. Where _were_ they?

 

Bastion! Bastion was sitting, basking in the sun’s rays, while his birdie friend sat on his head. Maybe he could track the hiders! Hana ran over. “Bastion! Hi Bastion! Where’s Zenyatta?”

 

“Wuff.”

 

Hana peered around Bastion to see Zenyatta. He had fallen asleep, all snug next to the fur of his fluffy friend. Oh. That was where he was. Looking all so comfy…

 

Completely forgetting about hide and go seek, Hana sat beside Zenyatta and also snuggled up to Bastion. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, softly snoring and clinging to her sound asleep brother.

 

~*~

 

“Who’s missing?!”

 

Lucio scratched his head. He’d found everyone! He’d found Hana twice since she’d fallen asleep. But the count up revealed that someone was indeed missing. He paced around, his face a picture of befuddlement.

 

Genji was the one to notice. “Sombra? Did you find her?”

 

Of course! Sombra! The hider to even beat Hana, who looked quite pouty over this. Lucio took a deep breath before he shouted, “SOMBRA! COME OUT! THE GAME’S DONE!”

 

_Pop!_

 

One of Hana’s mech boxes suddenly popped over in the corner, the one she’d made with Mako and Jamie so it was covered in x’d out smiley faces and looked all rusted. Mako was quite the artist.

 

Sombra grinned and waved.

 

“Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who didn't do Prompt Me Saturday yesterday? Oops. I'm sorry guys, I was very busy trying to maintain my new horror tumblr (theoddcatlady if any of you are at all interested), and I lost track of time! Thank you kevintheturkey for such a cutie prompt though! 
> 
> Something you'll probably not want to hear either- I'm gonna be stuck at a family freaking reunion this Saturday. So likely no updates then either X.X PRAY FOR MY SURVIVAL! In other news, The Way Through the Forest has updated, this chapter is a real doozy, so click [ here ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2016/12/18/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-four) to see Kenzie meet her very first wolf! 
> 
> I love you all, bye for now! Comments = ten kudos!


	25. Christmas Cookies

Ah! Another batch, ready out of the oven!

 

The classics playing from the radio, Ana pulled out the cookie sheet and set it down. Mako watched intently and examined them. Ana chuckled as her son looked so focused. “Do you think they’re perfect, Mako?” She asked.

 

Another quick examination, and then Mako nodded. “They look delicious,” He said decisively.

 

“Good! I’ll place them on the cooling rack, and then you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

Ana grinned.

 

“Go get the others. We’re going to have a frosting party.”

 

Mako looked pleased with that.

 

~*~

 

It was a very crowded place to be at this moment, in Ana’s kitchen and dining room. Dozens of kids chattering and jumping around in their chairs. No one could sit still. Bowls of frosting were scattered about the table and the counter, sprinkles were already being poured down Jamie’s throat by Hana and Sombra.

 

Ana cleared her throat and immediately all attention was on her. The woman smiled. “Now that I have your attention. There are a few guidelines: do not mix the knives. The knives on the pink frosting stay in the pink bowl, and the ones in the green do not join the ones in the red. Do not eat the cookies, _yet_.”

 

She gave it a moment for the ‘awww’s’ to be over.

 

“You can each have one when we’re done. When you’re done frosting a cookie, put them on the cooling rack or hand them to someone else to do that. Now, have fun!”

 

The cookies were passed about and the children got to work.

 

“Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an eeeggg!” Jamie sung, loudly and offtune as he frosted his snowman cookie.

 

Mei wrinkled her nose. “Those are not the words, Jamie,” She scolded.

 

Jamie stuck his tongue out and replied, “Those are the words that Mako taught me!” Mei looked completely aghast and stared at Mako, who shrugged and hummed along to the tune. Mei shook her head in disgust and sat her pink and blue snowflake on the cooling rack.

 

Satya spent over twenty minutes on a single cookie, but it was not in vain. A Christmas tree, with tiny blue sprinkles made to look like ornaments and a blue star on top. The amount of detail in a single cookie. She looked pleased and carefully sat it with the others.

 

Meanwhile, Jesse had the opposite approach. Quantity overruled quality. And every cookie needed sprinkles.

 

Every one.

 

“Careful! You’re getting sprinkles on mine, Jesse!” Amelie snapped, pulling her angel cookie.

 

Jesse grinned before he reached over and-

 

_Pop!_

 

Apparently the lid was not as on as Jesse thought it was. The angel was now buried in red sprinkles. Amelie gaped before she slowly turned to glare at Jesse. Jesse grinned weakly.

 

“Um… oops?”

 

Thankfully most of the sprinkles came off when Amelie took the cookie and dumped it over Jesse’s head.

 

Hanzo just stared at his reindeer cookie. He poked it with his knife a bit but didn’t seem interested in decorating it.

 

Zenyatta leaned over. “Do you need help?” He whispered.

 

“Of course not!” Hanzo looked over at Genji, who was going nuts and painting Santa to look like a ninja. He was having fun. “… My family didn’t… frost cookies. We just bought them.”

 

Zenyatta patted Hanzo’s shoulder. “There’s no wrong way to do it. Just do,” He said before going back to decorating his snowman.

 

Ah. Okay then. Hanzo stared down at the reindeer before he grabbed the blue frosting. This would look good, right?

 

Sombra and Hana were especially focused on their projects, they’d both chosen ornament cookies to decorate. At the same time, they stopped and then compared cookies, studying. Finally Sombra sighed. “Yours is better.”

 

“Yay!” Hana pumped both fists in the air before she took a Dorito from the bag inbetween their chairs and popped it in her mouth, so pleased. Sombra blew raspberries before grabbing two snowflake cookies.

 

“Next time I get a Dorito, amiga.”

 

“Game on.”

 

Reinhardt came into the kitchen to watch the cookie makers were. “Ana, this is far too many cookies for a single Christmas party,” He said with a chuckle.

 

Ana nodded. “That was on purpose. About half are going to the nearby homeless shelter for their Christmas feast, along with a few other things to brighten their holidays.”

 

That took Reinhardt by surprise. He looked impressed. “Do they know?” He asked, nodding at the children.

 

“Of course. They don’t really care about eating them at this moment.” Ana chuckled before she caught sight of Genji with chipmunk cheeks. “Then again. I don’t think they can entirely control themselves.”

 

Reinhardt roared with laughter at that. Then he felt a tug on his pant leg.

 

“Reinhardt?”

 

Lena lifted up a bell cookie and smiled brightly. “Happy Holidays!” It was messily frosted with yellow and white and was covered in white and green sprinkles. Still, Reinhardt beamed as he took it.

 

“It’s beautiful, Lena! Happy Holidays to you too!”

 

The cookie was tossed into his mouth and although some frosting got caught in his facial hair, Ana helped brush off his beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to my followers! I hope that your families are kind and good to you this year. If that isn't an option, I send you so many hugs from the Overwatch Kids.
> 
> Love you all! Comments are worth ten kudos!


	26. Problem Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel got McCree.

“Gabriel, this one will be too much even for you.”

 

Gabriel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the far too finicky social worker. “Let me talk to the kid so I can make that decision.”

 

The social worker wrinkled her nose. “This boy was trying to run with a gang, his father didn’t even know he hadn’t been _home_ in three days. The boy already kicked one of the other workers.”

 

“Let. Me. Talk to him.”

 

The social worker skittered away and Gabriel finally got to walk in the room where Jesse McCree was hiding out.

 

He was just a boy. A very grumpy boy with a black eye and who glared at Gabriel’s every move.

 

Gabriel sat across from him and pulled two things from his pockets.

 

A packet of saltine crackers. And a juicebox.

 

Jesse eyed them both but didn’t make a move for them. He just continued to glare at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel gestured to them. “I’m Gabriel. Help yourself. I already had lunch. My guess is that the eggheads in the room over didn’t bother.” He jerked his head back. “What you like to eat?”

 

Hesitantly, as if the juicebox might burn him, Jesse grabbed it away and popped the straw in. “… I like pie,” He murmured as he sipped away.

 

“Then let’s get out of this place and get some pie.”

 

Jesse snorted. “Yeah. They’ll never let me out of here,” He said, a brief moment of vulnerability showing behind those eyes.

 

Gabriel grinned. “I’ll make it work.”

 

An hour later, the two were parked at a diner while Jesse enjoyed chicken strips and a slice of apple pie for dessert. Jesse practically inhaled lunch, stuffing it down his throat like he hadn’t eaten in days.

 

His pie was half gone when Gabriel brought it up. “So. I’m a foster parent. You need someplace to stay for a few days till either your dad gets you back,” Gabriel cut off when Jesse’s prosthetic hand clenched, “Or more likely, you get a new family. Feel like that would be the best choice, what do you think?”

 

Jesse turned away. “… Don’t want a family,” He finally responded. “Don’t need one.”

 

“Well, good news- I won’t be that. I’ll just be the guy that gives you breakfast and only charges made beds and clean rooms for rent.” Kids like this didn’t want the comforting hand of ‘we’ll give you a better family’. That wouldn’t happen for a long time.

 

Jesse fiddled with his fork and repeatedly stabbed one of the fruit pieces on his plate until it was smashed to apple goo. Then he nodded. “I… I guess that’s okay,” He agreed.

 

Gabriel leaned back. “Good.”

 

~*~

 

Naturally there were problems at first.

 

“Saw that.”

 

Jesse had the most innocent expression, but slowly his hand released the quarters back onto the side table. Gabriel sighed and gave him a look. “Why did you take them, Jesse?”

 

All the boy did was shrug. Gabriel took the quarters and placed them in his pocket. “You don’t have to take things in this house. Ask. I won’t get pissed because you ask me for something.”

 

Jesse looked like this was a novel idea that no one had presented before. Gabriel snorted to hide his laugh before he went back to his shopping bag. “So, at the store today, found something I thought you might like.”

 

“What?”

 

Gabriel tossed him a cowboy hat. Jesse caught it and gasped. “No way!”

 

A small chuckle escaped from Gabriel. “I saw you eying one in the store the other day. You like cowboys?”

 

Nodding excitedly, Jesse slowly placed it on his head. “Yeah! I love em! Who _doesn’t_ love cowboys?!” He asked.

 

Now Gabriel full on laughed. A laugh that he’d probably feel in his sides later. Shaking his head, he shoved Jesse’s hat down into his face. “I can think of a few. Hat looks good on you, kid. Don’t lose it.”

 

~*~

 

The social worker had seen miraculous changes before. But the transformation that had taken over Jesse McCree was indescribable.

 

“You can sit here, ma’am.” Jesse pulled out the chair and smiled, no longer the angry boy that kicked adult’s shins. Impressed, the woman sat down before Jesse ran back to his room. “I have to say… this is… amazing, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel smirked. “And you didn’t believe I could help.”

 

The social worker laughed. “I didn’t. I am eating my words now. So, there’s more than just a visit happening today… we found a home for Jesse.”

 

Gabriel nearly dropped his water glass. “Oh?” He kept his voice level, somehow.

 

The woman beamed. “Yes! They’ve adopted before, a boy by the name of Mondatta, and they’re up for the challenge of someone like Jesse.”

 

So soon huh?

 

Gabriel felt his chest tighten. This was new. He’d fostered before. All sorts of kids. Difficult ones mostly. The ones that didn’t want a family.

 

But Jesse…

 

“… How long do I have to think it over?”

 

The woman blinked owlishly. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“You heard me.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “I want to adopt Jesse.”

 

The social worker sputtered. “Gabriel, you can’t be serious! You’ve never adopted before!”

 

“So?” Gabriel shrugged. “I got the means. I’ve taken care of kids. I like this kid. I’ll start the paperwork tomorrow, when I’m sure.”

 

“What do you have to be sure about?”

 

Gabriel caught a glimpse of a red shirt around the corner of the hall.

 

“… Just seeing what Jesse thinks.”

 

Jesse was in his room, fiddling with his hat. Gabriel sat on the bed next to him. “So. You heard what I said.” Gabriel looked down at his foster son. “What do you think?”

 

Of course there was no immediate response. Jesse seemed at a loss. Finally he threw his hat across the room. “I figure you’d get bored by now.” There was a choke at the end of the sentence. “Why do you want me? No one else would… want a broken kid.”

 

There it was. That question. Because of that insecurity.

 

Gabriel rubbed Jesse’s back. “Jesse, you’re not broken. You’re a rascal and a rapscallion. But you’re not broken. You’re a good kid. I’ll have the other family take you if you don’t want to stay with me though, I can’t imagine you wouldn’t want a-”

 

Jesse wrapped Gabriel in the tightest hug. Gabriel tensed before he smiled and ruffled Jesse’s hair. “… That’s a yes then. Better be grateful.”

 

Jesse just hugged him tighter.

 

In his new family, there were no sisters, or brothers, or moms… but there was the best darn dad he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS LAST WEEK HAS BEEN BUSY.
> 
> if this feels rushed I'm sorry, I've... literally had no time. I'm a tired cat. X.X Holidays are rough, but I got a new phone! I have Neko Atsume and it's the most soothing thing ever. In other news, The Way Through the Forest has updated per normal, [ read here ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2016/12/25/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-five/#more-273) for those lovelies keeping up <3 I noticed there was less hits last week and I will blame stupid holidays for that. Well after New Years hopefully things well get easier. Love you guys! Comments = ten kudos!


	27. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floor is lava, watch your step.

“JACK! LOOK OUT!”

Jack tripped over the threshold, nearly toppling onto his face. He looked around wildly as to what would cause Jamie to call out for his safety.

“THE FLOOR! IT’S COVERED IN LAVA!”

… Of course it was.

The living room had been turned into an obstacle course of chairs and cushions. Jamie was perched on the back of the couch at the moment, looking at the floor with the true horror of someone who realized they were surrounded by lava. Sombra and Hana were sharing a pillow at the moment, clutching to each other in horror. Lucio was hopping from chair to chair, clinging to his frog plushie. Even Jesse had gotten into it, currently precariously balanced on the arm of the couch.

Jack sighed. “Jamie. Did you take the pillows from my room?” He asked.

Jamie looked offended. “Not _your_ room! Just everyone else’s!”

“WHOOPIE! THE FLOOR IS LAVA!”

Lena bolted in and performed a flying leap, belly flopping on a couch cushion that was no longer on the couch. It slid across the wood floor, Lena uncontrollably giggling.

Mako opened the front door, seemed to take in the situation, mocked like he was pulling on boots, and walked on through. Jamie gasped in horror.

“MAKO! NO! THE LAVA!”

“It’s cool. I have lava proof boots.”

Mako sat next to where Jamie was perched, Jamie clinging to him like he expected Mako to burst into ashes. Jack decided to play along. “Mako, pass me another pair of the lava proof boots?”

Mako mocked throwing them Jack’s direction and now Jack could pass through the lava unsinged.

The game was still going by the time Jack returned from visiting Ana. The moment he’d brought up that everyone in his house was playing ‘The Floor Is Lava’, he was followed by a tiny troupe of girls. Even Satya.

The game had now spread from the living room to the hall and to the bedrooms. Angela was delicately hopping from cushion to cushion, waving at Jack. “How was your visit, Jack?”

“It was fine.” Jack mocked putting back on the lava boots since Jamie was watching him like a hawk. Mei and Fareeha pushed past him and both little girls lit up.

“THE FLOOR IS LAVA!”

Fareeha had quite long legs, so she’d hop two pillows at once. Tiny Mei, however, was stuck using all her force to get from one pillow to the next chair.

Satya paused and pursed her lips, seemingly analyzing the situation. “We could make this much easier if we moved that chair a little closer to the couch… and found another cushion to fill in the gap to the bathroom…” She hopped onto a pillow and cleared her throat. “Mako! Make use of your lava proof boots to help me make a better path!”

Mako went through the motions of pulling them back on and listened to his little sister’s commands.

Meanwhile, Hana and Sombra had turned their pillow into more of a boat than a safe landing place. The two had scooched themselves into the kitchen. Sombra pointed to the fridge. “We should get fruit punch first. Because it’s hot and we’re getting thirsty,” She suggested.

Hana nodded solemnly and pushed the pillow along. “And then Doritos?”

“And then Doritos.”

Hana pulled open the fridge while Sombra stood up and started stacking fruit punch pouches on their pillow. She paused before grabbing a lemonade as well. “For Jesse. He likes lemonade,” She explained.

When the two returned on their pillow, holding up snacks, Jesse got a little overexcited. “Did you get something for me?!” He asked, teetering on his chair.

“Lemonade!” Sombra lifted up the pouch.

“WHOOPEE!”

Jesse stood up, fists pumped into the air… and then the chair toppled over.

Angela gasped as Jesse went to the floor with a crash. “Jesse! Are you all right?!”

For a few seconds, Jesse was quiet.

Then he began to howl.

“NO! THE LAVA! I’M BURNING ALIVE! NOOOO!”

His limbs flailed about comically, overdramatically moaning and rolling about. Angela couldn’t help but giggle. Oh, Jesse was fine. He just was a drama king.

“THERE WON’T BE ENOUGH TO SEND ME HOME TO GABRIEL! TELL HIM HOW I DIED! FOR THE LEMONADE! FOR THE LEMONAAAADE!”

Now _everyone_ was hysterical, Jamie almost falling from the couch arm before Mako snatched him mid topple.

No one noticed Amelie at first, but she walked in and stood above Jesse, her hands on her hips.

“Jesse. You are fine. Get up.”

Jesse looked up and groaned. “Nooo, don’t you seeeeee, I’m burning in lava and you are now tooooooo…”

“There is no lava! We have to clean our rooms today, and that means you too Sombra!”

Everyone, even Mako, looked disgusted at the idea of there being no lava. Sombra blew raspberries.

“You are no fun!”

Meanwhile, Genji and Hanzo were watching from the hall. Hanzo shook his head.

“This is so childish.”

Genji thought it over before he hopped onto a pillow, grinning. “Careful, brother! I don’t want you to get burned by the lava!”

“I will not be burned by the lava! … I have better balance than you!”

At the end of the day, when everyone had bruises and were sore from hopping about so haphazardly, Jack was cleaning up.

A childish game, but something they’d grow out, soon enough.

_Ten years later…_

“JACK! LOOK OUT!”

Jack nearly fell on his face on the threshold. “What!? What is it, Lucio!?” He said, alarmed.

The boy grinned.

“The floor is lava.”

Jack facepalmed as the now teenagers were performing the most insane stunts to get from pillow to cushion to couch.

Perhaps some things you never grew out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this one was a fun one to write! If it feels mildly rushed, ah, I'm having computer troubles at the moment... sooooo I had to write this one literally today. I loved it tho, who doesn't love a good game of The Floor is Lava?
> 
> Sorry that there's been no Prompt Me Saturdays lately. I've been SUPER busy with holiday shit. I'll try to resume it this week, but also reminder that I maintain two other things as well, theoddcatlady which is a horror based tumblr, and my original story The Way Through the Forest. For those keeping up with that story, [ here ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2017/01/01/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-six/) is the newest chapter! My life may be more busy but don't worry guys. I will be updating this fanfiction for as long as I have ideas! 
> 
> Love you all! Comments are worth ten kudos!


	28. Prompt Me Saturday + Keeping Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of this Prompt Me Saturday plus a request I know I've gotten.

> anonymous asks:
> 
>  
> 
> I know Im a few days early, but if you still do prompt me saturdays- would love to see little Lena breaking in the different houses to wake up all the parents at like 5/6 am

Lena had chosen to take upon herself the most important of tasks.

Make sure everyone was awake in time for picnic day.

“Hi Ana!”

Ana groaned quietly and rolled over in bed, not even bothering to open her eye. “Lena. Hello. I have my alarm set,” She replied groggily.

A small lump crawled into bed with her, snuggling against her chest. “But what if it didn’t go off? You’re supposed to make the sandwiches! And if you don’t make the sandwiches, we can’t have the perfect picnic!”

Ana laughed and finally opened her eye, gazing down at Lena. Already dressed and bathed, apparently, judging by the damp hair. Lena giggled and gave Ana a hug. “You’re awake! I gotta go get Gabe next!” With that settled, Lena bounced out of bed and dashed away.

Ana rolled over in bed to check the time… of course.

It was only six AM.

Gabriel was the next on the list, of course. The front door was locked but the back door wasn’t! Lena skipped into the house, rubbing her arms. Boy, was it chilly in the morning!

“L… Lena?”

Sombra stood there, still in her purple footie pajamas, elbow deep in the Hot Cheeto bag. Lena waved.

“Hi, Sombra! Is Gabe awake?”

Sombra shook her head no before placing the bag back in the cupboard. “Don’t tell him I was in here!” She hissed.

It had already slipped Lena’s mind by the time she was in Gabriel’s room.

Gabriel had a really clean room, like Jack’s. Unlike Jack though, who stayed very still, Gabriel was sprawled every which way. Lena giggled before she hopped onto the bed. “Wake up, Gabe, wake up, Gaaaabe!”

Gabriel groaned before he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Lena, I had my alarm on,” He grumbled.

“Well, how was I supposed to know!?” Lena giggled before giving him a hug. “Get up! Time to get up! Today’s picnic daaaay!” She ran from the room laughing.

Gabe sighed and rubbed his temples. That rapscallion. Least he remembered to wear pajama pants to bed last night. Winston would have a heart attack if Lena burst in on him in the buff.

Now waking Reinhardt would be the impossible task. She could not wake the massive man by herself, Reinhardt snored like a garbage truck and slept like the dead. So when she went into his house, she made a beeline for Hana’s room first.

Apparently, she, Lucio, and Jamie were having a sleepover. All three were snugglepiled in her bed. Jamie was in the center, murmuring and twitching in his sleep. Hana had her thumb stuck in her mouth, a habit she’d claimed she’d kicked but when asleep tended to rise back up. Lucio was curled up in a little ball on one side, still wearing his froggie hoodie and his headphones softly playing some sleeping music.

Lena backed up before she dashed forward and tackled them up.

Jamie would’ve punched her in the face had the arm he’d swung with actually had the prosthetic on it, he’d remembered to take it off before bed. “Lena! You’re here!” He exclaimed.

“We gotta wake up Reinhardt! I need your help!”

Reinhardt had a king sized bed, and every snore shook the frame. Hana yawned. “How are we gonna do it?”

Lena pointed to the water glass on the side of his bed. “We can pour that on his head!”

“No,” Lucio pointed to Reinhardt’s head, “He’s wearing headphones. He listens to some really boring music before bed, sometimes he forget to take them out. I don’t wanna break em.”

Jamie scratched his head. “Maybe we can yell really, really loud?” He suggested.

“What are you guys doing?”

The kids jumped and yelped, turning around to see Zenyatta in his sleep shirt and cuddling his toy ball. He smiled. “We need to wake Reinhardt for the picnic?” He guessed. Lena nodded. Zenyatta held up a finger before he walked down the hall.

A few minutes later, he returned with Bastion. “Bastion? Would you please wake up papa?” He requested.

No one could sleep through a giant English Mastiff jumping on the bed. With a shout, Reinhardt sat up as Bastion repeatedly licked his face. “All right, Bastion! I’m awake!” He said with laughter.

Success. They should always go to Zenyatta first.

The last person was Jack.

However, Lena didn’t need to.

Jack and Gabriel were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Gabriel turned and pointed at Lena. “There’s the scoundrel. Does Winston even know you’re out of the house?” He asked.

Lena giggled and shrugged. “I told him I was gonna make sure you’re all awake last night! Do you have any hot water for tea?”

Jack shoved forward a spare mug with a smiley face. “Made a cup when Gabriel warned me you were going to be a menace. Just the way you like it, kid.”

Yippee! Lena took sips of her tea, quite content that her morning had been a success.

And no, Winston had no idea she was out of the house… not until he woke up, at least.

 

* * *

 

"Can I hold her?"

 

Reinhardt was absolutely breathless as the infant was passed into his arms. A little girl. His own little girl. She softly squirmed in his arms and her soft brown eyes flickered open. She was... so small.

 

Athena smiled. "It looks like you've already made up your mind about keeping her."

 

Reinhart nodded, feeling his eyes slightly well up with tears. "What is her name?"

 

"The one we were given was Hana. She does look like a Hana, doesn't she?" Athena noted, holding out her finger to the little girl. Hana reached out and grabbed Athena's finger, squeezing tightly. "Tight grip!" Athena laughed as she attempted to retrieve her finger with little success. "Small, but fierce! Exactly perfect for you and her big sister Zarya."

 

Right. Big sister Zarya.

 

~*~

 

"So... she is going to be my sister?"

 

Zarya twisted her mouth and crossed her arms. Reinhardt perhaps had rushed into getting a second child, but when Athena called and told him that there was a child in need of care, he just couldn't help himself. Reinhardt patted the seat next to him. "If you would like her to be. Sit next to me, Zarya. Would you like to hold her?"

 

"No!"

 

Still, the five year old did sit next to Reinhardt, watching the tiny lump wiggle in her blanket. "... She's very small. Aren't you worried she's too small?"

 

Reinhardt laughed. "No, no, Zarya, she's the right size for her age. She just seems small."

 

Zarya went 'hmm' and continued to watch, analyzing this tiny baby in her new father's arms. Reinhardt held his breath. Would the stubborn Russian girl take to Hana? Or would Hana be without a family still?

 

"... Maybe I could hold her. Just for a few seconds."

 

Reinhardt let out that breath before he carefully passed over Hana. "Mind her neck, she can't support her head yet."

 

Zarya seemed completely floored with the fact that she was holding a baby. Slowly, she smiled though. "Hello, little Hana. I'm your big sister." Zarya looked up at Reinhardt before she nodded. "You can get a few more of these, I suppose. No one older than me though. I am the big sister!"

 

Reinhardt laughed so hard Hana woke up and started crying. Zarya immediately handed off Hana after that. She wanted nothing to do with her new sister while she was crying. But that just made sense.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember who wanted to see Reinhardt get a baby D.va but HERE IT IS! 
> 
> I can't directly link to it due to the site's restrictions, but I made a post on my tumblr about asking for your support. If you'd like to go ahead and look it over, I think you know where my tumblr is by now. It's not a requirement, only a request, and I'll love you all the same even if you can't pitch in. Love you all, comments are worth TEN kudos!
> 
> Oh one more thing! The Way Through the Forest has [ heeere ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2017/01/08/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-seven/) for those loyal readers of mine!


	29. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets Lena's new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon. Tracer is gay. This is how to show I am happy.

“Hey Winston?”

Winston ‘hmm’ed?’ and turned around to see his daughter Lena, who smiled broadly. “Boy, your glasses look great today! Are you wearing a new pair?” _Translation: I want to ask you something, but I don’t have a clue as to how to go about it._

He chuckled and nudged them back up. “Thank you, Lena, but these are just my normal frames. Is there something on your mind?” Perhaps who’d she’d been out to see lately after school? Lena had been an hour later daily for the past several weeks.

“Oh! Ummmm…” Lena danced from foot to foot, unable to stay still as she chewed on her bottom lip. “Well, you see, I’ve um… I’ve been going on a few dates lately!”

Dates? That wasn’t overly surprising. Lena was a very social, friendly girl. It wasn’t unlikely she’d caught someone’s eye. Even if she was a little young. “Do you want to have them over?” He asked.

Lena bobbed her head up and down. “Yes! We’re all having dinner at Reinhardt’s later this week, right? I’d like to bring her!”

Winston chuckled. “I’ll be sure to have him set an extra plate- her?”

Now Lena was full on dancing in place, like she was nervous. “Uh, yes. _Her_ ,” She replied, biting down on her bottom lip.

Oh. Now that was that was this was about. Winston smiled broadly. “Well, tell this mystery girl I’ll be excited to meet her. And so will everyone else.”

Lena let out a breath and gave Winston a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you, Winston! Thank you!” She kissed her adoptive father on the cheek before skipping away. Winston chuckled.

She’d finally gotten what she’d wanted to say off her chest.

~*~

“When she gonna be here? When she gonna be here?”

“When Winston gets here. Stop asking.”

“… But I wanna knoooow…”

Amelie swatted Jamie on the back of the head. “You are shameless! They will get here when they get here!”

“Ow, Amelie, that really huuuurt…”

Some weren’t nearly as forward about it as Jamie, who had stationed himself at the front window, but everyone was dying to meet this mysterious girlfriend.

“Do you think she’ll be as hyper as Lena?” Lucio asked. Currently he was chilling in the basement with Mei, Sombra, Zenyatta, and Hana, playing video games.

Hana, not caring if she spoiled her dinner, popped more chips in her mouth. “Probably! Needs someone to keep up with her!” She replied, crunching loudly.

Mei made a face at Hana’s awful manners. “Chew with your mouth closed. And I think she’ll be calm! Someone to balance Lena out a little. What do you think, Sombra?”

Sombra shrugged. “I already figured out who it is, so I already know.”

“WHAT?!”

Lucio and Hana were right in Sombra’s face, much to the girl’s surprise. “Who is it?! OMG I gotta know!” Hana said, her game forgotten.

Sombra stuck out her tongue. “Your breath smells like _cheese_. And the only reason I found out was because Zenyatta let it slip.”

The attention turned on Zenyatta, who was petting his dear dog. Bastion was much sleepier and lazier now, but he was still a good friend to Zenyatta. Zenyatta smiled. “I caught Lena and her new girlfriend exchanging a kiss. And no, I won’t tell. It was horrible of me to tell once.”

Lucio nodded. “It’s cool, man. Let’s get back to the game, Hana.” Hana nodded and they picked up their controllers.

Sombra was flabbergasted. “Why did you get all in my face about it?!” She said.

Hana blew raspberries. “Because you’re nosy and love to gossip.”

“I’m going to get you for that.”

Meanwhile, upstairs, the Shimada brothers and Angela were helping out in the kitchen. Hanzo was caught on one subject though.

“I’m surprised she didn’t come out before this. I’m going to assume she had this figured out for a while,” He said, shaking his head.

Genji shrugged. “She was likely hesitant.”

“No one in this family has ever displayed any homophobic traits though,” Hanzo said, still confused.

Angela paused her stirring and turned to the brothers. “It’s still a little scary though, remember she’s only fifteen. And she’s dated a few boys before.”

“Not for long either.” Genji stuck out his tongue. “Called it.”

“You called _nothing_ ,” Hanzo said, snorting.

Angela sighed. The brothers may have long reconciled their differences, but they were still brothers.

Meanwhile, with Winston…

“And Genji’s the one with the green hair and facial scars. Compliment his hair. Hanzo is his grumpy brother. Don’t be put off, he’s just a grump! Jamie will ask you a million questions, just ask him about his prosthetic arm and he’ll let up. Winston, am I forgetting anything?”

Winston chuckled from the front. “You’re going to overwhelm her, Lena.”

The redhead sitting next to Lena giggled, hiding her mouth. “On the contrary, I love hearing about Lena’s friends! I will love meeting them all, Lena.” She held Lena’s hand and Lena went pink.

Ah, young love. Emily was quite a dear, after all.

Winston pulled into the driveway and Lena got out first to open Emily’s door. Emily giggled and got out.

The loud rev of a motorcycle made both girls squeal and jump in shock.

Said motorcycle pulled up alongside them and parked. Lena mentally cursed. Mako. She hadn’t mentioned Mako! Of all the people for Emily to meet first. She would’ve loved Emily to have met Angela, or Zenyatta, heck, even Jesse would be less of an intimidating first person to be introduced to!

Mako got off his bike and turned, looking down at both tiny teen girls. Emily looked surprised, before she smiled. “Hello? I’m Emily. I’m Lena’s girlfriend?”

For a couple seconds, Mako was quiet. Then he politely nodded and took a box off the back of the motorcycle. “Got you a cake, Lena,” He rumbled.

“Oh! Thanks, love!” Lena’s face had turned bright red now.

Mako grunted and walked to the house. Emily turned to Lena. “Erm…”

“That was Mako. He’s… basically Jamie’s best friend. He’s much scarier than he actually is! He’s about to adopt a mini pig!” Lena said, smiling winningly.

Emily gasped. “A mini pig!? They’re so _cute_!”

“I know!”

Both girls now giggling, they walked up to the house, holding hands.

Jamie was kind enough to open the door for them. Just so he could say he saw Emily first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sorta lied about the no pairings thing now. Because Lena/Emily is a canon, loving thing, and I am so happy that the FACE CHARACTER for Overwatch IS GAY AND HAS A CUTE GIRLFRIEND. No this doesn't end the idea of me writing Widowtracer in this universe.... and it might guarantee WidowEmilyTracer. Because holy meep does that make my poly heart sing.
> 
> Love you guys! Be cool! Comments are worth ten kudos!


	30. Thunder Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's family enjoys a nice summer storm.

_Boom_!

Jamie darted out of bed and ran full speed to Jack’s room, hammering on the door. “Jack! Jack! It’s happening! It’s really happening!” He shouted, dancing from foot to foot. He’d barely bothered to stop to put on his prosthetic, and he was still missing his arm.

The door opened and Jack stepped out of his bedroom, graying hair tousled. “Mmm? Jamie? … It’s one AM.” 

“IknowIknow, but… it’s storming.” Jamie’s eyes were wide with unspoken pleads. 

Jack sighed. “I’ll put water on the stove, you go get your sister.” 

Ten minutes later, Angela, Jack, and Jamie were sitting in the dining room, watching the storm from the slider door. The rain coursed down the window, Jamie would attempt to race them. Then lightning would arc across the sky, followed by an incredible boom, completely distracting him from racing raindrops. Angela was still in her nightie, curled up next to her little brother. “How’s your cocoa, Jamie? Is it too hot?” She asked.

Jamie sipped from it loudly. “Ahhhh! Nope! Perfect!” He softly headbutted his sister and Angela made a quiet ‘awww’, ruffling his tousled blond hair.

“Jack? Jamie? What are you guys doing awake?”

Genji stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes. Hanzo was right on his heels. Jack looked over. “Oh, Genji. Sorry, forgot you guys haven’t been here for a storm yet. You want hot chocolate?”

“Me! I want cocoa!” Nothing summoned Genji’s alertness like hot cocoa. Even the subdued Hanzo seemed interested.

Jack got up to get all that ready while Angela explained. “It’s Jamie’s idea. He loves storms. Can’t get enough of them. So whenever we get a good one, he wakes up Jack and me and we drink cocoa, have some crackers, and enjoy the storm-”

**KA-BOOM!**

Genji shouted and toppled to the ground, forgetting that he didn’t have the balance he once did. Angela cringed before helping him back up. “Eh, you okay, Genji?”

Genji gave a thumbs up. “Never better, sister.” He looked at Jamie, who had turned into a jumping bean. “What is he so excited about?”

A large silhouette filled the window, and the sliding door opened.

Mako stepped in, with Satya in tow. “They couldn’t sleep,” He explained before he made himself comfortable on one of the chairs. Satya stood to the corner and wrapped her arms around herself, a blanket covering her head. 

Angela chuckled. “I’ll go have Jack put on more hot water. Satya, would you like some tea instead?”

Satya gave a brief nod. “Yes. Thank you, Angela.”

Jack immediately called Ana once he realized they had guests, but Ana just told him to keep them over there. It was a great storm to enjoy, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Where's the Prompt Me Saturday?'
> 
> Technically this IS the Prompt Me Saturday. I was actually going to add a prompt about Satya joining Ana's family but erm. Well. We lost power here. Oopsie. So I just decided to share this one instead so we have something to read at the very least. Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> Well, for those keeping up, [ here ](https://thewaythroughtheforest.wordpress.com/2017/01/15/the-way-through-the-forest-chapter-eight/) is the newest chapter for The Way Through the Forest. I know things feel really sad rn but it'll get better, I promise. I love you all, have a great Sunday! Comments = Ten Kudos!


	31. Legos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya loves Legos.

Legos.

Satya’s favorite thing in this whole world was Legos. She liked how she could build with them, she liked the feel of them clicking together, she could create anything with Legos.

Right now she didn’t have Legos though. So she just stayed focused on the painting on the other wall. It had red and blue. It was nice. She was studying each little brush stroke.

“Satya? Athena told you me you like Legos.”

Satya looked over at the woman who was in the room with her. She’d almost completely forgotten her presence. Perhaps she was nice and kept her voice low, but Satya didn’t feel comfortable. Other than the painting she didn’t like this room. People came in, asked her questions, Satya would just look away and stare at the painting instead. This room had a bad smell too. Like really strong lemon cleaner. It burned.

But the woman, Ana, she didn’t smell like strong perfume. And she was now sitting on the floor and had taken a small box out of her purse.

Legos. Brand new Legos.

Satya quietly gasped before hesitantly joining her on the floor. One part about it being so strongly clean smelling, the floor wasn’t too dirty. Satya hated dirt. 

Ana opened the box and handed the packet of Legos to Satya. “Here. You can keep it.”

Satya took the packet and finally spoke up.

“Thank you.”

Her previous foster family had always forced her to speak up, even though it usually resulted in her bursting into tears or what they called ‘spazzing out’. But Legos were helpful with that.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

Satya possibly spent ten minutes just clicking and taking two of the pieces apart. It was so calming, soon the girl had relaxed enough to start building. She didn’t even need the instructions, she’d just looked at the picture on the box.

Soon there was a small truck, sitting in front of them. Satya wheeled it around and smiled. She’d built it, all by herself.

Ana looked impressed. “Very good. You can build whatever you like just by looking at the picture?”

Satya nodded. “Yes. It’s not that hard,” She explained.

“Well, if you’d like to live with me, I’ll make sure you have plenty of Legos. How does that sound?”

Her old family said Legos were for boys. They wouldn’t let Satya have Legos.

But perhaps Ana wouldn’t be so bad.

~*~

“… Are these for me?”

Torbjorn grunted as he put down another large plastic container. “Yes, Satya. Do what you like with em.” Torbjorn had been collecting these things for years with his own children, but most of them went unused. If what Ana said was correct, Satya would appreciate them more. 

Satya examined the boxes before she shook her head. “I need to organize them. Please help me,” She said as she grabbed a box and started pulling out the red Legos.

Torbjorn chuckled but joined her, taking the time to build a small cannon while sorting. “What do you think of this one?” He asked, lifting it into her eyesight.

Although for a brief moment Satya looked impressed, she wrinkled her nose. “It’s… lopsided.” Five minutes later, she’d assembled her own cannon, this one smoother and refined. She looked quite pleased. “See?” 

Torbjorn laughed, slapping his thigh. The sharp sound made Satya jump but she hesitantly laughed at well. 

“You’re a real smart kid, Satya.”

Satya beamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Where was this yesterday?'
> 
> On my tumblr. Whoops.
> 
> 'Where was last week's update?'
> 
> Lost to strep throat. I'm sorry. I am still fighting that shit off.
> 
> Here's something NONE of you want to hear- there will be no Wednesday update this week either. I'm MOVING. I know, it sucks! You'll all miss me! But I need to work on packing and getting my shit together. So that's what's going on. Don't worry, I think things will return to normal soon but for now, this story is on pause. (If you'd like to throw a commission or other forms of help my way to help support my move, that would be FANTASTIC). 
> 
> I love you all! I hope you enjoy Satya playing with her Legos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that fluff fest. I'll definitely make this a series, it just. Warms my cold, dead soul. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [ here ](imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com), feel free to follow for update notices, fanfiction in planning, and original projects by me! Be sure to leave a comment and a kudos, if you'd like to see something in this series you're welcome to leave suggestions! Bye for now!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Who Remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611966) by [kevintheturkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevintheturkey/pseuds/kevintheturkey)




End file.
